Pretty boy
by ticoeur
Summary: Un "gosse de riche" qui en a marre de la vie qu'il mène passe par hasard devant une porte dont le heurtoir l'intrigue et c'est l'aventure qui commence ! C'est un U.A. et un slash McShep. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs (y doit bien y'en avoir tout d'même non ?), il fait un temps plutôt moche dehors et comme j'ai attrapé froid hier en bricolant, j'ai décidé que je resterais au chaud chez moi et que je posterais cette fic aujourd'hui !  
Elle "traine" dans mon PC depuis 2009 (c'est dire si elle est vieille^^), mais il me faut toujours du temps avant de me décider à faire profiter le monde de mes écrits…  
**Et non, je n'ai pas la grosse tête. Enfin si, un p'tit peu tout d'même…**

Bref, voilà donc une nouvelle histoire. C'est un U.A. et je vais vous la présenter.

**Son titre ?** Pretty boy

**Son genre ?** U.A. Mais comme dans mon autre U.A. (mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes), j'aime bien faire apparaître les autres personnages de la série. Et n'oubliez surtout pas qu'ils ne seront pas comme sur Atlantis étant donné qu'ils n'y sont pas !

**Son rating ?** "M" et là, c'est pareil que pour toutes mes histoires, il faudra du temps pour que mes héros se retrouvent alors patience !

**Son résumé ?** Un "gosse de riche" qui en a marre de la vie qu'il mène passe par hasard devant une porte dont le heurtoir l'intrigue et c'est l'aventure qui commence !

**Disclaimer :** Ni les noms, ni les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je me suis simplement octroyé le droit de m'en servir à des fins personnelles pour mon plus grand plaisir et j'espère aussi le vôtre.  
Le titre a été "emprunté" à un célèbre film (que personnellement j'adore^^) et un peu déformé pour cadrer avec cette fic.

Voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Pretty boy**

**Chapitre 1**

John était debout, devant l'immense baie vitrée de son appartement de la cinquième avenue d'où la vue était absolument magnifique. Le célèbre Central Park était presque à ses pieds. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et beaucoup de monde en profitait pour se balader. Il aurait pu en faire autant, mais non. C'était le week-end et pour une fois, l'agence lui avait accordé le privilège de se reposer. Deux jours entiers qu'il consacrerait uniquement au repos. Il n'était pas associable, adorait sortir, mais là, il voulait un peu de calme. Ces dernières semaines avaient été fatigantes. Son frère et lui venaient de finaliser le rachat d'une petite entreprise au bord de la faillite. Mais il était ravi, tous les emplois avaient été sauvés !

Il resta quelques minutes à admirer la vue et se tourna vers le piano. Il tapota distraitement sur les touches en passant puis se dirigea vers le canapé. Il saisit un livre posé sur la table basse, s'allongea et se mit à lire tranquillement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une soirée pour lui tout seul ?

En fait, il en avait. Beaucoup. Trop, même… Mais c'était uniquement les soirs de semaine.

Le vendredi et le samedi étaient très souvent chargés. La directrice de l'agence, mademoiselle Weir, était exigeante et exigeait beaucoup. Mais comme elle était vraiment très stricte dans le choix de ses clients et des personnes qui travaillaient pour elle, il n'avait jamais eu de soucis.

En fait si, il en avait un, mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un gros problème en soit.

Il avait une très bonne réputation.

Et le bouche à oreille, dans ces cas là et bien, c'était la meilleure des publicités !

Comme si il avait besoin de ça...

oOoOo

Non, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'argent, il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un "héritier"...

Son père avait monté une société qui produisait des composants très prisé par l'armée américaine. Mais malheureusement, il était parti dans un monde meilleur il y avait quelques années déjà...

John lâcha un petit ricanement. Malheureusement...

Peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement. Qu'aurait dit son cher paternel si il avait su ce que son petit dernier faisait de son temps libre ?

Il serait sans aucun doute partit plus vite encore...

Mais bon, il n'allait pas cracher sur la fortune familiale, étant donné que ça lui permettait de se livrer à son passe-temps favori, à savoir, piloter. Ce que lui reprochait souvent son frère, d'ailleurs...

Il adorait la vitesse. En avion, en hélicoptère... Mais aussi sur des skis, en skate-board... et tout ce qui pouvait lui procurer l'adrénaline dont il se sentait presque dépendant.

Une drogue... Douce, mais une drogue quand même...

L'endroit où il avait vécu ne lui déplaisait pas, c'était en pleine montagne. Colorado Springs était une grosse ville, située non loin du célèbre Fort Carson et de la non moins célèbre base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Dans un sens, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. L'entreprise Sheppard avait un contrat avec l'armée, alors ça facilitait les rapports.

Peut-être que c'était aussi cette proximité qui avait passionné le jeune garçon très tôt.

Tom Cruise dans Top Gun avait fait un émule sans le savoir...

Comment ne pas s'identifier à ce pilote, qui en plus, était sensiblement du même âge que lui ?

Les frissons que procuraient sans doute la vitesse et le charme de l'uniforme...

Ah c'est sûr, il en avait fait baver des jeunes filles, le beau Tom !

Mais pas John...

Et non, papa n'avait pas voulu. Alors même si ça l'avait fortement démangé, il ne s'était pas révolté...

Car si son père n'avait pas eu l'esprit aussi obtus, il aurait sans aucun doute opté pour une carrière militaire.

Bah oui ! Quoi de mieux qu'être militaire dans l'armée pour piloter !

Mais non, son destin était presque tout tracé et le patriarche avait décidé de l'avenir de ses deux fils. Son frère l'avait accepté sans problème, mais lui, il avait eu du mal... Il avait quand même fini par faire ce qu'on lui demandait et ils se partageaient le travail. Son frère Dave se chargeait de tout ce qui concernait la paperasse et lui, il s'occupait de dénicher d'autres contrats. C'est par ce moyen détourné qu'il concrétisait quand même son rêve. Parce qu'il était bien obligé de se déplacer, pour chercher de nouveaux clients !

Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas trop si il le regrettait ou non de ne pas avoir imposé sa volonté. Même si le fait d'avoir de l'argent lui avait permis de passer son brevet de pilote sans soucis...

... Et d'acheter un petit avion pour la société ! Là, Dave n'avait rien pu dire. Ça facilitait grandement la tâche pour les déplacements imprévus, n'est-ce pas ?

Non loin de la demeure familiale, bien trop imposante à son goût, il possédait son propre appartement.

Bien plus agréable que l'espèce de manoir immense, qu'il avait laissé à son frère sans aucun regret !

Mais même si il n'était pas trop grand, il était tout de même bien vide.

Les affaires étaient rodées depuis un bout de temps maintenant et son frère se passionnant pour ça, John était un peu moins assidu...

Il s'octroyait du temps pour des loisirs qui l'occupaient bien et des passions qui lui aéraient la tête. Mais il ne restait jamais trop longtemps éloigné des affaires.

Riche, mais pas con. Faut pas pousser non plus !

Il savait pertinemment que l'argent ne poussait pas sous les pas d'un cheval. Si il ne faisait pas d'effort, son frère ne lui couperait pas les vivres, mais il ne voulait rien lui devoir non plus.

Les gens qui travaillaient pour la société faisaient bien leur boulot et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir leur deux PDG tout le temps sur le dos...

D'ailleurs, Dave s'occupait très bien de tout ça. Il voulait sans doute lui prouver que malgré tout, il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul ?

John vivait seul. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de chercher la femme qui l'aurait décidé à s'installer, à fonder un foyer...

Des aventures, il en avait eu. Et sortir avec de belles femmes, habillées avec goût et se tenant bien parmi le beau monde, il en avait un peu marre. La sophistication de ces dames commençait à lui sortir par les yeux.

Ras le bol de ses pimbêches qui ne savaient parler que de coiffeur ceci, de manucure cela, du dernier créateur à la mode dont il fallait absolument posséder quelque chose à moins de passer pour une ringarde...

Leur compagnie n'était pas désagréable, mais bon.

Pour un cocktail, en avoir une à son bras faisait bien.

Continuer la soirée et l'amener dans son lit, pas mal non plus...

D'autant que la plupart n'attendait parfois même pas qu'il leur demande. Il était un bon parti et de plus, n'était pas mal de sa personne.

Mais de là à vivre avec l'une d'elle, alors là, pas question ! L'idée d'une petite vie routinière à la maison, assez grande pour pouvoir y caser les enfants, que malgré tout, il aurait aimé avoir et tout le personnel nécessaire à l'entretien de ce genre de maison ne le branchait pas du tout !

Et un jour, lassé de passer ses soirées en compagnie de personnes qui n'en voulaient qu'à son argent, il avait décidé de faire autre chose. Il avait alors prévenu son frère qu'il voulait changer d'air et avait fait ses bagages. Bien sûr, Dave avait argumenté le fait qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble, selon les vœux de leur père et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il fasse tout le boulot à lui tout seul ! John avait fini par céder en soupirant. Il resterait donc joignable, tout en espérant qu'il n'ait pas besoin de lui...

Ceci fait, il avait quitté son appartement et était partit sans aucun remord.

Mais il ne l'avait pas vendu. Il ne le voulait pas, c'était un trop bon investissement. Et puis, qui sait, il aurait peut-être envie d'y revenir un jour ?

De toute façon, il avait fait des placements très fructueux et avait les moyens d'aller ailleurs...

oOoOo

Il avait alors débarqué à New-York et plus précisément à Manhattan. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se trouver un logement, ayant flashé presque immédiatement sur un loft gigantesque, qu'il avait acheté à prix d'or. Et en plus, il avait une vue magnifique sur Central Park !

C'est en se baladant un soir, qu'il était passé devant une porte, banale et basique.

Mais ce qui l'a caractérisait des autres portes, c'était la forme du heurtoir qui ornait son centre.

Il était passé devant, l'air de rien, jetant un coup d'œil discret, mais sans plus. Puis, il avait stoppé net, en ouvrant grand les yeux, se demandant si il n'avait pas rêvé...

Intrigué, il avait fait demi-tour et s'était arrêté de nouveau devant la porte.

Un grand sourire se pointa aussitôt. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien ce qu'il avait cru voir...

Juste au moment ou il allait continuer son chemin, la porte s'était ouverte et laissait passer une jeune femme.

-Et bien, je pense que vous, vous n'aurez aucun problème pour vous faire engager ! S'était-elle exclamée avec un grand sourire.

-Engager ? S'exclama John étonné.

-Allez mon chou, te fait pas prier ! Tu sais, mademoiselle Weir n'a jamais mangé personne et tu lui plairas, j'en suis sûre ! Et qui sait, on travaillera peut-être un jour ensemble ?

Après un regard appréciateur, la jeune femme était partie, non sans lui faire un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un superbe sourire.

Poussé par la curiosité, John avait passé la main sur le magnifique cheval ailé en cuivre et était entré...

oOoOo

John laissa tomber sa lecture quelques secondes et regarda sa montre. Il n'était pas très tard mais il avait faim, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Et juste au moment ou il allait saisir le combiné pour commander son repas, celui-ci sonna.

En soupirant, il décrocha, espérant que ce n'était pas son frère...

-Allo...

_/ Monsieur Sheppard ! Je suis ravie de vous avoir ! Sincèrement, je n'y croyais pas trop, mais bon.../_

John sourit. Il avait reconnu la voix de sa "patronne"...

_/ Je sais que je vous avais promis de ne pas faire appel à vos services aujourd'hui, mais là, vous êtes le seul que j'ai de disponible ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... /_

-Je ne sais pas trop... pour une fois que je pensais avoir un samedi pour moi...

_/ Je sais... et je suis désolée, mais c'est vraiment un appel à l'aide, que je vous lance ! /_

John espéra que le petit ricanement qui lui avait échappé, avait lui, par contre, échappé à son interlocutrice...

_/ Cet après midi, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de la part d'une jeune femme qui était vraiment très ennuyée... /_

Après un énième soupir et après avoir rejeté la tête en arrière, John attendait la suite. Même si il pouvait presque mot à mot, prononcer les phrases qu'il allait entendre...

Une jeune femme était invitée à une soirée mais comme elle était seule, il lui fallait absolument un cavalier, sous peine de passer pour quelqu'un de pas assez sociable aux yeux des autres...

_/ ... Elle était vraiment embarrassée et je n'ai pas pu refuser, vous comprenez... /_

John comprenait surtout que Weir tenait sa "boutique" d'une main de fer, mais pourtant gantée de velours... Il l'imaginait assise, derrière son bureau de verre et souriant...

Oui, elle devait sourire, car elle savait parfaitement qu'aucun de ses "employés" n'aurait refusé...

_/ Et bien sûr, compte-tenu du fait de l'urgence de la situation, j'ai bien fait comprendre à cette jeune femme qu'il devrait y avoir une compensation financière ! /_

Bah voyons ! A son avis, c'était surtout ce côté-là de la "chose" qui l'avait fait accepter !

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se faire encore connaitre. Son agence avait acquis une excellente réputation auprès de la bonne société New-Yorkaise...

_/ ... Il va de soit bien sûr, que vous toucherez votre pourcentage sur la commission, comme d'habitude ! /_  
-Pas plus ? S'exclama John ironiquement.

Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de cet "argent de poche", mais là, c'était uniquement pour le plaisir de faire enrager mademoiselle Weir.

Tient, ça aussi, ça l'agaçait un peu... Ne pas pouvoir l'appeler autrement que "mademoiselle Weir", faisait très tenancière de maison close à son avis...

_/ Ecoutez... /_

-C'est que, voyez-vous, ce soir...

_/ Vous n'alliez pas sortir ? /_ S'inquiéta sa patronne.

-Bah, à vrai dire... Commença John.

Non, il n'avait pas prévu de sortie, il voulait juste se faire livrer un repas...

_/ Bon, c'est d'accord... étant donné que je vous force un peu la main, je vous cède 10% supplémentaire, ça vous va ?/_

10% ? Là, John ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_/ Monsieur Sheppard ! /_

Oups ! Là, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû se laisser aller de la sorte...

_/ Vous êtes vraiment infernal ! Vous profitez de la situation ! Et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de vous engager, finalement... / _Continua t-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce.

-Vous savez tout comme moi que vous ne pourrez pas vous passer de mes services. Je le sais, vous le savez et vos clientes le savent. Je suis le meilleur ! Il n'y a personne qui m'arrive à la cheville ! C'est pour cette raison que vous allez grimper jusqu'à disons... 20% ?

John se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Là, il exagérait, mais il voulait voir jusqu'où elle avait vraiment besoin de lui ! Il y eu un blanc, qui dura quelques secondes. Puis un souffle se fit entendre dans le combiné et enfin, elle parla...

_/ Bon, c'est d'accord... alors vous avez rendez-vous à 18h30 avec Richard Woolsey, au New-York Palace Hôtel, je suppose que vous savez où il se situe ? Il vous donnera un habit de soirée, ainsi que le carton d'invitation et le nom de la jeune femme que vous accompagnerez. Faites aussi appel à un service de limousine avec chauffeur, je veux que cette soirée soit exceptionnelle ! /_

Quand il entendit le nom de l'hôtel, John tiqua.

C'était le genre de palace dans lequel son père les emmenaient, son frère et lui, du temps où ils travaillaient ensemble. Et effectivement, il le connaissait, pour y avoir séjourné à plusieurs reprises.

Aïe... ça par contre, ça allait poser un problème. Et si jamais un employé le reconnaissait ?

Inconsciente de la profonde réflexion de John sur la façon dont il allait devoir se comporter si jamais cela devait arriver, son interlocutrice continuait à parler.

_/... C'est une soirée donnée en l'honneur des scientifiques les plus connus de ce pays. Il y aura vraiment du beau monde et vous êtes le seul qui ne fera pas... /_

-Vous savez pourtant que je n'aime pas ce genre de manifestation ! Protesta John.

Il en était sûr ! Bon sang, il s'était fait avoir ! Il détestait se déguiser en "pingouin" !

_/ ... je dirais... tâche, à côté de votre cavalière. Elle devra quand même recevoir le prix "excellence" ! Alors ? /_ Continua Weir sans se laisser démonter par la répartie de son employé.

-Alors quoi ? Rétorqua bêtement John.

_/ Vous acceptez ? /_

-J'en sais trop rien... j'avais vraiment prévu de rester tranquille chez moi...

Si sa "compagne d'un soir" n'avait pas de cavalier et qu'elle devait recevoir un prix, elle ne devait pas être très belle. De plus, passer son temps dans un labo, ça ne devait pas arranger vraiment le caractère des gens...

-Bon, c'est d'accord, j'accepte ! Dit-il quand même.

Après tout, si elle devait recevoir un prix c'est qu'elle était intelligente, donc, à défaut d'être attirante, elle devrait avoir de la conversation au moins...

_/ Bien ! Tout est arrangé ! Je vous laisse, vous avez tout juste le temps de vous préparer. Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur Sheppard. Et n'oubliez pas les fleurs, surtout !/_

John n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que le "bip-bip" résonnait déjà à son oreille.

Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas homme à oublier ce genre de détail !

Mais il était vrai aussi qu'elle ignorait de quel milieu il était issu, sinon, elle aurait sans aucun doute été très choquée d'apprendre qu'un des héritiers de la fortune des Sheppard travaillait pour elle !

Son nom était connu, mais une chance pour lui, il était aussi très répandu. Et de ce fait, il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'en inventer un... Parce que ce genre de mensonge retombe fréquemment sur celui qu'il l'a proféré. Et lui, il n'aimait pas spécialement mentir. D'ailleurs, si Weir ne savait pas qui il était exactement, ce n'était pas un mensonge, il avait juste "omis" de préciser que c'étaient bien lui et son frère, qui possédaient et dirigeaient une des plus grandes sociétés d'électronique cotée en bourse...

Il finit par reposer le combiné. Du coup, il n'avait plus besoin de se faire livrer à manger, il y aurait certainement des tonnes de nourriture au banquet qui normalement, suivait systématiquement ce genre de soirée...

Il regarda sa montre. 18h00. Juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de filer voir Richard à l'hôtel.

Mais d'abord, appeler un fleuriste. Et John se saisit à nouveau du téléphone...

oOoOo

A 18h30 pétante, il était devant l'hôtel. Un portier lui tint la porte ouverte et il passa, tout en le remerciant. Il avait sans aucun doute été gâté dans la vie, mais il n'en oubliait pas pour autant les bonnes manières.

Richard Woolsey l'attendait déjà et John le reconnu. C'était tout simplement le directeur de l'hôtel...

-Monsieur Sheppard ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis désolé, mais on ne m'avait pas prévenu de votre arrivée ! Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service ? Avez-vous des bagages ?

-Non... En fait, je viens de la part de mademoiselle Weir...

Le directeur se redressa d'un coup, l'air presque choqué. Puis son professionnalisme reprit bien vite le dessus.

-Oh... vous êtes... monsieur... Sheppard ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui et j'aimerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas, s'il vous plait.

-Mais bien entendu. Il n'y a pas de souci. Avez-prévu une... soirée ?

-Ecoutez, il n'est pas nécessaire de faire semblant. Vous savez tout comme moi ce qu'il en est, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur eu un instant d'hésitation, puis soupira discrètement.

-Bien sûr. Je suppose qu'un peu de détente de temps en temps ne peut nuire à personne !

-C'est exactement ça !

-Bon et bien suivez-moi, je vais m'occuper de vous, même si je sais parfaitement que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide ! Mais mademoiselle Weir est assez...

-... persuasive, c'est ça ? Continua John à sa place.

-Oui, vous avez dit le bon mot, elle est assez... persuasive...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Bon, il est vrai que dans ce premier chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais il faut bien que l'histoire se mette en place et que vous compreniez pourquoi John fait ça. Rassurez-vous, ça ne sera pas tous les chapitres comme ça. Heureusement parce que sinon, même moi ça me gaverait de lire un truc pareil^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci d'avance et à la prochaine !  
Bizzz,  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout l'monde !

Voilà la suite. J'ai beaucoup aimé vos commentaires et vos recherches sur qui pourrait bien être la personne que doit accompagner John. Une grande majorité a pensé à Sam.  
J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues(us) quand vous découvrirez son identité…

Je n'avais pas précisé que cette fic était un slash, donc voilà, ça c'est fait, erreur réparée !  
Maintenant, je vous quitte en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Ah non, juste encore un autre truc. J'ai remarqué, en me relisant, que j'avais une nette tendance à user et abuser des "," (virgule) et des "!" (point d'exclamation). J'en ai supprimé pas mal, mais il en reste encore presque autant je pense. C'est pour dire à quel point j'en ai fourré partout^^

Bon, ce coup-ci, c'est bon !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Le costume de location était bien, mais franchement, la coupe n'était pas ce que John en aurait attendu. Surtout pour ce genre de soirée. Le smoking, après avoir été regardé sous toutes les coutures par le directeur, fut vite mis au rebus, au profit d'un autre de bien meilleur qualité. Après tout, John pouvait se permettre cette petite dépense supplémentaire... Quelque temps après, habillé de pied en cap, John regarda sa montre, 19h30. Il lui avait quand même fallu presque une heure pour se préparer ! Parce qu'en plus du smoking, Richard avait discrètement suggéré à John d'essayer de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux...

oOoOo

-Je vais appeler Calvin, de notre salon. C'est un excellent coiffeur et il fait parfois des miracles !

La fin de la phrase provoqua chez John un regard légèrement de travers, ce qui, chez le directeur, se traduisit par une rougeur excessive sur tout le visage !

-Ce qui veut dire... ?

-Euh... rien ! Rien du tout ! Mais vous voulez être parfait pour cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Se rattrapa Richard comme il put.

John se mit à rire doucement. La déférence avec laquelle cet homme s'adressait à lui était un peu excessive à son goût. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait quand même raison. Sa "tignasse" était plutôt rebelle...

Donc Calvin fut appelé au secours. Et après quelques essais de coiffures toutes plus improbable les unes que les autres, lui aussi finit par abandonner !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire de ça ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix haut perchée, en faisant une moue dédaigneuse, je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux qui me résistaient de cette façon ! C'est tout simplement inconcevable !

Il se détourna un moment, avec un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage, laissant John assit sur le fauteuil et derrière lui, un directeur un peu nerveux. Il pouvait presque voir la queue de cheval du coiffeur tressauter tellement il était concentré. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et son excentricité était parfois à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Mais comme toutes les personnes qui passaient par ses "doigts de fées" ressortaient plus que ravies de son salon, il le laissait faire...

-Mais je crois que... Commença t-il.

Il se repositionna derrière John, passa ses doigts dans la chevelure et prit une paire de ciseaux, ce qui fit se redresser aussitôt John...

-On ne bouge pas ! S'exclama Calvin, quand je suis au commande, on se fixe et on se laisse faire !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Quand Calvin dit, on obéit à Calvin !

John ferma les yeux... Légèrement inquiet, tout de même...

-Et voilà ! S'exclama le coiffeur après quelques secondes, c'est parfait ! Absolument parfait !

John ouvrit un œil... puis l'autre... puis chercha...

-Alors ? Je suis un génie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Euh... si vous le dites... Murmura John.

En fait, il se demandait ce que le fameux Calvin avait bien pu faire... Il n'y avait rien de plus, ni rien de moins que d'habitude ! Ce qui le réconforta tout de même. Parce que quand il avait entendu le bruit sec des ciseaux, il avait eu tout de même un peu peur... Mais là, rien.

-Oui, vous avez raison, c'est parfait ! S'exclama à son tour le directeur, merci Calvin, comme d'habitude, vous avez fait un miracle !

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama celui-ci d'un air suffisant, tout le monde sait que Calvin Kavanagh est le meilleur coiffeur de New-York, voyons !

Il tourna alors les talons et sortit de la pièce en pestant que c'était inadmissible que son génie ne soit pas reconnu... Les deux hommes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, puis John éclat de rire, bientôt suivit par Richard.

-Bon et bien il ne me manque plus que le carton d'invitation...

-Le voilà, monsieur... Répondit aussitôt le directeur en le sortant de sa poche.

John regarda alors le petit bout de carton.

-Ça commence à 21h00... bon et bien j'ai juste le temps d'aller la chercher. Je vais m'y rendre en taxi, je pense que se sera plus rapide. Par contre, pouvez-vous faire venir une limousine à l'adresse indiquée ?

-Bien sûr ! Euh... monsieur Sheppard... Continua Richard d'un air ennuyé, avez-vous prévu d'aller chercher cette demoiselle les mains... euh... comment dire...

-Non, rassurez-vous ! Coupa John, je sais me tenir, j'ai fait livrer ce qu'il faut ici. D'ailleurs, ça devrait être arrivé, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ah ! Bien... Soupira le directeur.

Il se demanda soudain pour quelle raison il s'était mis dans la tête que le jeune homme en face de lui n'aurait pas fait les choses correctement ! Ils ne se connaissaient pas personnellement, mais à chaque fois que la famille Sheppard venait dans son établissement, tous les employés sans aucune exception avaient le sourire. Ils étaient réputés pour leur gentillesse et leurs pourboires généreux...

John se regarda dans le grand miroir du bureau et s'estima satisfait de ce qu'il y voyait. Alors il tendit la main au directeur qui l'a serra, en accompagnant son geste d'un grand sourire.

-Je vous laisse... ce fut un plaisir ! Déclara John.

-Mais pour moi aussi, monsieur Sheppard, je peux vous l'assurer ! Passez une excellente soirée ! Et j'espère que j'aurais bientôt la joie de vous accueillir dans mon établissement... Glissa t-il en souriant.

-A vrai dire, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Ce n'est pas que je ne me plaise pas ici, mais je n'habite pas très loin, maintenant...

-Ah... Fit le directeur un peu peiné, et bien dans ce cas, peut-être que notre restaurant aura l'honneur de vous recevoir ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça me changera un peu ! Et je viendrais peut-être aussi me faire coiffer par Calvin ? S'exclama John, en passant sa main légèrement sur ses cheveux.

-Oui, c'est vrai que nous avons un coiffeur hors pair...

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis John décida que l'heure était venue pour lui d'y aller alors il s'approcha de la porte, que Richard s'empressa d'ouvrir. Puis il quitta l'établissement, sans oublier de passer par l'accueil où il récupéra la petite boite contenant le bracelet de fleurs, livré quelque temps plus tôt.

-Cette jeune femme en a de la chance, elle va être en bonne compagnie ce soir... Murmura le directeur d'un ton enjoué, en regardant John sortir.

oOoOo

Le portier de l'hôtel héla un taxi et John grimpa à l'intérieur tout en indiquant l'adresse. Le chauffeur était un homme pas très bavard et il écoutait une musique reggae assez forte, qui allait parfaitement avec sa chevelure à la Bob Marley...

John se demanda un instant ce que ça pouvait faire de porter les cheveux aussi long...

-Z'êtes arrivé ! Ça f'ra huit dollars. J'espère que vous z'avez la monnaie, passke j'ai pu rien ! Et si vous z'avez b'soin d'un taxi un d'ces quat', d'mandez Ronon, j'connais la ville par cœur !

John le remercia, paya et sortit. La maison devant laquelle il se trouvait était assez grande, mais avait l'air accueillant. Et il y avait un petit vélo d'enfant, près de la porte d'entrée. Bizarre... Une mère célibataire ?

Ce n'était pas que ça lui déplaisait, mais sortir avec une femme qui avait un enfant et il voyait déjà ce qu'il allait être forcé d'endurer pendant toute la soirée... Entre les couches, les courses, l'éducation, les maladies infantiles et tout de qui va avec... Bon sang ! Il regrettait vraiment de s'être laisser prendre au piège !

Inspirant un grand coup, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Il entendit une cavalcade, puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, sur une fillette.

-Bonjour ! T'es qui toi ?

John se sentit tout bête ! Il allait vraiment devoir dire à cette gamine, assez mignonne d'ailleurs, qu'il allait sortir avec sa mère ?

-C'est qui Madison ? S'exclama une voix.

-Un monsieur !

-J'arrive !

Puis, alors que John ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre malgré tout, apparut une jeune femme tout à fait charmante. Du coup, il retrouva le sourire. C'est vrai ça ! Même si c'était son boulot d'être prévenant, c'était nettement plus facile de l'être avec une femme qui ne le rebutait pas !

-Mademoiselle Meredith McKay ? Demanda t-il alors en lisant le nom sur le carton d'invitation.

Un instant interdite, la jeune femme éclata de rire tout à coup, laissant John un peu déboussolé...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma chérie ? S'exclama une voix masculine.

John eu un léger sursaut. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il y avait un homme dans la famille ? Mais alors, pourquoi avoir recours à ses services ? Weir se serrait moquée de lui ? Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre.

Ou alors, il s'était trompé d'adresse...

-Vous êtes de l'agence Pégase n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors la jolie blonde.

-Oui... Répondit John embarrassé.

-Jeannie ? Insista la voix masculine, qui est-ce ?

-C'est juste le rencard de Meredith qui vient d'arriver ! S'exclama t-elle alors en riant de plus belle.

oOoOo

Il se sentait de plus en plus bête, debout sur le perron, avec sa petite boite à la main et devant lui, une jeune femme qui riait.

Mais quand elle se rendit compte de son comportement, elle se reprit très vite.

-Je suis désolée... mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir... quelqu'un comme vous ! S'excusa t-elle.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda John, un peu mortifié.

C'est vrai ça ! De quoi parlait-elle, quand elle disait "quelqu'un comme vous" ? Il n'était pas assez bien ?

Ou alors, Weir s'était faite avoir elle aussi et le smoking était de trop. En fait, ça ne devait être qu'une soirée entre "grosses têtes" et les clichés faisaient que l'on voyait toujours les génies mal fagotés, étant donné qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, souvent au dépend de leur propre apparence...

-Non ! Non, ne vous méprenez pas ! Vous êtes absolument parfait ! Mais...

-Jeannie ? Coupa un homme en s'approchant de la blonde, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Caleb, je te présente...

-John Sheppard ! Répondit John en tendant la main.

-C'est la personne qui doit accompagner Meredith... Continua t-elle en souriant.

-Maman, mais c'est un monsieur ! S'exclama alors la fillette en riant.

_Bien joué la gamine, t'as de bon yeux !_ Pensa John.

-Rentre à l'intérieur, toi et vas te préparer pour la nuit, j'arrive tout de suite !

-Mais maman !

-Madison, s'il te plait, écoute-moi, j'arrive dans pas longtemps, d'accord ?

-D'accord...

La petite fille partie, elle se tourna de nouveau vers John.

-Je suis désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée, je m'appelle Jeannie Miller, voici Caleb, mon époux et vous avez déjà fait connaissance de Madison, notre fille...

-Enchanté, madame... monsieur... et je suis désolé de me présenter de cette façon, mais on m'avait dit que je devais venir ici...

-Il y a certainement dû y avoir un malentendu, vous deviez retrouver mon fr... euh... Meredith à l'université de New-York, la cérémonie se passe là bas...

-Effectivement, je n'étais pas au courant...

-... vous savez où elle se trouve ? Demanda t-elle alors.

-Non, mais de toute façon... Commença t-il.

-Je vous accompagne ! Coupa t-elle alors, comme votre taxi est partit...

-Je vous remercie, mais une limousine ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

-Oh bon sang... je suis désolée de ne pas m'être expliquée plus clairement. Vous avez dû dépenser une fortune pour ça !

John sourit. Si elle avait su que cette dépense ne lui importait guère...

Juste à ce moment, le bruit d'un moteur surpuissant s'arrêtant derrière lui le fit se retourner.

-Bon et bien mon moyen de transport est là. Je vais donc vous laisser et y aller. Bonne soirée !

-Oui, à vous aussi...

oOoOo

Toujours sur le perron, devant la porte d'entrée, Jeannie se tourna vers son mari, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être là bas ! S'exclama Caleb.

-Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout la réaction de cet homme, quand il verra à qui il a à faire...

-Mon dieu ! Ça va faire des étincelles !

-Peut-être pas...

-Mais chérie, c'est un homme !

-Oui... et il est plutôt pas mal en plus...

-Quoi ? S'exclama Caleb.

-Mais il n'a aucune chance avec moi... c'est de toi, dont je suis amoureuse... Répondit Jeannie en l'embrassant.

-N'empêche... je serais curieux de voir ça...

-Moi aussi...

oOoOo

John se dirigea le plus dignement qu'il put vers la limousine, dont le chauffeur était sorti et lui maintenait la portière ouverte.

-Bonsoir monsieur, je m'appelle Aiden Ford. Mais vous êtes... seul ? S'étonna t-il.

-Et oui, la personne que je devais emmener est déjà sur place !

-Et bien une chose est sûre, au moins, elle ne sera pas en retard !

-Oui, c'est au moins ça de gagner ! S'esclaffa John.

Le trajet se passa plutôt bien. Le chauffeur était d'une compagnie agréable. Il devait avoir l'habitude de conduire des personnes ayant un statut plutôt élevé...

Faut dire que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui pouvait se permettre le luxe de louer ce genre de voiture à rallonge !

D'ailleurs, ça l'avait toujours épaté, ça...

Il avait beau être issu d'une famille plus qu'aisée, chez lui, l'argent était dépensé à bon escient et pas dans des voitures tape à l'œil qui tétaient du vingt litres au cent kilomètres !

C'est vrai que la maison familiale était "légèrement" immense, mais sa taille faisait que son père avait embauché plusieurs personnes à l'année pour l'entretient. Et à sa mort, son frère les avait gardés.

Ça créait des emplois, alors il n'avait pas mauvaise conscience !

Et c'est vrai que quand il y avait habité, il avait apprécié le confort...

oOoOo

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

-Monsieur... vous êtes arrivé.

John sortit de ses songes et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le chauffeur l'avait amené à bon port et il était effectivement devant l'entrée de l'établissement, qui, pour l'occasion, s'était paré d'une banderole annonçant la manifestation.

-Dites, est-ce que votre prestation se termine maintenant ? Dois-je faire appel à un taxi, pour rentrer ?

-Monsieur Woolsey m'a dit que je devais vous attendre, c'est prévu comme ça...

-Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse...

-Bonne soirée monsieur !

-Merci Ford ! A plus tard !

John quitta la voiture, sans oublier de prendre sa petite boite et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il se demanda soudain comment il allait reconnaitre la jeune femme qu'il devait accompagner...

Il monta les quelques marches qui menait à un hall gigantesque et s'approcha d'un homme, qui était assis derrière une sorte de bureau installé à droite et sur lequel il y avait un grand cahier.

-Bonsoir monsieur ? Vous êtes... ?

-Bonsoir, je suis John Sheppard, pouvez-vous me dire si mademoiselle Meredith McKay est déjà là, s'il vous plait ?

L'homme le regarda d'un œil appréciateur et se pencha sur le cahier, dont il parcourut rapidement la liste.

-Oui, cette personne est déjà là. Elle devrait être à l'intérieur... vous pouvez y aller...

_Super ! En plus, elle ne m'a même pas attendu !_ Pensa John.

Il remercia l'homme d'un petit signe de tête et entra à son tour dans la pièce...

oOoOo

Un verre à la main, John cherchait sa cavalière depuis un bon quart d'heure. Mais nul part, il ne voyait de jeune femme seule. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer quand un homme monta sur une estrade, installée au fond de la pièce.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je suis ravi de vous accueillir parmi nous afin de récompenser les meilleurs des meilleurs ! Mais tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous dire que je me sens très honoré...

John décrocha rapidement, il se devait d'être à côté d'une des personnes qui allaient recevoir un prix et c'était plutôt mal barré...

Bon sang, il devait la trouver et vite, sinon, Weir ne serait pas vraiment contente de ses services et il ne voulait pas ternir sa réputation !

-... et c'est ainsi que j'appelle l'un des nôtres, qui a eu la chance de pouvoir découvrir...

Et patati... et patata...

-... donc je vous prie de bien vouloir applaudir, ce cher docteur Meredith Rodney McKay !

Une personne grimpa les marches, serra la main du présentateur et se tourna vers la foule. John, qui avait porté son verre à la bouche, avala de travers.

Plus besoin de chercher, il venait de trouver...

oOoOo

_A suivre..._

oOoOo

Tadaaaaammmm !

Et voilà !  
Mais je pense que dès que John s'est pointé chez Jeannie, vous aviez deviné que c'était Rodney, le scientifique qu'il devait accompagner, n'est-ce pas ?

Allez, à vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

_Et merci de me lire…_


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite tant attendue, la rencontre !  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Dans le cas contraire et bien je suis désolée mais tant pis pour vous ! lol !

Maintenant, place au Rar's :

Merci **Tiine** ! Alors comme ça tu as aimé ? Je suis bien contente de lire que tu aurais aimé aussi avoir le 3éme ! Et bah non, faudra que tu attendes comme tout l'monde ! Sauf que comme je réponds à ta review juste avant, et bien bonne lecture !

oOoOo

Allez, finit les blablas, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

Alors là, Weir ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là !

Pourquoi avoir fait appel à ses services ? Ce n'était pas un homme qu'il lui fallait pour ce soir, mais une femme !

Comment allait-il faire, maintenant ? Comment se présenter à un homme avec qui vous êtes sensé passer la soirée ?

Et surtout, qu'allait-il faire de son bracelet de poignet ? Il n'allait tout de même pas offrir ça à un homme !

John pouffa tout à coup, s'attirant des œillades assassines de la part de ses voisins...

Mais lui, il s'en fichait un peu. Il venait juste de penser qu'encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas décidé de se pointer avec le traditionnel bouquet de fleurs...

Au moins, la petite boite passait plutôt inaperçu dans sa poche...

Il se rendit compte soudain que le silence s'était fait dans la salle et regarda de nouveau la scène.

Son cavalier avait visiblement fini son speech et attendait visiblement quelque chose...

... Qui ne venait pas...

Puis une voix se fit entendre tout à coup.

-Excusez-moi, docteur McKay, mais que pensez-vous de la possibilité de voyager à travers l'espace et ce à partir...

John était intelligent, c'est vrai, mais là, il était complètement largué !

A partir de ce moment, plusieurs questions fusèrent, auquel répondit le fameux Meredith McKay.

Et John n'en revenait toujours pas...

Un homme ! Il devait rester toute la soirée en compagnie d'un homme !

Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait beaucoup, mais quand même !

Il sortit le carton d'invitation de sa poche et le relut attentivement. Puis il ricana doucement. En fait, personne ne s'était fait avoir.

Ce n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance. La personne qu'il devait accompagner s'appelait Meredith R. McKay.

Seulement voilà, Meredith devait être aussi un prénom masculin. Et le "R" pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi !

Rachel... Rebecca... Ruby...

Mais non, lui, il était tombé sur un Rodney !

Mais tout à l'heure, quand il s'était présenté à l'adresse indiqué, la jeune femme qui l'avait accueilli devait savoir ce qu'il en était ! Et elle n'avait rien dit, pourtant !

Il comprenait pourquoi la gamine avait rigolé en s'écriant qu'il était un "monsieur" ! C'est sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment entré dans les mœurs, qu'un homme serve de cavalier à un autre...

Il prit donc son mal en patience et attendit que son... mais comment devait-il l'appeler, au fait ?

Bref, il allait attendre qu'il finisse son discourt. Après... et bien après, il aviserait à ce moment là...

oOoOo

Le docteur McKay, mis à part qu'il était un peu embarrassé par la taille de sa récompense, était assez content de sa soirée. Il avait réussi à lire son petit speech sans problème et apparemment ça avait plu, puisque plusieurs personnes lui avaient posé des questions plutôt intéressantes.

D'ailleurs, il y avait quelqu'un qui lui en avait posé une assez pertinente et maintenant qu'il y repensait, la réponse demandait à être un peu plus approfondit...

Il redressa le buste et se dirigea vers le buffet tout en saluant les gens qui l'arrêtaient au passage. Il avait une faim de loup...

oOoOo

John ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, depuis le moment où il était descendu de l'estrade, jusqu'à celui où il le vit aller vers le buffet...

Arborant un beau sourire, il se décida à le rejoindre afin de faire connaissance avec lui. Il n'était pas dit qu'il ne ferait pas ce pour quoi il était payé. Il avait une conscience professionnelle, tout de même !

Et puis, cet homme lui faisait une drôle d'impression...

C'était quelque chose d'étrange. Et comme il était curieux et bien il se devait de satisfaire sa curiosité !

oOoOo

McKay était content. Dire le contraire aurait été mentir. Il avait gagné le prix auquel il s'attendait. D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Il était le meilleur ! Même la banderole à l'entrée de l'université le disait !

Enfin, non, elle ne parlait pas que de lui, mais elle disait bien que c'était une réunion qui récompensait les meilleurs des meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ce qu'il tenait dans la main le prouvait, il l'était...

Mais franchement, avaient-ils besoin de faire un truc aussi imposant ?

Parce que maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire ? Où pourrait-il le poser, le temps de se servir ?

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se tourna alors, histoire de voir si il pouvait ou non confier sa récompense à la personne qui se proposait si gentiment de l'aider...

Et il se retrouva face à un homme habillé tout comme lui d'un smoking, mais dont la prestance semblait presque innée, chez lui...

Et le regard vert qui le fixait le mit un peu mal à l'aise...

-Pardon ? Réussit-il alors à sortir.

... Et tout de suite après, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il avait parfaitement entendu, alors pourquoi avait-il dit cette énormité ?

-Je vous demandais simplement si vous aviez besoin d'aide !

-Euh...

oOoOo

Exactement ce que John se disait à propos des grosses têtes ! Elles étaient bien pleines, mais dès qu'il fallait avoir une conversation dite "normale", il n'y avait plus grand monde...

Il détailla "son cavalier" pour la soirée et le trouva pas trop mal fait de sa personne, malgré un très léger arrondit au niveau de l'abdomen. Et si celui-ci était remarquablement caché par la coupe de sa veste, un œil exercé comme le sien ne le trompa pas le moins du monde. Cet homme devait aimer manger...

Et comme il attendait toujours une réponse, il supposa qu'il devait répéter sa question...

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je tienne votre récompense, le temps que vous vous serviez ? Redemanda t-il.

oOoOo

Depuis quand une simple question comme celle là lui posait problème ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il tout bête ?

Peut-être parce que l'homme avait maintenant un sourire plaqué sur sa bouche ?

-Je veux bien... mais je vous en prie, faites-y attention ! S'exclama t-il enfin.

John prit précieusement la plaque translucide et attendit patiemment qu'il se serve.

Quand il vit la quantité de nourriture que le scientifique "stocka" sur son assiette, il se dit en lui-même qu'il l'avait bien cerné. Oui, il aimait manger...

Et ça le fit sourire. Pour une fois qu'il ne sortait pas avec une femme qui avait fait vœux d'anorexie, ça le changeait !

Oui, finalement, ça lui plaisait, de ne pas subir le "picorage" de moineau de ces dames, auquel il avait quand même finit par s'habituer...

Le scientifique finit par se retourner et tendit la main.

-Merci... mais je vais peut-être récupérer mon bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

John sourit encore.

-Excusez-moi, mais finalement, je ne préfère pas...

-Comment ? Couina Rodney, mais...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rendrais votre récompense... mais avant, j'aimerais être sûr d'une chose, vous êtes bien... Meredith R. McKay ?

-Docteur McKay et franchement, si vous pouviez éviter le Meredith et ne retenir que le Rodney, ça m'arrangerait bien... et vous êtes ?

-Oh pardon ! S'exclama faussement John, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis John Sheppard...

-Enchanté, monsieur Sheppard.

-... et je suis votre cavalier pour la soirée !

John se félicita d'avoir gardé en main le trophée, parce que sinon, il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait atterri par terre...

A côté de l'assiette...

oOoOo

Passé un grand moment de silence, John fit un signe discret à l'intention d'un serveur et lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait eu un petit... incident...

Rodney était toujours fixe, la bouche entrouverte...

Il semblait même à John qu'il allait manquer d'air, si il ne se mettait pas à respirer rapidement...

-Docteur McKay, ce n'est pas très grave, vous savez. Une assiette qui tombe, ça peut arriver...

John savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas du tout à cause de ça que son vis-à-vis restait silencieux. Le fait qu'il se soit présenté comme étant son cavalier l'avait apparemment bouleversé...

-Euh... je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, vous êtes... quoi ? Finit par dire Rodney.

-Votre cavalier pour la soirée. Vous n'étiez pas au courant, peut-être ?

-Au courant ? Mais... je croyais que... enfin, ce n'est pas que vous n'êtes pas... mais quand même, vous êtes...

La phrase plutôt décousue amena un autre sourire sur le visage de John. Cet homme lui plaisait bien finalement. Même si il venait de recevoir une haute distinction à propos de recherche dont lui, n'avait malheureusement rien écouté, il avait gardé tout de même la faculté de réagir normalement.

C'est vrai ça ! Quel est l'homme qui n'aurait pas eu cette réaction, en apprenant qu'il allait devoir passer toute la soirée en compagnie d'une personne qui portait un smoking au lieu d'une robe de soirée !

-... je suis... ?

-Vous êtes... un homme ! S'exclama enfin Rodney.

-Oui, je vous remercie de l'avoir remarqué et c'est un fait, je suis un homme !

-Mais Jeannie m'avait dit qu'elle s'adresserait à la meilleure agence d'escorte du coin et... et manifestement, elle s'est trompée !

-Jeannie... et c'est... ?

-Ma sœur ! Ah elle va m'entendre, celle là ! Depuis qu'elle a commis l'énorme erreur d'abandonner ses recherches et de se marier avec ce type, elle n'a plus toute sa tête !

-Vous parlez sans doute de la jeune femme chez qui je suis allé tout à l'heure, pensant vous trouver sur place...

-Désolé, mais je trouvais préférable de me rendre seul à cette réunion. J'avais bien informé ma sœur de mes intentions et je lui avais même dit de ne pas faire appel à votre... agence, mais de toute évidence, elle ne m'a pas écouté...

-Et bien, je suis désolé de l'apprendre aussi tard, mais maintenant que je suis ici, je vais quand même honorer mon contrat !

John s'amusait comme un petit fou. La tête du scientifique qui se tenait droit comme un piquet face à lui valait tout l'or du monde !

-Mais... vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec moi toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Je suis à votre service pour toute la durée de cette soirée, alors profitez-en !

-Que j'en profite ? Couina Rodney, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que je suis là pour satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs... Répondit alors John.

oOoOo

Si il y avait une personne qui avait de la chance de ne pas être présente ce soir, c'était bien la sœur de ce cher docteur Meredith Rodney McKay !

Parce que sinon, elle aurait eu certainement droit à la plus belle remontrance qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu !

Rodney ne savait plus où se mettre...

Jamais il n'avait été autant gêné de toute sa vie !

Si il avait bien compris et la, il n'y avait malheureusement pas de doute possible, il avait en face de lui un gigolo ? Et qui en plus, était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il voulait ?

Mais ça allait jusqu'où, ce genre de service ?

Pas qu'il était intéressé, il ne sentait pas vraiment attiré par ses semblables, mais bon...

Il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour lui demander des choses qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait pas pensé faire...

oOoOo

John avait ressenti le brusque changement d'attitude de son compagnon de soirée, quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il satisferait tous ses caprices. Mais après tout, que craignait-il ?

L'homme était un scientifique et n'était apparemment pas attiré par lui. Physiquement parlant, bien sûr...

Alors pour une fois que ça se terminerait par une solide poignée de main au lieu de la tentative de séduction, voir de baiser volé et bien il n'était pas déçu !

Alors il rendit le trophée à son propriétaire, se tourna vers le buffet et remplit une autre assiette. Puis, avec un grand sourire, il reprit de nouveau la plaque des mains de Rodney.

-Voilà. Vous pouvez manger tranquillement, je vous assure qu'elle ne craint absolument rien avec moi ! S'exclama t-il en pointant du menton la récompense.

oOoOo

Oui, finalement, Rodney allait sans doute passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de cet homme. Même si la fréquentation des autres scientifiques ne l'avait jamais rebuté. Après tout, ils avaient le même genre de conversation et les mêmes centres d'intérêts !

-Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps... Dit-il soudain en posant l'assiette.

Ce fut au tour de John de déglutir difficilement. Il se demanda soudain si il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, en précisant qu'il était là pour satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices.

Car franchement, il avait quand même des limites...

-Je vous écoute... Répondit-il, un brin d'anxiété dans la voix.

Le scientifique baissa les yeux.

-Billard...

-Pardon ? S'étonna John.

-Je n'ai jamais joué au billard... Répéta Rodney un peu plus fort.

Après tout, vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule qu'en ce moment !

oOoOo

John eu presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un gros câlin...

L'homme qui venait de recevoir un prix d'excellence dans le domaine de la physique, n'avait jamais pris le temps de jouer ?

Encore un qui avait dû avoir la panoplie du parfait petit chimiste étant petit...

Et il était prêt à parier qu'il devait avoir une encyclopédie complète comme livre de chevet !

Mais le billard !

Dire que dans la maison de son père, il y avait une pièce entièrement consacré à ce jeu ! Et même chez lui, dans son loft, il en avait fait livrer un !

Bon, c'est vrai que jouer tout seul ça n'était pas franchement ce qu'il y avait de plus plaisant, mais bon...

-Etes-vous obligé de rester toute la soirée ici ? Demanda t-il alors à Rodney.

-Comment ça ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez jouer au billard, alors je vous demande si vous êtes obligé de rester ici toute la soirée, ou si vous pouvez vous échapper...

oOoOo

Rodney se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. L'agence s'était peut-être trompée de sexe en choisissant la personne qui devait l'accompagner, mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal !

Il n'aurait sans aucun doute jamais osé demander à une femme de l'accompagner dans une salle de billard...

Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à y jouer alors qu'il se trouvait à une cérémonie de récompense !

Alors que là, en compagnie d'un homme, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il espérait, en tout cas, que ça ferait normal...

-Je pense que je peux m'échapper sans problème. De toute façon, personne ne se rendra compte que je suis là ou pas. Ces gens sont tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes...

John se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

Décidément, cet homme lui plaisait de plus en plus !

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Alors ?  
Pas trop déçues ? (j'mets "es" à la fin, y'a pas d'mecs qui lisent cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?)  
Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de John et Rodney. Ne vous impatientez pas, la suite sera là lundi prochain !

En attendant, passez une bonne soirée et à plus !  
Bizzz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai horriblement mal aux doigts alors je vous laisse savourer comme il se doit ce chapitre. La seule chose que je vous demanderais, c'est de ne pas me maudire en arrivant à la fin...

J'y crois pas trop mais comme on dit, "l'espoir fait vivre !"

Allez, j'vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 4

Ils étaient sortis de l'université et comme Rodney l'avait dit, effectivement, personne ne vint les retenir alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la grande porte. Mais John remarqua que même si le scientifique avait prévu cette attitude, l'air triste sur son visage montrait que ça lui avait quand même fait du mal...

Ils descendirent les marches et John donna le nom de son chauffeur au voiturier, qui s'empressa de le faire venir.

-Je peux savoir où vous allez m'emmener ? Demanda alors Rodney.

-Oui, dans un bar !

-Mais... on n'est pas trop habillé pour ce genre d'endroit ? S'étonna Rodney.

John, les mains dans les poches, le regarda. C'est vrai que dans un bar, voir un homme habillé d'un smoking pourrait paraitre un peu étrange mais...

-Non, on est à New-York ! Affirma t-il et en plus, on est deux ! Alors on passera certainement pour des excentriques. Ça vous gêne ?

-Euh... non...

-Et bien c'est parfait ! Je connais un endroit où il y a des tables de billards et où l'ambiance est excellente. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez...

Rodney allait répondre, mais il fut interrompu par le voiturier qui lui indiqua que leur voiture les attendait.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Rodney, quand il vit la limousine.

-Notre moyen de transport pour la soirée, vous venez ? Répondit tranquillement John.

-C'est compris dans vos services ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça et laissez-vous faire... allez, montez !

Ford, leur chauffeur, avait écouté avec attention leur discussion mais sans rien laisser paraitre. Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas une dame mais un homme, le compagnon de son patron d'un soir ?

Décidément, les gens avaient des mœurs bien étranges, dans cette grande ville...

Mais il sourit en refermant la portière, une fois les deux hommes montés. Il les trouvait plutôt bien assortis...

oOoOo

John demanda au chauffeur de les emmener au City Hall Billiard Club, très près de l'université. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un bar mais plutôt un club, comme son nom l'indiquait. A son arrivé à Manhattan, il avait pris le temps de visiter le coin et en voulant voir à quoi ressemblait le célèbre pont de Brooklyn, il avait découvert cet endroit.

-Voilà, monsieur, vous êtes arrivés ! Annonça le chauffeur.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas trop... Commença Rodney.

-Et bien si vous ne savez pas, laissez-moi vous guider ! Rétorqua John.

Puis il s'adressa à Ford.

-Je pense que je vais me passer de vos services car je ne sais pas du tout à quelle heure on va finir...

-Ça ne me dérange pas vous savez. Vous êtes mon seul client pour la soirée, alors... Répondit celui-ci.

-Bon et bien dans ce cas, je vous garde ! Allez Rodney, on descend ! Vous permettez que je vous appelle Rodney, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien euh... oui...

-Parfait, moi, c'est John !

Et sous l'œil rieur de leur chauffeur qui leur souhaita un bon jeu tout en portant sa main à sa casquette, il sortit de la voiture et incita Rodney à en faire autant.

-Donnez-moi le numéro de votre voiture, je vous contacterais quand on aura fini ! Dit-il alors.

Ford fouilla dans sa poche et tendit une carte, que John prit avant d'entrainer Rodney à l'intérieur...

oOoOo

Le club en question était un endroit assez huppé et le fait qu'ils soient vêtus d'un smoking ne choqua pas outre mesure. D'ailleurs, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, en matière de vêtements !

Du nouveau riche qui se pavanait dans un costume hors de prix et affublé d'un cigare aux lèvres, en passant par le jeune héritier, blasé par tout ça et qui était simplement habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Mais d'une grande marque, le tee-shirt... quand même...

John se sentait presque comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ce milieu, alors que Rodney...

Il se rendit compte très vite que le scientifique n'était pas spécialement à l'aise.

Il le laissa seul quelques secondes et s'adressa à un homme, derrière un comptoir, qui lui tendit une carte magnétique. Puis il revint vers Rodney, posa doucement sa main sur son bras et l'entraina à sa suite.

-On va où, là ? S'affola Rodney.

-Les salles de billards se trouvent au sous-sol, alors on descend !

Impressionné, Rodney le suivit. Quelques marches plus bas, John ouvrit une porte à l'aide de la carte et ils entrèrent. Etant venu jouer plusieurs fois dans ce club, John avait ses petites habitudes. Alors il détacha les boutons de sa veste et la retira, sous les yeux un peu paniqués de Rodney.

-Vous devriez en faire autant, vous n'allez pas être à l'aise pour jouer, avec votre veste sur le dos. Donnez-la moi, je vais l'accrocher.

-Vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda Rodney, histoire de dire quelque chose.

C'est qu'il était quand même intimidé, d'être seul avec lui dans la salle.

-Quand j'en ai un peu marre de jouer seul chez moi, oui...

-Ah parce que vous en avez un chez vous ? S'étonna Rodney.

Cet homme l'intriguait beaucoup. Il avait de la classe, mais il se faisait payer pour sortir avec des femmes seules, lors de soirées organisées !

Enfin là, il accompagnait un homme, mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à faire ce genre de métier ?

-Allez-y, posez-la ! S'exclama tout à coup John.

-Pardon ?

-La question ! Posez-la !

-Mais non ! Je n'ai pas...

-Vous êtes entrain de vous demander pour quelles raisons je me fais payer pour sortir avec des femmes le soir ? Ou en l'occurrence, un homme seul, c'est ça ?

-Et bien... à vrai dire...oui ! Vous savez vous tenir, vous avez une certaine classe, vous parlez bien et vous êtes plutôt pas mal, enfin je veux dire... Bafouilla Rodney.

-Merci. Mais en principe, ça devrait plutôt être le contraire...

-Le contraire ?

-Oui, je suis votre cavalier. Et de ce fait, c'est moi, qui devrais vous faire des compliments et pas l'inverse ! Mais pour l'instant, vous allez vous mettre à l'aise et me donner votre veste. Je vais vous donner votre premier cours de billard !

Rodney détacha presque à regret les boutons, mais le visage avenant de John, qui le regardait en souriant, vint vite à bout de ses réticences. Et après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé à jouer alors...

Une fois la veste accrochée, John s'approcha d'une petite armoire vitrée et se saisit d'une queue de billard.

-Venez à côté de moi et regardez la façon dont je joue, ensuite, ce sera à votre tour.

John se positionna et tira. Puis il se redressa et jeta un œil sur Rodney, qui, émerveillé, suivait les boules, dont plusieurs étaient rentrées dans les trous situés de chaque côté de la table.

-Vous voyez ? Ce n'est pas difficile ! Maintenant, c'est à vous !

-Euh... je n'y connais rien, mais ce n'est pas au même joueur de jouer tant qu'il touche les boules ?

-Si, normalement c'est comme ça. Mais là, on ne joue pas, je vous apprends, alors c'est à vous, venez !

Rodney s'approcha de John, qui lui mit la queue en main et lui indiqua la façon dont il devait se tenir.

Le scientifique était penché sur la table et John était derrière lui, plaqué dans son dos, la main droite sur son bras droit et la gauche posée sur sa hanche, afin de se maintenir...

-Voilà... vous y êtes... alors allez-y doucement... votre main droite doit faire glisser la queue entre les doigts de votre main gauche. Ça doit coulisser facilement... sans à coup...

Rodney respirait assez difficilement. La proximité du corps de son "professeur", lui donnait subitement chaud. Très chaud...

oOoOo

John se demanda soudain si il n'était pas entrain de jouer avec le feu...

Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de réactions auparavant. Et il sentait bien que Rodney avait quelques difficultés à rester impassible. Mais il ne savait pas si c'est parce qu'il appréciait, ou parce qu'il ne savait pas comment dire qu'il était gêné...

Parce que lui, il ne se sentait pas du tout gêné. L'impression qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa cavalière était en fait un cavalier ne l'avait pas spécialement choqué. Il était assez ouvert d'esprit et ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui parce qu'un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de lui. Mais comme il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, il cessa de se prendre la tête. Il était là pour s'amuser alors il allait s'amuser !

oOoOo

La proximité de John dans son dos lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Mais après quelques bières, que John avait commandées, ce sentiment, qu'il n'avait pas encore défini disparut, pour faire place à tout autre chose.

Rodney se sentait bien, détendu et incroyablement à son aise...

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il essayait de jouer. Et si il arrivait à toucher les boules pratiquement à chaque fois, il n'avait pas encore réussi à en rentrer une !

Et ça avait le don de l'énerver un peu...

Lui qui se targuait de toujours tout réussir n'était pas fichu d'y arriver ! Pourtant, il avait tout essayé...

Il s'était tout d'abord exclamé que c'était la faute de son "professeur" qui ne devait pas être si bon que ça.

John s'était mis à rire. Après tout, ce n'était pas bien méchant, comme réflexion. Et il avait ensuite mis beaucoup plus de cœur à l'ouvrage à expliquer à un élève récalcitrant la bonne façon de s'y prendre.

Ensuite, c'était la faute du matériel qui ne devait pas être de bonne qualité !

John avait alors pris la queue et avait joué. Et comme par hasard, la boule avaient sagement roulé jusque dans le trou...

Le scientifique avait levé les yeux au plafond en marmonnant qu'il avait une chance de cocu.

John eut un petit sourire triste et avait précisé que ça ne risquait pas d'être le cas, étant donné que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il était seul...

Rodney s'était senti bête. Du coup, c'était lui qui avait payé la tournée de bière suivante...

-Comme quoi, même les meilleurs n'ont pas forcément de la chance... Avait-il dit alors.

-Je bois à une fin de soirée géniale ! S'était exclamé John, en levant son verre.

-A tous les cocus de la planète ! Puissent-ils ne jamais le savoir ! Renchérit Rodney, en levant le sien.

-Et que dieu fasse que ça ne soit pas nous !

-Amen !

Ils avaient trinqué et de fil en aiguille, avaient fini par se tutoyer. Les verres vidés y étaient pour beaucoup...

Mais si d'habitude, John se retenait de trop boire, il avait décidé que cette soirée se passerait différemment. Même si son contrat était très clair là-dessus et qu'il s'était toujours employé à le respecter. Après tout, il l'a passait en compagnie d'un homme et il pouvait se laisser aller un peu...

Et Rodney continuait à s'entêter de jouer. Il avait du mal à tenir debout sans vaciller, mais il voulait quand même y arriver ! Alors John le laissait faire et souriait devant ses tentatives infructueuses. De toute façon, il devait lui tenir compagnie, pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait...

Et enfin, le miracle tant attendu arriva. Rodney avait réussi, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, à envoyer une boule dans un trou !

-Ça y est ! S'exclama t-il tout joyeux, j'y suis arrivé ! C'est pas trop tôt !

-Oui, mais malheureusement... Commença John.

-Quoi, malheureusement ? Ce n'est pas le but du jeu ? Fallait pas qu'elle rentre ?

-Si... mais pas la blanche... je te l'avais pourtant dit !

-Ah ? J'ai pas entendu ! Affirma Rodney avec un air de parfaite mauvaise foi.

Il se tourna vers une petite table, placée dans un coin de la pièce et se saisit de son verre.

-L'est vide... Marmonna t-il alors en le mettant très près de ses yeux.

John sourit, il se sentait bien. Un peu trop bien peut-être et Rodney n'avait plus les idées très claires…

-Tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Je pense que la leçon est terminée maintenant. Je vais te ramener chez toi...

-Emmène-moi plutôt chez toi ! J'ai envie de voir l'endroit où t'habites ! S'exclama tout à coup Rodney. John se raidit un peu. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'emmener ses conquêtes chez lui...

Puis il se mit à sourire. Rodney n'était pas une conquête, de toute façon !

Il sortit alors la carte sur laquelle était noté le numéro de la limousine et prit son portable.

-Wouah ! Ça c'est du matos ! S'exclama le scientifique en louchant sur le téléphone, t'as les moyens dit-donc ! Ça doit bien payer, ton job !

Puis il se mit à tanguer dangereusement. John posa précipitamment son portable sur le billard et aida Rodney à s'assoir dans un fauteuil, près de la petite table ronde.

-Tu restes assis pendant que j'appelle la limousine, d'accord ?

-D'accord... mais tu m'oublies pas hein ? Dit Rodney en le voyant s'éloigner un peu.

-Non, je ne pars pas sans toi... ne crains rien... ça va aller ?

-Ouais... mais j'ai soif...

-Non, tu as assez bu. Tu risques d'être malade si tu continues...

Rodney poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et finit par se tenir tranquille, bien calé dans le fauteuil.

Après avoir appelé le chauffeur, John se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se lever.

-Allez viens ! On y va, il ne va pas tarder à arriver !

-Qui ça ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix pâteuse.

-Le chauffeur...

-T'es pas un gigolo, toi... t'as pas la tête d'un gigolo... alors t'es quoi ?

John se raidit légèrement. Mais il aurait dû se douter que c'était comme ça que le scientifique le voyait...

-Quelqu'un qui va te ramener chez toi... Dit-il alors doucement.

-Nan ! Je veux aller voir où t'habites ! Insista Rodney.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument le savoir ?

-Parce que je me sens bien avec toi. T'es pas comme les autres qui me lèchent tout le temps les bottes. Toi, t'es naturel avec moi et je t'aime bien !

John fut surpris. Puis il mit la réflexion sur le compte de l'alcool ingurgité...

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien, mais franchement, tu devrais faire un petit régime... Marmonna t-il en l'aidant à se tenir debout.

oOoOo

Le trajet du sous-sol jusqu'à la voiture fut épique. Grimper des escaliers quand on a un peu bu n'est pas si simple que ça. On pourrait croire que le fait d'avoir un mur pas très loin de ses mains serait pratique mais en fait, ce n'était pas le cas. Surtout quand on est deux et qu'on monte cote à cote...

Rodney ne se tenait plus vraiment droit mais il voulait quand même sortir seul. Et il avait réussi ! Après l'avoir laissé s'avachir lamentablement dans la limousine, sous le sourire immense de Ford leur chauffeur, John était redescendu chercher leurs vestes, restées accrochées dans la salle. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Son compagnon d'un soir n'était pas complètement ivre, mais il ne tenait pas l'alcool, ça c'était sûr. Il soupira un peu en constatant qu'il n'était pas très frais lui non plus...

Alors devait-il le ramener chez lui où l'emmener à son appartement, comme il lui avait demandé ?

-Rodney, où est-ce que tu habites ? Lui demanda t-il soudain.

Il décida d'aviser en fonction de la réponse...

-Je veux pas aller chez moi ce soir, j'ai pas envie de rester seul... je veux aller chez toi...

-Dis-moi d'abord où tu habites et après je verrais, d'accord ?

-Cheyenne Mountain...

-Où ça ? S'étonna John.

-J'habite à Cheyenne Mountain, près de la base militaire, tu connais pas ? C'est là où il y a tout plein de trucs super hyper secret ! Mais chuuuut, c'est un secret ! Murmura t-il en mettant son index sur ses lèvres.

John ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdit. Alors comme ça, le scientifique habitait à Cheyenne Mountain ?

Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'ils fassent près de trois mille kilomètres pour se connaitre, alors qu'ils habitaient près l'un de l'autre !

Et comme il ne savait pas si il pouvait le ramener à l'adresse où il était allé le chercher, John décida de le ramener dans son appartement et d'attendre qu'il dessoule un peu. Il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser seul dans cet état... Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés. John sortit le premier, puis aida Rodney et laissa un généreux pourboire au chauffeur, qui le remercia chaleureusement, avant de les quitter, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres...

oOoOo

-Wouaaaahh... c'est la classe ! S'exclama Rodney en rentrant chez John.

-Si tu veux te rafraichir un peu, la salle d'eau est là bas, au bout du couloir, pendant ce temps là, je vais faire un peu de café...

Rodney s'éloigna, d'un pas mal assuré et John fila dans la cuisine. Il était entrain de prendre des tasses quand soudain, il entendit une mélodie. Il s'approcha alors du salon et vit Rodney assis sur la petite banquette devant le piano. Il avait l'air très concentré et plus du tout éméché même si il était encore un peu rouge. Et si l'air qu'il jouait était triste, il était très bien interprété...

-Tu n'es pas seulement doué qu'en physique, apparemment... Murmura John en s'approchant de lui.

-Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas touché un piano et le tien est superbe... Lui répondit Rodney en passant la paume de la main sur le bois lisse et brillant.

-Continue, s'il te plait...

Rodney fit courir à nouveau ses doigts sur les touches et John ne put empêcher les siens de se poser sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter et louper quelques notes...

Puis il se pencha et passant ses bras de chaque côté de Rodney, il joua avec lui un instant...

Mais il cessa bientôt. Enivré par l'odeur de l'après rasage de Rodney, il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de celui-ci...

Rodney, surpris, se retourna brusquement et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Et voilà...

Et là, j'me dis que même si vous aimez cette fic et que même si vous aimez l'auteuse (c'est-à-dire moi^^), parce qu'elle écrit des fics super intéressantes (et oui, mon égo est toujours autant surdimensionné^^) vous avez quand même une grande, que dis-je, une énorme envie de me torturer pour avoir coupé à ce moment là !

Et là, j'vous répondrais que de toute façon, si vous me torturez, vous n'aurez pas la suite la semaine prochaine.

Alors ? Qui s'est qu'est dans la mouise ? Hum ?  
Au fait, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant...

Bon, j'arrête, j'ai super mal aux mains d'avoir jardiné pratiquement toute la journée...

Bizzz et bonne soirée  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour le retard mais vendredi, c'était mon anniversaire de mariage, samedi, c'était le mariage de la fille d'un couple d'amis et dimanche, c'était le baptême de mon petit neveu (adorable le p'tit bout d'chou avec d'immenses yeux bleu et des cils long comme ça !).  
Et lundi, donc hier, heureusement que je ne bossais pas parce que comme ça, j'ai pu buller royalement sur mon canapé pour me remettre de mes émotions !  
... et aussi de mes maux de pieds.  
J'adore les talons hauts (même trèèèès haut) mais danser avec toute une nuit et remarcher avec le lendemain, mes pieds ont criés au scandale !

Bref...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Ah oui, une chose importante !**

Etes-vous au courant que les administrateurs de ce site suppriment les fics qui comportent des lemons, et ce depuis le début du mois de juin ?  
J'ai lu ça au début d'une histoire dans un autre fandom et du coup, nombreux sont les auteurs qui ont vu certaines de leurs histoires purement et simplement supprimées !

Alors je ne sais pas si ça va arriver jusqu'à moi (mais pourquoi je passerais au travers ?) mais si jamais c'est le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerais à vous abreuver avec mes histoires. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'y arriverais !  
Si jamais quelqu'un connait un autre site qui accepte tous les genres, qu'il ou qu'elle me le dise, j'étudierais ça avec une très grande attention.

Est-ce une info ou une intox, je ne sais pas. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je m'en rendrais compte assez vite...  
En attendant ce jour funeste (qui n'arrivera point j'espère^^), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

Rodney ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il se laissait embrasser. Rien de bien dramatique en soi. Mais le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme...

Un homme qu'il avait certes trouvé charmant, attentionné et très bien élevé, mais un homme tout de même...

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne faisait strictement rien pour l'arrêter.

En fait, si il avait gardé la bouche hermétiquement fermée au début, la douceur de son hôte lui fit perdre tous ses moyens et il finit par l'entrouvrir...

Presque aussitôt, il sentit la langue de John s'y faufiler et sans même s'en rendre compte, une de ses mains se leva, pour se poser sur sa nuque, le rapprochant plus de lui, si c'était encore possible...

oOoOo

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aimerait embrasser un homme, John aurait sans aucun doute fichu son poing dans la figure de celui qui aurait osé proférer une telle énormité !

Seulement voilà, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus le faire...

Jamais un simple baiser ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Il n'osait croire qu'il était entrain d'embrasser un homme. Il avait beau se dire que de toute façon si l'autre le laissait faire, c'est qu'il en avait envie aussi, il finit par relever la tête. Il ne devait pas oublier que Rodney était un client de l'agence et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'éthique le lui interdisait, sans parler de sa conscience. De plus, Rodney n'était pas son état normal et lui non plus. Ils avaient bu et il avait l'impression d'abuser de lui...

Alors il se décala un peu et s'assit à côté de lui, sur la banquette. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda tout à coup John.

-Et bien... un baiser... enfin je crois... Répondit Rodney, un peu embarrassé.

-Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, mais du morceau que tu jouais, à l'instant... je connais l'air, mais pas le titre...

-A vrai dire, moi non plus... écoute... je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais...

-Tu regrettes ? Coupa John.

Rodney le regarda droit dans les yeux sans répondre. En fait, il ne savait pas trop. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la caresse des lèvres de John sur les siennes et avait même répondu, quand celui-ci avait glissé sa langue dans sa bouche. Mais il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça.

C'était la toute première fois que ça lui arrivait...

-Non... enfin je ne crois pas, mais... est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai un peu trop bu ?

-Peut-être… je ne sais pas... mais on est deux dans ce cas et on n'ira pas plus loin si tu ne le désires pas...

John put voir Rodney se mettre à rougir comme une tomate. Même lui n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça. Il venait tout bonnement de lui proposer de passer la nuit avec lui ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà... Commença Rodney.

-Non... jusqu'à présent, jamais aucun homme ne m'a fait l'effet que tu me fais. Et ça me fait un peu peur à vrai dire... je ne pensais pas être... enfin... et toi ?

-Non... et moi non plus, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça... faut dire que je suis plutôt novice en la matière. J'ai eu très peu d'aventures et toutes se sont plutôt mal terminées... sans doute parce que...

-... parce que c'étaient des femmes ? Lâcha John.

Et là, le petit quelque chose qu'il ressentait sans savoir ce que c'était vraiment, refit surface...

oOoOo

Rodney toussota et tourna la tête. Il savait que la situation demandait réflexion, mais les bières ingurgitées ne lui avaient pas laissé le cerveau très net. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas envie de passer le restant de la soirée tout seul et il avait avoué à John qu'il se sentait bien, en sa compagnie...

Mais est-ce que ça irait jusqu'à passer la nuit avec lui ?

Il inspira un bon coup, puis il s'assit à califourchon sur la banquette et le fixa.

-Je te mentirais si je répondais oui, étant donné que je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme... je n'ai donc aucune comparaison... mais j'ai aimé t'embrasser... d'après toi, ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda t-il, un peu anxieux d'entendre la réponse.

-Je n'en sais rien... ça veut peut-être simplement dire qu'on aime ça tous les deux... on... on devrait peut-être ressayer, pour voir...

-... Euhh... d'accord... Répondit Rodney d'une voix étranglée.

John se leva et s'assit de la même façon que Rodney puis s'approcha de lui. Mais leurs genoux les gênaient et ils étaient obligés de se pencher un peu trop en avant. Alors John se redressa et, passant les mains sous les cuisses de Rodney, il les souleva un peu, s'approcha encore, puis reposa les jambes sur les siennes.

Le scientifique s'était un peu raidi, mais finalement, il se laissa faire...

Ils se sentaient aussi bête l'un que l'autre, se demandant lequel des deux allait faire le premier pas. John soupira puis décida de prendre les devants. Posant ses deux mains sur les joues de Rodney, il pencha un peu sa tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du scientifique.

Juste posées... le baiser n'était même pas appuyé. John embrassait doucement Rodney, puis pointa un petit bout de langue, humidifiant les lèvres...

Rodney se mit à gémir et entrouvrit la bouche...

Leurs langues se touchèrent timidement, puis osèrent passer la barrière de leur propre bouche, s'enroulant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre...

Les lèvres se plaquèrent un peu plus et enfin, ils se laissèrent aller...

oOoOo

John était complètement chamboulé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait en étant plaqué contre le torse du scientifique. Ses mains, qui étaient jusque là sagement posées sur les joues, les avaient quittées et il le serrait tendrement dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Et même si le scientifique lui avait affirmé qu'il était novice, il embrassait divinement bien...

Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Oh non... Il était trop bien...

oOoOo

Rodney se demandait si il aurait agi de la même façon, si il avait été complètement sobre. Comment le fait d'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?

Il ne savait plus où il était, ni comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était incroyablement bien, dans les bras de John. A sa place...

Les mains qui lui caressaient le dos et descendaient même parfois jusque sur ses reins l'excitaient terriblement...

C'était fou... C'était même complètement insensé, mais il avait envie de faire l'amour avec l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Et même si il était persuadé que la "prestation" qui allait suivre devait sans aucun doute être tarifée, il s'en fichait.

Ce soir, il avait envie d'être aimé... Et John était celui qu'il voulait...

Alors il finit par s'arracher à la douce étreinte et posa son front contre celui de John, haletant. Il savait ce qu'il désirait, mais aurait-il le courage de le dire ?

Il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule et il avait peur. Puis il sentit une main lui relever doucement le menton...

oOoOo

John se demanda comment il devait s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait finir la soirée en beauté... avec Rodney... tous les deux... dans un lit...

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi... Commença John.

Sans finir sa phrase, il se leva et tendit la main à Rodney en lui souriant. La respiration un peu rapide, le scientifique se leva à son tour et remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était excité. La vision du pantalon légèrement déformé de John le fit rougir encore et du coup, il essaya de cacher sa propre érection.

-Rodney, ne soit pas gêné... après tout, c'est très flatteur pour moi, tu sais... Murmura John.

Gardant la main dans la sienne, John l'entraina à sa suite et ouvrit une porte. Rodney put voir que c'était une chambre, avec un immense lit...

-J'ai envie de toi Rodney. Je ne sais pas ce que va donner cette histoire, mais ce soir, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, de t'aimer et d'être aimé... et toi ?

La bouche entrouverte, Rodney ne pouvait plus parler. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était le reflet exact de ce qu'il voulait. Alors mieux que des mots, qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer, il s'approcha de John et l'embrassa fougueusement, le faisant gémir...

John sans lâcher la bouche, qu'il adorait caresser de la langue, poussa alors lentement Rodney vers le lit, l'obligeant doucement à s'allonger dessus. Puis il déboutonna la chemise et le pantalon, qui atterrirent bien vite par terre...

oOoOo

Les mains des deux hommes étaient avides de caresses. Elles n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de la peau de l'autre. Et les bouches s'embrassaient, laissant passer un souffle saccadé, ainsi que des gémissements...

Rodney sentit sa chemine s'ouvrir et inspira très fort quand John posa sa bouche sur son torse...

Son désir était tellement fort qu'il en était presque douloureux. Et alors qu'il allait supplier son tortionnaire de le libérer de cette tension, il se sentit abandonné. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que John s'était allongé à côté de lui, les yeux fermés et la respiration erratique.

Il attendit un peu, puis se mit sur le côté et passa sa main doucement sur le torse, qui se soulevait rapidement.

-John... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rodney... je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça... de te faire ça...

Mortifié, Rodney déglutit difficilement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque, je ne te plais pas ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama John, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas de moi... Murmura Rodney.

Le scientifique inspira alors bruyamment, puis se détourna...

oOoOo

Comment avait-il pu croire que John aurait voulu aller jusqu'à lui faire l'amour ?

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion mais pourtant, il y avait vraiment cru... Il était tellement bien dans ses bras. Ses baisers, ses caresses... le poids de son corps d'homme sur le sien lui avait donné des frissons. Mais il avait encore trop espéré...

Il avait sans aucun doute une tête bien faite, mais pour le reste... John avait dû être déçu par ce qu'il avait vu de lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de comparaison entre eux.

Il ne faisait pas de sport, aimait bien manger et même si ce n'était pas dramatique, ça se voyait quand même un peu. Il n'était pas idiot, il s'était parfaitement rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien d'un Apollon...

Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Et il devait partir avant de flancher, alors il se redressa...

oOoOo

John avait envie de Rodney. Il avait vraiment envie de lui. D'ailleurs, son corps lui faisait douloureusement sentir...

Sa respiration haletante, les battements de son cœur, qui étaient plus que rapide, ses mains qui tremblaient presque... tout en lui réclamait le plaisir que le corps qui était allongé à côté du sien pouvait lui procurer...

Alors pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Mais ils avaient bu et John ne voulait pas abuser de la situation. C'est ce que sa conscience lui disait. Que dirait le scientifique demain lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait fait l'amour avec un homme ?

Il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça, même si il avait envie de lui. Qu'un homme l'attire à ce point, et si soudainement en plus, lui paraissait étrange mais il ne pouvait rien contre ça, il le voulait vraiment...

Alors il soupira un grand coup et se décida à aller au bout de son désir, quand il sentit le matelas bouger...

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda t-il à Rodney, en le voyant se redresser.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte...

-Non ! S'exclama t-il alors, reste... s'il te plait, reste... je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais...

-Mais quoi ? Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas aussi bien que toi, mais...

-Mais rien du tout ! Coupa John, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

-C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Il n'y a qu'à nous regarder ! Je suis presque nu et toi tu es encore habillé et...

Rodney ne finit pas sa phrase, tant il avait la gorge nouée...

John se décida très vite. Il se leva, détacha les boutons de sa chemise, la retira et ensuite, s'attaqua à son pantalon...

oOoOo

L'effeuillage de John ne laissa pas Rodney indifférent et il rougit en se rendant compte qu'une partie de son corps réagissait plutôt favorablement devant le spectacle. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup et, les bras tremblotant, il se rallongea dès qu'il vit que John passait ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, laissant apparaître sans pudeur, toute l'étendue du désir qu'il lui inspirait...

-Voilà... nous sommes presque à égalité, maintenant... Annonça t-il alors, en s'allongeant lui aussi.

-Oui... Articula difficilement Rodney, mais je...

Il n'osait plus le regarder. Pourtant, il le voulait, mais il était tellement pudique qu'il n'arrivait pas à regarder autre chose que le plafond...

-Tu as peur ? Demanda John.

-Oui...

-Moi aussi, mais on va laisser faire... et on verra bien, d'accord ? Si l'un de nous ne veut plus, il le dit et on arrête tout, ça te va ?

Rodney allait répondre, mais à la place d'un oui, il ne réussit qu'à sortir un minable borborygme quand il sentit une main caresser doucement son ventre...

Il avait du mal à respirer. Bon sang ! D'habitude, c'était une chose pourtant facile à faire ! C'était inné, incontrôlable et totalement naturel !

Mais là...

La main passait et repassait doucement sur son torse, s'arrêtant sur un téton, le faisant doucement rouler entre deux doigts, le pinçant, mais sans jamais lui faire mal. La main continua sa route, empruntant un chemin connu d'elle seule, décidant parfois de prendre une déviation, jusqu'à une hanche, qu'elle caressait sensuellement...

oOoOo

John n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aimerait autant caresser un corps si semblable au sien...

Il n'était absolument pas rebuté par le fait que la peau, même si elle était douce au touché, était par endroit recouverte d'une toison dorée. C'était complètement différent de celui d'une femme, mais pourtant très agréable...

Il s'amusa à découvrir les creux et les monts du corps pas tout à fait immobile et s'émerveillait quand sa main provoquait des frissons que Rodney ne pouvait retenir... Il était fasciné...

Mais il l'était plus encore par les deux petits boutons de chair qui pointaient. Alors il pencha la tête et en saisit un entre ses lèvres, voulant le goûter...

John ne se rendait pas compte du tumulte que provoquaient ses caresses. En fait, il était obnubilé par ce qu'il faisait. Mais bientôt, ça ne lui suffit plus. Il voulait plus...

Alors il se redressa et glissa sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte. Rodney répondit aussitôt et le baiser devint profond, sensuel et délicat, tandis que leurs mains s'empressaient de cajoler le corps de l'autre. Puis John glissa une des siennes dans le sous-vêtement de Rodney, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de subir...

Il se saisit du membre dur et chaud de son partenaire et s'employa à le caresser, faisant gémir plus fortement encore son propriétaire. Il était un homme et connaissait ses faiblesses et par la même, celles de Rodney. Alors il titilla du pouce l'extrémité ultra sensible, étouffant sous sa bouche le cri qui jaillit...

oOoOo

Rodney se cambra brusquement en gémissant... Ce qu'il ressentait était incroyable...

Il était tellement angoissé par la puissance de son désir qu'il voulut tout arrêter. Seulement la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de poser sa main sur l'épaule de John. Ses doigts se crispèrent et il planta ses ongles dans la chair tendre...

... Jamais il n'aurait cru que le simple fait d'être caressé et embrassé de la sorte pouvait l'amener à un plaisir aussi délicieux...

Aucune de ses partenaires n'avaient été aussi douées que l'homme qui l'embrassait et s'employait à l'amener doucement, mais inévitablement vers l'orgasme...

Ils haletaient tous les deux, mais Rodney était gêné... Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Alors il posa son autre main sur celle de John, afin de lui faire comprendre...

-Je sais que tu vas jouir... laisse toi aller... Chuchota alors John contre sa bouche.

Sa main bougeait doucement le long de la colonne de chair, laissant parfois ses doigts vagabonder sur les testicules ronds et veloutés, puis il accéléra le mouvement. Les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir grandissant, Rodney se cambra soudain et éjacula en gémissant fortement. John avait senti le membre se contracter et il le serra un peu plus fort afin d'augmenter la sensation. Puis il ralentit le mouvement de son poignet mais continua quand même ses va et vient, voulant procurer un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire.

C'est quand il vit que la respiration de Rodney se calmait sensiblement qu'il cessa enfin. Avec un sourire tendre, il regarda Rodney reprendre ses esprits et réalisa qu'il avait pris énormément de plaisir à en donner...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Bon. Ça y est, ils ont passés le cap. Mais ils ne sont pas encore sous la couette...  
Ce qui ne saurait tarder...

En attendant de lire vos commentaires, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée !  
Bizzz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout l'monde !  
Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour !

Alors pour ceux et celles qui ne seraient pas allés faire un tour du côté de mon profil, je n'ai pas posté depuis une éternité pour 2 raisons.

La 1ère, c'est que je suis partie en vacances le 22 juillet à l'étranger, donc pas internet ! Et puis franchement, ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais quand on visite un pays, on a d'autres choses à penser ! lol !

La 2ème, c'est que mon homme a voulu profiter de ses vacances pour changer de fournisseur internet justement. Et là, entre ce que le personnel de la boutique vous dit et ce qu'il se passe réellement...

C'est à se demander si on parle la même langue, voir même si on habite la même planète^^  
"vous n'aurez que 48h à 72h de coupure maximum" qu'ils nous avaient dit.

Mon c** oui ! Ça a duré UN MOIS !

En fait, la coupure a été très rapide, 48h après ! Mais la remise en route, c'est une autre histoire.  
Donc voilà, j'ai eu la surprise en rentrant du baptême de ma petite nièce hier soir ! JE SUIS CONNECTEE !  
Même si je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner le décodeur TV, j'ai le net !

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla, voilà la suite !  
Bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 6

Rodney tremblait de tous ses membres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait du plaisir de cette façon, mais le fait que ce soit un homme qui lui ait donné, ça c'était une première !

Il leva une main jusqu'à son visage et la passa doucement sur sa joue, essayant de retrouver une respiration un peu normale, mais il avait du mal...

-Rodney, ça va ?

-Mmm...

-Est-ce que ça va ? Insista encore John.

-Comment... veux-tu... que je n'aille... pas bien... ? Bredouilla Rodney, encore essoufflé.

Rassuré, John laissa sa main se balader sur le torse en nage, profitant de ce petit moment de tendresse.

-Tu sais que tu as un visage vraiment expressif quand tu prends du plaisir ?

-T'as l'intention de débiter encore beaucoup de bêtise de ce genre ? Rétorqua Rodney.

John se mit sur le côté et posa sa tête sur une main, tandis que l'autre continuait de faire des arabesques sur le ventre de Rodney.

-Je ne raconte pas de bêtises. Et pour tout te dire, j'aimerais beaucoup le revoir...

oOoOo

Rodney était un scientifique et par ce fait, les recherches et les découvertes, ainsi que la résolution de problème étaient sa spécialité. Mais là, même si il n'avait pas cherché, il avait quand même découvert une chose qui le bouleversait...

Il venait de prendre du plaisir de la main d'un homme et qui en plus, venait de lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de recommencer...

Mais... et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ?

Il se tourna vers John et le fixa quelques instant, avant que la réponse lui saute d'elle-même au visage...

Lui... Il le voulait lui... Et il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à ressentir un petit quelque chose...

... Pour un type qui n'était qu'un gigolo...

oOoOo

Inconscient des pensées de Rodney, John continuait ses caresses, ayant presque oublié son désir inassouvi... Jusqu'à ce qu'une main timide se pose sur son visage, retraçant doucement les courbes...

Il se laissa faire, ne voulant surtout pas que cela cesse. Il apprécia énormément ce petit geste de tendresse...

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à gémir tout en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout, John ? Demanda Rodney doucement.

-Mumm ?

-Regarde-moi, s'il te plait...

John ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermés les yeux et c'est plutôt étonné qu'il le fixa alors.

-Comment ?

-Je t'ai demandé pour quelle raison tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout... Redemanda Rodney.

-Au bout de quoi ? Demanda bêtement John.

Il savait qu'il avait sans aucun doute l'air complètement idiot, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, alors que l'homme qui l'attirait le regardait intensément...

-Tu t'es contenté de me caresser... pas que je n'ai pas aimé ! Mais j'aurais cru que...

-Tu aurais cru que quoi ? Coupa John, que je me serais enfoncé dans ton corps que tu m'offrais si généreusement ? Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai donné du plaisir avec ma main ? Je t'ai caressé et je t'ai fait jouir de cette façon parce que... parce que je ne savais pas si je pouvais... je voulais mais je... j'ai peur d'abuser de toi... nous avons bu et... j'ai envie de toi mais... c'est la première fois et... et je suis complètement paumé... Bafouilla John.

Rodney avait le cœur qui battait très vite et il constata que si il avait du mal à respirer calmement, il n'était pas le seul...

-Alors tu veux vraiment de moi ? Demanda t-il timidement.

John s'allongea contre lui, tout en s'appuyant sur ses avant bras, afin de ne pas l'étouffer sous son poids...

-Je suis nu et ce que tu sens contre ta cuisse... et bien c'est moi... c'est le désir que tu m'inspires... oui, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal... et je... je ne sais pas trop comment faire...

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Rodney, tu ne sais pas comment ?

-Bien sûr que si, idiot ! S'esclaffa John, je sais comment on fait mais... j'ai peur de te faire mal... j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre... j'ai...

-On va laisser les choses aller à leur allure et on verra bien. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Coupa Rodney.

John sourit, appréciant la réponse de Rodney. Mais pour l'instant, il avait vraiment envie de goûter encore à sa bouche, alors il se laissa emporter...

oOoOo

Et le scientifique ne lui refusa pas l'accès. Il l'incita même à davantage encore et laissa ses mains courir sur le dos, faisant rouler les muscles sous ses doigts. Il l'attira encore plus près, l'obligeant presque à s'allonger entièrement sur lui.

-Je vais t'écraser... Murmura alors John en lâchant sa bouche.

-Je te veux sur moi, je te veux... en moi...

Puis, comprenant que son amant attendrait que ce soit lui qui décide du bon moment, il lui prit la main et lécha méticuleusement les doigts, tout en fixant John qui le regardait faire, la bouche entrouverte...

-Tu n'as plus aucune raison de reculer maintenant...

Haletant, John descendit ses doigts humides et fronça tout à coup les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

-Je ne sais peut-être pas m'y prendre avec un homme, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu portes un truc en trop...

Il se poussa légèrement, tout en baissant les yeux et Rodney en fit autant. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis se regardèrent de nouveau.

-Tu crois que c'est un signe ? Demanda soudain Rodney, d'une voix anxieuse.

-Non... pour moi, c'est juste un caleçon qui n'a rien à faire là...

Le scientifique leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant. John lui, se déplaça jusqu'au pied du lit en souriant et fit glisser l'encombrant vêtement. Rodney, en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau mise à nue, essaya de se cacher avec ses mains, mais John l'obligea à les enlever, en reprenant sa place sur lui...

-C'est nettement mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui... Couina celui-ci, nettement... mieux...

John ne voulait plus reculer. Ils étaient allés trop loin maintenant. D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait pas laisser Rodney partir comme ça, sans avoir goûté au plaisir de le posséder, de lui faire l'amour... Alors il reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, cherchant à transmettre à l'homme qui gémissait sous lui ce que lui, ressentait...

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus envie d'attendre, il lécha ses doigts de nouveau, devant un Rodney rougissant et haletant. Sa main descendit et se posa en haut des cuisses, attendant tranquillement qu'elles se détendent toutes seules. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, alors il se dit que ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudra, mais ils prendraient du plaisir tous les deux...

A force de baisers et de mots tendres murmurés à son oreille, Rodney finit par écarter lui-même les jambes et John en profita pour y glisser sa main...

Il caressa doucement les fesses, avant de poser le bout de son index juste à l'entrée de l'intimité de Rodney qui sursauta légèrement. Mais comme John ne força pas le moins du monde, il se détendit très vite et ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur, quand le doigt glissa presque tout seul en lui...

John haletait. Il était terriblement excité, mais il continua de cette façon. Et un second, puis bientôt un troisième doigt rejoignit le premier. Il amorça alors un lent va et vient, mais ne délaissa pas pour autant le reste du corps, léchant un téton, le suçant... Et bien vite, Rodney se mit à gémir...

-Je vais prendre ce qu'il faut... n'ai pas peur, je ne t'abandonne pas... Dit John, le sentant enfin prêt.

Le matelas bougea et Rodney entendit le léger bruit d'un tiroir qui s'ouvre puis se referme et celui, caractéristique, d'un petit emballage qu'on déchire... Quelques secondes plus tard, John se rallongea sur lui et le plus doucement qu'il put, il s'immisça délicatement dans l'étroit fourreau de chair...

Rodney se cambra brusquement sous l'intrusion et John s'immobilisa aussitôt. Le souffle court, il attendit patiemment et quand il sentit que le corps sous le sien se détendait petit à petit, il se permit enfin de bouger. Il commença des vas et vient lent, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort de son partenaire. Et il se retrouva bientôt encouragé par un Rodney pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions...

Ce qui le gêna. Il prenait du plaisir avec une personne qui visiblement n'en avait pas. Ou plus...

Arrêtant alors tous mouvements, il fixa Rodney.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Oui... oui... ça va... Bafouilla le scientifique. Continue...

John hésita un instant mais Rodney bougea, lui arrachant un gémissement et il colla son bassin sur le sien. C'est alors qu'il sentit que le sexe de Rodney durcissait à nouveau. Rassuré sur son état d'esprit, il se redressa sur ses mains et se regarda pénétrer le délicieux derrière rond et blanc...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un scientifique impatient et n'en pouvant plus lui non plus, plaque ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Plus vite... va plus viiiite...

Alors John lui obéit...

-Ooohhh... oui... oOooHhhOOOHH... OUIIIII !

Les reins en feu, John se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir en sentant les muscles de son partenaire se resserrer autour de lui. Mais quand il le vit ouvrir grand la bouche sur un cri muet et qu'il le sentit se répandre entre eux, il ne put se retenir et dans un ultime coup de rein, il le rejoignit...

Terrassé par un puissant orgasme, ses bras le lâchèrent et il s'effondra, essoufflé.

-Oh mon dieu... oh... mon... dieu... Balbutia alors Rodney.

oOoOo

John ne bougeait pas. Il se sentait si bien... Epuisé mais heureux... Et le soupir de bien-être qui s'échappa de la bouche de son matelas vivant le fit sourire. Mais même si Rodney ne disait rien et que ses mains ne cessaient de le caresser, il se savait lourd. Alors il se redressa un peu.

-Tu es vraiment hyper confortable, mais je crois que...

-Traite moi d'édredon, tant que t'y es ! S'exclama Rodney en souriant.

Mais il le lâcha quand même. John se retira alors doucement de lui et bascula sur le côté. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de se retourner pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

-John ? Prononça Rodney, un peu inquiet.

-Il faut que... il faut juste que... je retire... enfin...

Rodney compris immédiatement de quoi il parlait et le remercia mentalement d'avoir pris soin de faire attention. Parce que lui, perdu dans les affres du plaisir, il n'y avait même pas songé. Et il se renfrogna à cette idée. Bien sûr que John y avait pensé ! C'était son boulot, après tout ! Il était payé pour ça...

… N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

Si il avait pu savoir à quoi pensait son amant, John aurait dû aller voir Calvin beaucoup plus vite qu'il le pensait ! Car ses cheveux se seraient sans doute dressés sur sa tête, en entendant ça...

Sauf que lui, il en était à mille lieux... Lui, ce qui l'embêtait, c'est qu'il commençait à s'accrocher à la personne qui était dans son lit. Et oui, aussi bizarre que ça lui paraissait, lui qui trouvait que le coup de foudre n'existait que dans les contes de fées, était entrain de se faire toucher par lui...

Et il s'en voulait terriblement, car il lui mentait. Il se doutait que Rodney le prenait pour un gigolo. Et il n'avait pas jugé bon de le détromper étant donné qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé que la soirée allait se terminer de cette façon.

-Est-ce que je dois partir, où j'ai le droit d'utiliser ta salle de bain ? Entendit-il soudain.

Il soupira discrètement et se retourna. Puis il s'allongea en travers du lit et posa sa tête doucement sur le torse de Rodney.

-Bien sûr que tu peux... et la douche est suffisamment grande pour deux...

Il n'osa pas en dire plus, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ça se termine trop brutalement. Même si il savait qu'après cette nuit, ils ne se verraient sans doute plus jamais...

Il ronronna presque en sentant une main caresser doucement ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça...

-On y va ensemble ? Demanda alors John, sans trop y croire.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et sans même se couvrir, tendit la main à Rodney, qui lui, voulut se cacher un peu en essayant de prendre le drap.

-Rodney... tu ne pourras pas marcher correctement si tu t'emmitoufles là dedans... c'est une couette et...

-Oui mais... euh... je suis... nu... et...

-Moi aussi ! Coupa John, allez, viens... je sais comment tu es, je suis fait comme toi, je te rappelle !

Rodney soupira pour la forme et finit par arrêter d'entortiller la malheureuse couette autour de lui. Il saisit la main de John et se leva. Mais comme John l'avait prédit, il se prit les pieds dedans et faillit s'étaler.

Fort heureusement pour lui, il fut rattrapé in-extrémis par un John légèrement hilare !

-Tu vois...  
-Je sais ! Tu me l'avais dit ! C'est vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter... Marmonna Rodney un peu vexé de s'être rendu ridicule.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais... j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras...

Rodney redressa la tête et ils se fixèrent. Il lui semblait que John voulait faire passer un message...

Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il se faisait des idées...

Alors il le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain et fut étonné. Elle était effectivement immense !

Et son cœur se serra. Ils n'étaient décidément pas du même monde...

oOoOo

La prostitution de luxe devait rapporter pas mal d'argent, à ce qu'il constata. Parce que même lui, qui gagnait pourtant pas trop mal sa vie, n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir un appartement tel que celui là.

Mais plus il repensait à l'attitude de John ces dernières heures, plus elle lui paraissait étrange. Il avait pris énormément de précaution avec lui, le sortant sans rechigner, exauçant un de ses désirs en lui servant de professeur de billard. Finalement non, ça c'était normal, il ne faisait que son boulot...

Mais il aurait quand même dû se méfier. Qui a les moyens de se détendre en allant dans ce genre de club ? Et qui peut se permettre de se payer le luxe d'en avoir un chez lui, ainsi qu'un magnifique piano à queue ?

Certainement pas le premier venu. Et la fin de soirée ?

John avait avoué avoir envie de faire l'amour avec lui, mais s'était fait un peu prié, prétextant que comme il avait bu, il ne voulait pas abuser de lui vu qu'il ne se rendrait sans doute pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Pourtant, dans ces cas là, il devait certainement y avoir un supplément à payer, quand l'Escort allait jusqu'à coucher avec le client, non ? Alors il aurait dû en profiter sans se poser de questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou alors, il pratiquait ce métier depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était devenu un excellent comédien...

... Et un amant hors pair... Même si il avait affirmé que c'était sa première fois également.

Mais Jeannie avait prévu ça ? Avait-elle prévue de le fourrer dans les bras d'un homme ?

Il adorait sa sœur, mais franchement, elle exagérait ! Comment avait-elle pu lui faire un plan pareil ?

Ça l'ennuyait tant que ça qu'il soit toujours célibataire ? Pourtant, il n'allait pas souvent la voir étant donné que pour ça, il fallait que l'un ou l'autre traverse le pays !

Et le pire de tout, elle avait fait engager un homme ! Pourquoi un homme ? Est-ce qu'il aurait laissé croire que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas et qu'il aurait bien aimé tester l'autre bord ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que John avait ouvert le robinet et qu'une douche bienfaisante lui tombait dessus...

oOoOo

Mais à quoi son amant d'un soir pouvait bien penser ? Parce que malheureusement, même si il aurait adoré pousser l'aventure un peu plus loin qu'une simple soirée, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Rodney n'était dans cette partie du pays que parce qu'il devait recevoir une récompense et il devrait certainement repartir chez lui dans pas longtemps. Un scientifique n'aime pas vraiment être loin de ces recherches.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et là, celui qui lui avait donné du plaisir et auquel il espérait en avoir donné autant n'arrêtait pas de froncer les sourcils...

Regrettait-il ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Il espérait sincèrement que non. Parce que lui, il avait adoré...

Mais Rodney le prenait certainement pour un gigolo. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'était comporté exactement de cette façon !

Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois qu'une des soirées organisées par l'agence Pégase se terminait comme ça. Jamais il n'avait couché avec les femmes qu'il accompagnait. Et pourtant, plus d'une de ces dames l'auraient bien trainé dans leur lit sans problème. Sans compter les mirobolantes sommes d'argent que certaines d'entre elles lui avait proposé pour rester avec elles. Si elles avaient su qu'il ne faisait ça que parce qu'un jour, sa vie de directeur d'entreprise l'ennuyait tellement qu'il était parti et que par hasard, il avait poussé une porte dont le heurtoir l'avait intrigué ! Dire qu'au début, la simple pensée de faire ce "boulot" lui avait presque fait éclater de rire au nez de mademoiselle Weir !

Les soirées habillées, il connaissait. Le beau monde, il l'avait fréquenté aussi et pendant de nombreuses années. C'est pour cette raison que son allure générale avait tout de suite plu à la directrice de l'agence. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde besoin de se forcer, chez lui, c'était naturel. Il avait la classe distinguée des gens qui sont "nés dedans". Et là, le séduisant homme d'affaires qu'il était ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait pas trouvé comment demander à Rodney de rester. Comment expliquer à un homme qui vous prenait pour un gigolo, que vous pouvez subvenir à tous ses besoins et même plus encore ? Il aurait dû dire la vérité tout de suite, ne pas laisser les choses aller aussi loin. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas du tout prévu de trouver l'âme sœur.

Une âme sœur, mais habillée d'un smoking...

Il était dans une impasse. Et il ne voyait pas d'issue...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Alors ?  
Je sais que vous avez attendu vachement longtemps pour avoir ce chapitre et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus...  
En attendant de lire vos réactions, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée !

Bizz et à plus  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	7. Chapter 7

C'est lundi, c'est la suite !  
Alors comme il ne fait pas trop moche, je vais m'occuper un peu de mon jardinet vous laisser lire tranquillement. Ne m'oubliez pas à la fin du chapitre ! lol !

Bonne lecture

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Ils se sentaient gêné, l'un comme l'autre. Alors après s'être douché, John, voyant que Rodney avait du mal à se décontracter, s'excusa et le laissa seul.

-Tu peux prendre ton temps, je te laisse la place ! S'exclama t-il joyeusement.

En fait, il n'était pas le moins du monde joyeux, mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse semblant...

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le dressing. Et quand il vit tous les costumes, les pulls, les chemises de grandes marques, il soupira.

Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, il n'aurait jamais pensé en être là...

Dire qu'à cause de l'entreprise familiale et le ras le bol de la vie sans surprise qu'il vivait, il était dans sa chambre et attendait qu'un homme avec qui il venait de faire l'amour sorte de la salle de bain.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et farfouilla dans ses affaires.

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'une chemise, les plus simples qu'il put trouver. Puis se mit en devoir de choisir un de ses sous-vêtements qu'il allait donner à Rodney.

-Excuse-moi, mais je n'avais pas pris mes affaires... Entendit-il soudain dans son dos.

Il se retourna et regarda Rodney, qui avait noué une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il sourit en le voyant. Il était décidément tellement pudique, que même après avoir fait l'amour avec lui, il ne voulait toujours pas se montrer nu...

-Ce n'est pas grave... tiens, voilà de quoi changer le tien... je te laisse t'habiller, je vais dans le salon.

John tendit le vêtement, mais Rodney ne bougea pas. Déçu, il le posa sur le lit et sortit de la chambre...

oOoOo

Rodney attendit que John ferme la porte pour s'affaler au pied du lit.

Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans un tel pétrin ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour qu'il le laisse faire une connerie pareille ?

Coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures ! Et un homme en plus !

Ça c'était intelligent ! Digne d'un type qui venait de recevoir un prix d'excellence, qui le récompensait de son intelligence justement !

Mon œil, oui...

C'est vrai qu'il avait été plus que ravi d'apprendre qu'il devait aller à New-York pour recevoir le trophée. Content que sa sœur ait accepté de l'héberger pour le week-end, même si il devait supporter le mini-clone d'humain qui trainait toujours dans ses jambes, ainsi que le type, enfin le prof d'anglais, qu'elle avait décidé d'épouser. Mais comme elle avait l'air d'être heureuse...

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Maintenant, il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir quand elle lui disait que sa vie lui plaisait. Qu'elle avait un mari qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait, ainsi qu'une adorable fille...

Parce que c'était presque ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait passé une soirée magnifique !

Mais bon sang ce qu'il détestait les adieux... Et là, c'était obligé, il allait devoir partir.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester là, avec lui !

John faisait un métier plutôt... déroutant... et il ne pourrait pas supporter de savoir qu'il allait voir ailleurs...

... Mais pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait proposé de rester chez lui !

Et voilà, à force de trop réfléchir, il se faisait des films !

Et si il s'habillait et quittait cet appartement qui commençait sérieusement à lui flanquer le bourdon ?

Il se redressa et s'assit, en gémissant. Il avait un peu mal...

Et dire que c'était lui, qui lui avait carrément demandé de lui faire l'amour...

Il avait presque honte de son comportement. John était peut-être un gigolo, mais lui, il n'avait pas été mieux...

Rodney s'habilla aussi vite qu'il put et ouvrit la porte de la chambre...

oOoOo

John essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si il n'avait pas passé une soirée avec un type à qui il avait appris le billard.

Comme si il n'avait pas appris à ce même type le plaisir de faire l'amour avec un autre homme...

Comme si il n'avait pas pris un immense plaisir à le faire...

Il était tard, mais il avait envie d'un verre. Alors il se dirigea vers le bar, se servit un verre de bourbon et lui qui n'en buvait pratiquement jamais, le vida d'une traite...

... Il se mit à tousser comme un malade, l'alcool lui brûlant douloureusement la gorge...

Il retourna très vite dans la cuisine, pris une bouteille d'eau et bu au goulot avidement afin de se soulager.

Puis il éclata de rire. Mais un rire nerveux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire comme conneries, aujourd'hui !

Et encore, boire n'était pas la pire.

Non, ça c'était gentillet comme bêtise, à côté de l'autre. A côté des autres...

Comme de coucher avec un homme par exemple. Et à en croire les battements de son cœur, à commencer à en tomber amoureux en plus...

Il était nul... Incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Lui qui voulait changer d'horizon, n'avait pas pu trouver mieux, c'est vrai.

Bon, Rodney n'allait sans doute pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain alors il fallait qu'il se reprenne...

oOoOo

Rodney avança doucement dans le salon et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Apparemment, John avait changé d'avis puisqu'il n'était pas là.

La ville était superbe vue d'en haut. Le parc était éclairé par des lampadaires et de là où il était, il voyait les reflets du lac briller sous la lumière pâle de la lune.

Par contre, la valse des voitures défilant dans la rue ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, comme si elles avaient décidé de le laisser réfléchir en paix. Pas de coup de klaxon, pas de sirène de police, non. Pas un bruit...

-Ça fait bizarre de voir qu'il y a du monde en bas mais qu'on n'entende rien, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si... mais c'est agréable un peu de calme...

-Pourtant, à la base, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de bruit... sous la montagne, tu ne dois pas entendre grand chose... Continua John.

Rodney se retourna, étonné.

-Tu connais ? Pourtant, c'est une zone protégée !

-Il y a de très bon site internet, tu sais ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu quelque chose pour savoir comment c'est fait. Et puis, c'est assez connu et je ne suis pas un inculte !

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça ! Se défendit Rodney, je ne voulais pas te faire croire que je te trouvais stupide !

-Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama John.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... c'est que... vu le boulot que tu fais... Commença t-il.

John inspira bruyamment. Voilà, au moins, c'était clair. Rodney avait fini par le dire. Pas clairement, mais tout comme. Et il décida de ne pas le détromper, même si il aurait bien aimé le faire.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais je me tiens quand même au courant de ce qui se passe ailleurs... bon... je crois que...

-Je vais partir ! Coupa Rodney, je n'ai pas très envie que Jeannie se demande ce que je fabrique à cette heure-ci.

-Je pense que vu la situation, elle s'en doute un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

-Que... quelle situation ? Bafouilla Rodney.

-Tu as été invité afin de recevoir un prix. Tu pensais peut-être prendre ton trophée et quitter tout le monde comme ça ?

-A vrai dire, c'est un peu comme ça que ça s'est passé... Murmura Rodney.

John ne trouva rien à répondre. Dire qu'il pensait faire en sorte que ça se passe le plus facilement possible !

C'était vraiment mal barré...

-Je vais t'appeler un taxi...

-Oui, merci... j'aimerais autant ne pas me balader seul dans cette ville, surtout aussi tard...

John le laissa et fila dans l'entrée... quand il revint quelques secondes plus tard, Rodney regardait encore par la fenêtre.

-C'est beau ici, j'aime beaucoup la vue.

-Moi aussi, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai acheté. C'était une occasion à ne pas louper ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu restes, mais...

-Je vais peut-être descendre, je ne voudrais pas que le taxi file sans moi ! Coupa Rodney, un peu nerveux.

Puis il s'avança jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée, quand celle de John s'y posa aussi.

-Et bien, au revoir... Rodney...

Le scientifique se retourna, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John et prit d'une impulsion subite, il l'embrassa presque brutalement... Désespérément...

John allait l'enlacer, mais ses bras ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Rodney avait ouvert la porte et s'était enfui...

C'est bête, mais il avait presque envie de pleurer...

oOoOo

Rodney prit l'ascenseur et sortit très vite de l'immeuble. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. A peine de temps de se demander pourquoi il était là, que le taxi s'arrêtait devant lui. Il s'obligea à ne pas regarder en arrière et donna l'adresse de chez sa sœur. Mais au moment ou le véhicule s'engagea dans l'avenue, se fut plus fort que lui, il leva la tête et essaya de repérer la baie vitrée de l'appartement de John. Mais les fenêtres étaient teintées et il ne vit rien...

Alors il soupira et s'appuya lourdement sur le siège...

Une page de tournée...

oOoOo

John avait toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se finissait de cette façon ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il trouve la personne avec qui il se sentait bien, mais que celle-ci doive partir à l'autre bout du pays ?

Il se mit à bailler soudain. Il se sentait un peu fatigué. Moralement et physiquement aussi.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette "mission". D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus le faire. Ça faisait un bout de temps que ça lui trottait dans la tête et là, il sentit que le moment de dire adieux à cette vie de presque débauche était venue.

Demain, il retournerait à l'agence, mais pour dire à Weir qu'il arrêtait. Après tout, il l'avait prévenu dès le départ qu'il acceptait de le faire, mais qu'il arrêterait quand bon lui semblerait.

Weir avait accepté, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait pas voulu signer d'autre contrat que celui qui l'obligeait à respecter une certaine éthique professionnelle.

Ethique qu'il avait allègrement piétinée cette nuit...

Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne tenait pas un bordel, mais une agence d'Escort masculine et féminine, spécialisée dans l'accompagnement de personnes seules, lors de soirées.

En aucun cas les hommes et femmes qui travaillaient pour elle ne devaient aller plus loin que le simple fait d'être aux bras du client. Par contre, à la fin de la prestation, ce qu'il se passait entre le client et l'employé n'était plus de son ressort...

Jusqu'à ce soir, John n'avait jamais eu besoin de se rappeler cette partie de son contrat. Même si certaines des femmes auprès desquelles il se tenait, lui auraient presque fait regretter d'y obéir...

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau et décida d'aller se coucher. C'est en passant dans le salon qu'il le remarqua alors.

Le trophée ! Rodney l'avait oublié !

Il se précipita vers la baie vitrée et regarda en bas. C'est à ce moment qu'il le vit...

Le taxi... Il venait tout juste de s'engager dans la circulation...

Il se détourna alors. Comment allait-il faire pour lui faire apporter ?

Il savait où sa sœur habitait, mais franchement, pouvait-il se pointer chez elle avec ça dans les mains ?

Pour qui passerait-il ? Et pour quelle raison l'aurait-il eu chez lui ?

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de plausible. Mais en attendant, il était fatigué. Demain, il aurait sans doute les idées plus claires...

Il se traina plus qu'autre chose jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta. Le lit était complètement défait, la couette était encore par terre, en tas et son regard fut soudain attiré par un vêtement de couleur vive sur la moquette claire. Intrigué, il se pencha et le ramassa.

C'était aussi à Rodney... son sous-vêtement...

Il décida de le garder. Ça lui ferait un souvenir...

oOoOo

C'est au moment le quitter le taxi que Rodney eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas quoi...

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement toute seule.

-Meredith ! Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu rentres tard, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Jeannie ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais, quand même ! S'exclama t-il.

-Mais si ! Je voulais savoir... Commença t-elle.

-Ecoute, je suis fatigué... Coupa t-il. Si tu veux, on discutera de tout ça demain... pour l'instant, je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est d'aller me coucher...

-D'accord, on en parlera demain... mais... il est où ?

Rodney redressa la tête, apeuré. Il ? Mais alors, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le ramène chez elle ?

Il n'aurait pas cru que sa sœur avait l'esprit aussi ouvert... Même si c'était elle, qui avait engagé un homme pour l'accompagner.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-il, l'air de rien.

-Mais de ta récompense ! Le trophée ! Il est où ?

Rodney soupira de soulagement en entendant sa sœur. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle parlait de John...

Puis il pâlit. C'était ça qu'il avait oublié...

Bon sang ! Il l'avait laissé là bas, dans son appartement !

-Meredith ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui... ça va... j'ai dû le poser quelque part dans la salle et je l'ai oublié...

-Toi ? Tu aurais oublié un truc aussi important qu'une récompense ? Mon dieu, mais que s'est-il passé là bas ?

-Ecoute, je suis fatigué, alors tu m'excuses, mais là...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et entra dans la maison, laissant sa sœur plus qu'étonnée...

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important ce soir. Et malheureusement, elle savait que même si Rodney était quelqu'un de bavard, sa vie privée restait privée avec lui. Jamais il n'avait parlé de quoi que ce soit avec elle. Et elle sentait que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Même si son frère avait l'air d'être bouleversé...

Alors elle décida de le laisser tranquille. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Elle referma la porte et monta se coucher elle aussi...

oOoOo

Sitôt dans la chambre d'amis, Rodney se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante et se regarda attentivement, histoire de voir si ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir se voyait sur son visage.

Mais non, il n'y avait que des traces évidentes de fatigue, certainement due à son activité physique amoureuse...

Il se déshabilla et trouva étrange de porter un boxer, lui qui ne mettait que des caleçons. Et il se frappa le front du plat de la main.

Encore quelque chose qui était resté chez John...

Bon, pour le sous-vêtement, le fait qu'il en ait perdu un ne le dérangeait pas trop, c'était remplaçable. Mais le trophée ? Comment faire pour le récupérer tout en faisant que ça paraisse normal ?

Décidément, c'était la soirée "conneries toutes catégories" !

Las de tout ça, il se traina jusqu'au lit et s'allongea dessus en soupirant...

Il était fatigué, mais il se demandait si il allait arriver à dormir. Il avait tellement de choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Et un beau brun aux yeux verts était constamment au centre de ses pensées...

oOoOo

Dans sa chambre, John était dans le même état. Il était couché depuis un bon moment déjà, mais même si il était épuisé, le sommeil continuait de le fuir...

Il avait beau se dire qu'il finirait bien par trouver un moyen de revoir Rodney pour lui rendre sa récompense, toutes les solutions qui lui venaient à l'esprit se terminait immanquablement par un scientifique haletant et criant de plaisir sous ses mains qui ne cessaient de le caresser...

Ce qui, malheureusement pour lui, se traduisit par le réveil vigoureux d'une partie de son anatomie...

Du coup, il ralluma sa lampe de chevet, puis il se saisit d'un livre et s'assit, le dos calé sur l'oreiller.

Mais après avoir lu quelques pages, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Le livre, "Guerre et paix", qui en plus parlait d'amour, ne calmait pas le moins du monde sa libido intempestive...

Il le reposa brusquement et se rallongea. Si il voulait dormir, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser...

Il éteignit de nouveau la lumière et ferma les yeux...

Pour qu'aussitôt, de magnifiques yeux bleus à moitié fermé par le plaisir le hantent à nouveau...

Poussant un petit cri de rage, il rejeta les couvertures et fila sous la douche.

Puisque sa volonté refusait de lui faire oublier, l'eau froide réussirait peut-être...

En tout cas, il l'espérait. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se soulager manuellement...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fière de vous ! Personne ne m'a lâché durant cette loooongue période où je n'ai pas pu poster ma fic.

Merci à vous toutes ! (je doute qu'il y ait des "tous" qui me lisent^^)

J'espère que "l'après câlin" de John et Rodney vous aura plu...  
En attendant de le savoir, passez toutes une excellente fin de journée !

Bizzz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	8. Chapter 8

Est-ce que quelqu'un lit les blablas des auteurs ?  
J'vous demande ça pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je vous raconte ma life ou pas...

Il y a eu un vent terrible aujourd'hui, ça a renversé des pots de fleurs et cassé des tiges de fleurs, c'est pas juste !  
Parce qu'elles sont magnifiques et j'aimerais les garder le plus possible passke j'adore les fleurs...  
Ah tiens ! J'ai pas remis les géraniums sur la rambarde...

Mes chatons sont roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre et je pense sérieusement à peindre Salem en rose fluo parce que comme il est tout noir, j'ai du mal à le voir quand le soleil se couche...  
Remarque, quand Chipie est couchée sur la couette du fauteuil faut faire gaffe parce que comme elle est tigrée, elle se confond avec la couleur de la couette...

Bref...  
Bon, j'vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

John passa une nuit absolument épouvantable, ne trouvant le sommeil que très tôt dans la matinée...

Du coup, quand il se décida enfin à se lever, c'est un homme ressemblant fort à un zombie qui se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait les yeux rouges de fatigue, la peau pâle des gens en manque de sommeil et ses joues bleuies par une barbe naissante n'étaient pas du plus bel effet...

Exit le bel homme en smoking de la veille et bonjour la sale tronche du mec qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit !

C'est presque machinalement qu'il se rasa, mais au moment d'aller prendre sa douche, des images de la veille s'imposèrent...

Lui et Rodney, au même endroit...

Bon et bien il était mal barré pour oublier, si à chaque fois qu'il se couchait, il se voyait avec lui et qu'ensuite, la salle de bain lui rappelait aussi cette soirée !

Il n'allait tout de même pas vendre son appartement pour ne plus y penser, non ?

Il était adulte, avait déjà vécu des aventures amoureuses plus ou moins bien terminées, alors ça ne devrait pas être pire avec celle là après tout !

Sauf que là, il allait bien devoir le revoir, si il voulait lui rendre sa récompense.

Et il se mit à rire tout seul en ouvrant le mitigeur de la douche.

Super ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à chercher des excuses pour le revoir ! Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas envoyer chez sa sœur ? Et comme il savait qu'il habitait à Cheyenne Mountain, pourquoi ne pas y aller afin de lui rendre en personne, tant qu'il y était !

Il regarda soudain sa main pleine de shampooing.

En voilà une bonne idée ! L'entreprise des Sheppard était aussi à Cheyenne Mountain, alors il pouvait très bien retourner chez lui afin de reprendre les rênes avec son frère et ainsi, en profiter pour le voir ? A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite...

Les réactions que son corps avait quand il pensait à lui ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une chose. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux. Car les quelques aventures qu'il avait eu avant ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet...

Et le fait que ce soit un homme qui lui procure cette très agréable sensation ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Après tout, il ne devait rien à personne et son pauvre père n'étant plus de ce monde, il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal...

Il avait un frère, alors le nom des Sheppard avait encore un bon espoir de survivre, mais pour l'instant, ça, c'était le cadet de ses soucis !

Ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il le veuille, mais il était amoureux et heureux de l'être, alors...

Du coup, c'est en sifflotant joyeusement qu'il finit de se laver. C'était décidé, il partirait là bas au plus vite.

Mais d'abord, il devait mettre mademoiselle Weir au courant. Il était conscient qu'il devait la prévenir. C'était la moindre des choses...

oOoOo

Rodney ne se réveilla pas de très bonne heure. La lumière du jour pointait déjà le bout de son nez et il se leva sans entrain. Il n'avait pas oublié que sa sœur attendait des explications concernant la soirée. Et tel qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait pas oublié, elle non plus.

Mais il n'allait tout de même pas passer la journée à l'éviter, d'autant plus que c'était lui, l'invité. Il avait beau être son frère et être plus âgé qu'elle, ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Faut dire qu'elle était assez persuasive et qu'il l'adorait...

Alors il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine, s'apprêtant à subir milles et une question plus ou moins indiscrète...

oOoOo

Il était presque onze heure du matin quand John décida d'y aller. Il pensait inviter mademoiselle Weir au restaurant et en profiter pour lui parler. Donc, il s'habilla simplement, mais avec recherche, car il voulait faire les choses bien. Il sortit de son appartement confiant, mais avait quand même un peu d'appréhension...

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle se contenterait du fait qu'il désirait cesser de travailler pour l'agence Pégase...

oOoOo

-Bonjour mon cœur, comment ça va ?

-Ça va... Marmonna Rodney.

-Alors ? Et ta soirée, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien...

-Et... tu ne t'es pas retrouvé... seul, là bas ? Demanda encore Jeannie, l'air de rien.

Rodney, qui allait boire une gorgée de café, reposa sa tasse doucement. Elle était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, étant donné que John lui avait dit qu'il était d'abord venu le chercher ici...

-Jeannie, tu sais parfaitement que...

-Salut tonton ! Coupa une petite voix joyeuse, tu t'es bien amusé hier ? En tout cas, moi, ça m'a bien fait rire quand le monsieur est venu te chercher !

-Madison ! Laisse ton oncle tranquille, il est entrain de déjeuner ! D'ailleurs, tu vas prendre le tien aussi, allez... sur la chaise !

Rodney, si il avait eu un instant de panique à la question de sa nièce, remercia silencieusement sa sœur pour son interruption.

Du coup, il en profita lâchement pour finir son café en quatrième vitesse et sortit rapidement de la cuisine.

-Hey ! Dis donc toi ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas t'échapper comme ça, j'espère ?

Raté... Il se retourna et se trouva de nouveau face à sa sœur.

-Meredith... je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Et pourquoi as-tu laissé ta récompense à l'université ? Il y a eu un problème avec... euh... la personne qui...

-Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas faire appel à ce genre d'agence ! Coupa Rodney d'un ton sec. Mais non ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Tu en as encore fait qu'à ta tête et voilà le résultat !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vais préparer mes affaires, je pars aujourd'hui...

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir puis grimpa à l'étage, laissant sa sœur complètement chamboulée...

oOoOo

Le déjeuner avec mademoiselle Weir se passa très bien. A vrai dire, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?

Elle avait été surprise de l'invitation et l'avait accepté avec un peu de réticence. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fréquenter le personnel en dehors de son bureau. De plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle qu'elle allait entendre...

Mais elle le prit plutôt bien, étant donné qu'elle savait dès le départ de quoi il retournait avec lui.

Elle essaya de le retenir, parce qu'il était quand même un de ses meilleurs éléments. Il ne flancha pas, mais elle obtint quand même de lui qu'il retarde son départ d'une semaine, car elle avait promis à une cliente régulière qu'elle lui trouverait le meilleur pour l'accompagner à un vernissage. John n'y connaissait pas grand chose en peinture, mais son père avait acheté quelques toiles de maitres et il appréciait la beauté de cet art. Alors il accepta. Ils finirent de déjeuner en discutant d'un peu de tout et de rien et au moment de partir, il apprit enfin son prénom.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Alors au revoir et j'attends votre appel de confirmation pour le week-end prochain ?

Il tendit la main, mais elle l'a dédaigna et le prit dans ses bras.

-Au revoir John...

-Au revoir, mademoiselle Weir... Dit-il alors, un peu surpris par l'accolade.

-Elisabeth.

-Pardon ?

-Elisabeth, c'est mon prénom...

Il sourit et ils se séparèrent. Elisabeth fit signe à un taxi et John, les mains dans les poches décida de marcher un peu, histoire de s'aérer la tête.

Il retourna dans son appartement, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pendant les sept prochains jours. Car il avait pensé qu'il serait chez lui dès le lendemain...

Du coup, il s'écroula lourdement sur son lit et mit un bras en travers de ses yeux.

-Bon sang... à mon âge, je ne suis même pas foutu de savoir ce que je veux ! C'est lamentable... Se plaignit-il.

Si, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Restait à convaincre Rodney...

Puis il se rappela le dernier baiser que le scientifique lui avait donné. Oui, il était presque sûr que lui aussi, le voulait...

Plus qu'une semaine à attendre.

Ça allait marcher. Il fallait que ça marche...

oOoOo

Jamais sept jours n'avaient paru aussi longs à John !

Son frère l'avait encore appelé dans la journée pour lui demander si les quelques mois sabbatiques qu'il s'était octroyé étaient enfin terminés. Il avait alors répondu que oui, il s'était décidé à rentrer. Dave avait été ravi de l'apprendre, mais lui avoua qu'il ne s'était pas trop inquiété. L'entreprise tournait comme sur des roulettes et il savait que son petit frère ne le laisserait pas tomber comme ça, sans explications.

Pendant la journée, John avait donc continué à faire comme avant, c'est à dire téléphoner afin d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec les différentes entreprises avec lesquelles ils avaient des contrats, mais le soir, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir...

D'ailleurs, ça commençait sérieusement à le saouler...

Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le salon sans voir le piano. Ça aurait été difficile, étant donné que l'instrument prenait pas mal de place. Et à chaque fois qu'il regardait la banquette, il se voyait entrain de serrer Rodney dans ses bras et l'embrasser...

Il détournait alors le regard et bien évidement, il tombait sur l'autre angle de la pièce, qui lui, servait d'écrin à une table de billard...

En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cet appartement qui ne lui rappelait pas les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et dans la chambre, c'était encore pire. Depuis qu'il vivait ici, il n'avait jamais amené de femmes chez lui. Et là, le lit...

Il le regarda en soupirant. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pourtant qu'un lit ! Il avait déjà couché avec des femmes dans des lits, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne pouvait plus en regarder un sans se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait dedans, tout de même !

Il se mit à bailler. Mais même si il était fatigué de sa soirée, il voulait commencer à faire ses bagages.

Il regarda sa montre et gémit de désespoir. Presque trois heures du matin ! Il n'allait pas être très frais demain. Il ouvrit alors sa commode...

... Qu'il referma presque aussitôt.

Décidément, tout se liguait contre lui, ce soir...

_Flash back..._

John se préparait pour la soirée, celle qui lui avait fait reculer son retour à la maison d'une semaine. Il avait rendez-vous avec une certaine mademoiselle Teyla Emmagan à la Broadway Gallery. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Il se présenta à l'heure, à l'entrée et attendit. Mais pas longtemps. Un taxi s'arrêta bientôt et il en descendit une ravissante jeune femme. Il fut agréablement surpris et s'approcha, en souhaitant tout de même que ce soit bien avec elle qu'il devait passer la soirée. Mais ça l'étonna aussi...

Pourquoi une jeune femme qui avait tout pour elle avait recours à ce genre de services ? Elle devait pourtant avoir un cercle d'admirateurs assez conséquent étant donné son allure ! Elle n'était pas grande, mais elle en imposait et sa robe du soir lui allait à ravir. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, tout en lui demandant si il était bien envoyé par l'agence Pégase. En tout cas, elle n'avait aucune honte à avoir besoin de lui, au moins !

Il se présenta alors à son tour et tendit son bras, sur lequel elle posa délicatement sa main...

La soirée était parfaite, les gens étaient parfaits. Mais c'était ça qui clochait. C'était trop parfait, trop guindé, trop aseptisé, trop... trop tout...

Mais John fit avec. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à ce dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait.

-Vous avez un air rêveur qui ne vous a pas quitté de la soirée... est-ce que cela vous ennui d'être en ma compagnie ? Lui demanda t-elle alors.

Il se détourna du tableau qu'il regardait, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai eu une semaine un peu chargée et je...

-Ne me racontez pas d'histoire ! Coupa Teyla en souriant, je vois bien que vous aimeriez mieux être ailleurs qu'ici, je me trompe ?

-Mais non ! S'exclama John en lui rendant son sourire, je suis en compagnie d'une jeune femme charmante, alors que pourrais-je demander de mieux ?

-D'être avec la personne que vous aimez ? Rétorqua t-elle alors.

John se raidit soudain.

-Vous essayez de cacher vos sentiments, mais si vous réussissez avec les autres, avec moi, vous ne pourrez pas...

-Mais pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Demanda John, un peu alarmé.

Il se demandait comment elle avait pu deviner qu'il aurait bien aimé être de l'autre côté du pays, chez lui.

Non loin de la base de Cheyenne Mountain et d'un certain scientifique aux yeux bleus...

-J'espère qu'il sait qu'il a beaucoup de chance... Continua t-elle.

-Pardon ?

Là, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Du coup, il se planta devant une peinture et fit mine de s'y intéresser. Il se fichait totalement du fait que ce n'était absolument pas de cette façon qu'il devait se comporter. Mais cette femme... C'était comme si elle arrivait à lire dans ses pensées.

Et ça le dérangeait énormément...

-Vous êtes amoureux, je me trompe ?

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie privée, alors...

-Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme si vous étiez un livre ouvert devant mes yeux... vous pouvez me parler, vous savez. Je ne vous jugerais pas...

-Mais je n'ai rien à dire...

-... et effectivement, vous n'avez rien dit. Vous n'en avez pas besoin... ça fait longtemps ?

-Longtemps que quoi ?

-Que vous l'aimez... il doit être vraiment exceptionnel, pour que vous soyez aussi épris...

-Excusez-moi, mais vous avez bien dit "il" ? Pourquoi "il" ? Se défendit-il.

-Parce que vous aimez un homme...

John pâlit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Mais qui était-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

-Ne cherchez pas à savoir comment je le sais, parce que je ne le comprends pas moi-même... j'ai toujours été comme ça. Au début, je prenais ça pour une malédiction. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, ou alors ce que les gens pensaient. Mais je me suis rendue compte que ça pouvait être très utile, finalement...

-C'est pourtant très indiscret de lire dans les pensées des gens, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je ne lis pas, ça s'impose à moi. Et vous... c'est tout autour de vous... c'est très fort... est-ce qu'il le sait ?

John tourna un peu la tête, cherchant à éviter le regard un peu trop perçant...

-Dites-lui ! Après tout, vos sentiments sont peut-être réciproques, qui sait ? Continua t-elle.

John ne répondit pas et Teyla n'insista plus. Elle avait remarqué que son cavalier était plus que gêné qu'elle lui ait parlé de ça. Alors elle lui prit le bras en souriant et l'entraina au hasard dans la galerie, lui murmurant parfois ce qu'elle arrivait à deviner sur les invités. Il entendit alors des anecdotes assez croustillantes.

Comme cette femme très respectable qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dérober toutes les petites cuillères qu'elle trouvait. Une kleptomane, d'après elle. John sursauta, légèrement surpris. Elle l'a connaissait ?

-Un peu... elle s'appelle Samantha Carter, c'est une altruiste et j'ai déjà fait affaire avec elle. Elle est un peu... étrange... mais comme elle est riche, tout le monde lui pardonne ses petites excentricités. On dit aussi que si elle est comme ça, c'est pour surmonter une peine de cœur. Elle était très amoureuse d'un homme, mais il a préféré faire carrière dans l'armée. C'est une femme très intelligente et elle m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'ai ouvert l'orphelinat...

-Un orphelinat ? S'étonna John.

-Oui, beaucoup d'enfants de mon pays d'origine sont devenus orphelin, à la suite de la guerre civile qui l'a ravagé, alors je les aide comme je peux...

John était impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Il reconnut alors qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie et décida d'en parler à son frère. Après tout, la société pouvait faire des dons et c'était pour une bonne cause...

-Allez, on est ici pour s'amuser, alors on y va ! Dit-elle en s'avançant.

John se détendit à nouveau et finit par passer une excellente soirée...

_Fin du flash back..._

Six heures. Pendant six heures, il avait réussi à ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à Teyla et ses histoires surprenantes. Et il avait suffi qu'il rentre, qu'il se décide de faire ses bagages malgré l'heure et qu'il ouvre un tiroir pour que tout revienne en force. Tout ça à cause d'un simple caleçon. Et il sourit...

Qui pouvait avoir le mauvais goût d'acheter un truc pareil ?

Pourtant, quand il était sur Rodney, ça ne l'avait pas spécialement marqué !

Faut dire que quand il lui avait retiré, la seule chose qui l'avait obnubilé, c'était le porteur du sous-vêtement et aussi ce qu'il cachait. Mais là...

Il était d'une couleur jaune-orangé et il y avait des dessins de citrons dessus. C'était vraiment de très mauvais goût. Il espérait seulement que c'était un cadeau et que Rodney se sentait obligé de le porter.

... Mais qui pouvait offrir une horreur comme celle là ?

Il inspira fortement, se dirigea vers l'armoire et continua d'entasser pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans un sac...

Et voilà, il avait gagné. Maintenant, il avait des angoisses...

Et tout ça à cause d'un foutu bout de tissu !

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Bon, et bien John est presque partit pour voir Rodney, reste à savoir comment celui-ci va réagir^^  
Et tout ça, vous le découvrirez la semaine prochaine ! Alors en attendant, passez tous une excellente soirée !

Bizzz et bonne soirée

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, mon homme et moi on a pris une grande décision ! On va refaire la salle à manger !  
Le papier peint va virer, le crépis façon "vieux" de la cheminée, oust ! Une cloison qui sépare le couloir de la salle va disparaitre, une porte de la cuisine va virer et l'autre va se transformer en porte saloon. La cloison qui la sépare de la salle va être coupée dans la hauteur et je vais faire une sorte de bar qui va donner sur le salon !  
Et comme on a aussi décidé de changer les meubles et le canapé, faut que je vende tout ça pour essayer de récupérer un peu de sou-sou...  
Mais même si je les vends pas, pas grave, je change quand même ! Na !  
**racontage de vie mode off^^**

Bon, et si je passais aux remerciements ?

Merci** Guest** : je ne sais pas si tu as un pseudo avec lequel je pourrais te remercier personnellement mais bon, je vais le faire ici ! Oui, les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt ! Je me doute que pratiquement tout le monde attend ça avec impatience et à ta place, je le serais aussi ! Sauf que comme c'est mwoua qu'à écrit cette nistoire, je sais ce qui va s'passer et quand ça va s'faire ! Nananère ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bizz et bonne lecture !

Pour tous les autres, je vous souhaite aussi une bonne lecture et à plus !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

Il y avait un certain avantage à ne pas se prendre la tête pour faire des réservations. L'entreprise possédant son propre avion, John n'eut pas d'autres soucis que d'appeler la secrétaire de la société afin de faire venir un pilote. Avec la nuit qu'il avait passé, il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour faire le trajet en étant lui-même aux commandes. Il attendit quand même trois heures, le temps qu'elle fasse le nécessaire et qu'elle trouve un pilote valable ne demeurant pas très loin de Manhattan.

Parce que même si lui vivait seul, il était conscient que les autres pouvaient avoir une vie de famille. C'est un peu aussi pour cette raison que lui et son frère étaient très appréciés comme patrons. Ils n'exigeaient pas des autres ce qu'eux même ne se sentiraient pas capable de faire. Ils comprenaient parfaitement les contraintes que ça comportait. Alors en attendant que le taxi vienne le chercher, John jeta vite fait un dernier coup d'œil un peu partout, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien d'important. L'aéroport de La Guardia, n'étant éloigné que d'une petite quinzaine de kilomètres, avec un peu de chance, il ne mettrait pas très longtemps pour y arriver...

oOoOo

Le voyage se passa très bien. Le seul souci qu'il eut, c'est qu'il n'arrêta pas de penser à ce qu'il allait faire une fois arrivé. Il passait et repassait dans sa tête toutes sortes de scénarios plus ou moins incongrus quant à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour le revoir. Il espérait même devoir se rendre à la base pour mettre au point un contrat. Tout ça pour avoir la chance de se retrouver avec Rodney... Une vraie midinette !

Et alors qu'il soupirait en fermant les yeux, le pilote annonça qu'ils atterriraient dans quelques minutes. Il se prépara et attendit patiemment que les témoins lumineux s'éteignent, le prévenant qu'il pouvait enfin sortir...

oOoOo

Rodney était vraiment, mais vraiment agacé. Il n'y arrivait pas et ça avait le don de l'énerver !

Pourtant, quand le type lui avait posé la question le soir de la remise des trophées, la solution lui était presque apparue devant le nez ! Mais là, rien à faire. Il n'y arrivait pas. D'ailleurs, si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose depuis qu'il était revenu de Manhattan...

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il repense à sa soirée à l'université. Désolant...

Il avait même essayé d'oublier son expérience avec John dans les bras d'une femme...

_Flash back..._

Rodney était dans son labo, à la base, entrain de travailler sur un nouveau système qui permettrait de réduire les temps de transmission de données d'un appareil à un autre. Facile pour lui ! Ce n'étaient que des chiffres, des formules et des applications ! Mais là, rien à faire.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui venait le déranger pour une raison ou une autre !

Et après avoir été interpellé par un technicien qui avait un souci avec son ordinateur, il craqua. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et suivit l'enquiquineur qui n'était pas foutu de se débrouiller tout seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, assit devant l'ordinateur, il tapota sur quelques touches et se releva.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais vraiment pas... Commença l'homme.

-Moi non plus ! Coupa Rodney brusquement, c'est un truc de base, même un gosse de maternelle aurait pu le faire ! Alors la prochaine fois que ça vous arrive, révisez vos cours au lieu de me déranger pour rien !

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, dont il se fichait de toute façon, il quitta l'importun. Seulement voilà, il était tellement énervé, qu'au lieu d'attendre l'ascenseur il décida de prendre l'escalier. Et il loupa la dernière marche...

Résultat, une cheville hors service !

Un aide soignant fut appelé très vite. Faut dire que ses cris avaient alerté pas mal de monde...

Il se retrouva à l'infirmerie et là, il vit avec surprise une jeune femme tout à fait charmante qui enfilait des gants en s'approchant de lui.

-Alors Dr McKay, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Vous êtes docteur ? S'inquiéta t-il, sans même se demander comment elle pouvait le connaitre.

Parce que d'habitude, quand il venait à l'infirmerie, ce qui était fréquent, il avait plutôt à faire à un homme doté d'un insupportable accent écossais...

Et à sa dernière visite, elle n'était pas là. Il l'aurait remarqué sinon. Une petite blonde aux yeux noisette, plutôt mignonne. Mais il l'a trouva aussi particulièrement jeune...

-Oui, Dr Jennifer Keller, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle enfin, non sans avoir remarqué qu'il l'avait détaillé avec attention.

-Pour rien, pour rien...

-Alors ?

-C'est ma cheville...

-Bon, grimpez là-dessus, continua t-elle en désignant la table d'examen, je vais voir ça...

Elle manipula sa jambe avec précaution et remarqua qu'il s'était fait une belle entorse.

-Et bien vous ne vous êtes pas loupé ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

-Un technicien...

-Quelqu'un vous a fait ça ? Mais comment ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Non... un type m'a appelé pour une stupide histoire d'ordinateur récalcitrant et comme j'étais un peu énervé d'avoir été dérangé, j'ai pas voulu attendre l'ascenseur pour redescendre...

-Et donc, vous avez pris l'escalier...  
-... et j'ai loupé une marche...

-Et bien j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous en avez au moins pour une semaine et je vous interdis de poser le pied par terre pendant au moins deux jours !

-Mais comment je vais faire pour bosser ? S'exclama Rodney.

Jennifer lui sourit franchement, avant de s'éloigner vers une pièce adjacente et de revenir très vite...

... Avec une paire de béquilles...

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Vous voulez que je me balade avec ça ? Mais c'est pire que tout, ces engins !

Mais si Jennifer faisait bien une tête de moins que son patient, elle n'était pas pour autant irresponsable.

Et Rodney ne fut autorisé à partir que quand il accepta enfin de s'en servir...

Le lendemain, il retourna la voir, lui demandant si il était vraiment obligé de se servir des béquilles, car il n'avait plus mal. Elle palpa le pied et ne voulant plus l'entendre se plaindre, finit par donner son accord. Il pouvait marcher sans aide, mais en faisant très attention à ne pas fatiguer sa cheville, qui avait été fragilisée.

-Je vous invite à dîner, pour la peine ! S'exclama t-il, ravit d'être débarrassé de ces engins de tortures.

Jennifer accepta avec plaisir, n'ayant pas souvent l'opportunité de sortir.

Leur première soirée fut très agréable et Rodney arriva enfin à oublier son aventure New-Yorkaise...

Ils décidèrent même de recommencer et le lendemain, ils allèrent au cinéma et se quittèrent en se serrant la main. Au troisième rendez-vous, ils tentèrent le baiser...

Jennifer passa la nuit avec lui au quatrième...

Et le cinquième, Rodney prit une décision. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se mentir. Il avait aimé faire l'amour avec elle, mais il ne s'était pas senti très à l'aise ensuite. Car il avait failli murmurer un prénom différent lorsqu'il s'était réveillé auprès d'elle le lendemain...

Heureusement pour lui, Jennifer était encore endormie et ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

Alors il décida de rompre. Elle le prit plutôt bien, ce qui le vexa un peu quand même et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester amis.

Elle l'accepta d'autant mieux qu'elle entendit tout à fait par hasard et de la bouche même d'un Rodney ne sachant plus où se mettre après l'avoir dit, que finalement, il préférait les hommes aux femmes...

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rassure ! S'exclama t-elle alors.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Rodney, un peu inquiet quand même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On sort ensemble, on couche ensemble et le lendemain, tu me largues ! D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je peux en tirer comme conclusion ?

-...

-Et bien j'ai pensé tout un tas de truc à propos de moi et de mes... comment dire... euh... performance... Finit-elle tout bas.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est pas toi, c'est... moi...

-Il est comment ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda Rodney embarrassé.

-L'homme que tu aimes ! Il est comment ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne peux pas être jalouse, je n'ai pas les mêmes arguments que lui ! Dit-elle en se penchant.

Rodney tritura ses doigts pendant un bon moment avant de se lancer. Et Jennifer l'écouta en souriant...

Quand Rodney termina son récit, étonné d'avoir pu raconter une histoire aussi personnelle, il se sentit soulagé. Sa nouvelle amie ne le jugeait pas et se leva même pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue.

-Dire que maintenant, je ne pourrais plus t'embrasser autrement... ça me désole vraiment tu sais... Soupira t-elle dramatiquement.

Puis elle sourit et se mit à rire. Rodney ne résista pas longtemps et en fit autant. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une amie telle qu'elle...

_Fin du flash back..._

oOoOo

Un petit "cling" retentit. Il leva les yeux et regarda les petites lumières devant lui. Il était enfin chez lui...

John détacha sa ceinture, se leva et commença à s'avancer dans l'allée quand il soupira et retourna sur ses pas. Il avait failli l'oublier... Il se pencha et saisit une mallette posée sur le siège en face de celui où il était assis. Il avait refusé qu'elle soit ailleurs qu'à portée de sa vue.

Parce que c'était quand même en partie à cause d'elle qu'il avait fait le voyage...

Il essayait de se persuader de ça depuis que l'avion avait décollé. Parce que si ça ne se passait pas comme il le désirait, il pouvait toujours espérer que cette excuse le rendrait un peu moins ridicule. Il remercia le pilote, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et quitta l'appareil. Peu de temps après, celui-ci s'éloigna vers un hangar où John savait qu'il allait faire le plein avant de redécoller. Après tout, il n'y avait que cinq heures de vol et avec un peu de chance, son "chauffeur" passerait la nuit chez lui...

Il ne passa pas par le système "normal" d'arrivée, étant donné qu'il descendait d'un avion privé. De plus, son vol étant intérieur au pays, il n'avait pas besoin de passer par la douane. Il se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, fit signe à un taxi et grimpa rapidement dedans...

oOoOo

Arrivé chez lui, il reprit très vite ses habitudes. Mais quelque chose manquait ici. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que de toute façon, ce n'était pas faisable. Son appartement était plus petit que son loft de New-York, alors il n'y avait ni piano, ni billard...

Et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Si jamais la personne qui l'avait décidé à rentrer à la maison ne voulait pas le revoir, il ne risquait pas d'avoir du vague à l'âme en les regardant.

Il rangea très vite les affaires de son sac et se saisit de la mallette. Il l'ouvrit en faisant très attention et en sortit l'objet. Une fois dans ses mains, le morceau de cristal brilla légèrement sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Il le posa alors sur le manteau de la cheminée, bien en vue. De toute façon, il n'y avait que très peu de personne qui venait le voir, ses amis et lui avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans des endroits plutôt neutre, là où ils pouvaient se défouler sans qu'il y ait trop de casse, en cas de débordement "alcoolisé"...

Il n'était pas un adepte de la boisson, mais quelques uns de ses amis aimaient boire.

Donc personne ne lui poserait de question quant à savoir ce que faisait chez lui ce genre de chose...

Il inspira profondément, puis se saisit du téléphone. Il allait appeler son frère afin de le prévenir qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Une fois fait, il raccrocha, plus que satisfait. Il venait d'entendre une très bonne nouvelle !

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se prendre la tête pour savoir comment il allait faire, Dave lui avait apporté la solution à son "petit" souci de rencontre. Son frère avait rendez-vous le lendemain à la base, afin de renégocier le contrat passé avec l'armée et le retour de John au bercail tombait vraiment pile-poil !

Du coup, pour ne pas perdre ses mauvaises habitudes, il se fit livrer une pizza qu'il dévora en regardant une émission à la télé. Un truc assez nul, genre télé réalité. Mais quand il entendit l'animateur demander à un des invités si il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à gérer sa vie privé après avoir fait son "coming out", il écouta attentivement...

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait l'intention d'en faire autant et les mœurs actuelles étant ce qu'elles étaient, les homosexuels n'avaient pas vraiment la cote. Il y avait une grande discrimination, malgré le fait que les Etats-Unis se disaient un pays soit disant épris de liberté. Et il ne savait pas encore si il pouvait se dire homosexuel. Il avait apprécié le fait de coucher avec un homme, mais de là à dire qu'il était gay...

Et là, il se rendit compte d'autre chose. Après cette mémorable soirée, il n'avait plus regardé une femme de la même façon. Il pouvait même être sûr d'avoir plus souvent regardé les hommes...

Et bien si il n'était pas gay, son attitude s'en rapprochait fortement, en tout cas !

Il regarda sa montre et estima que si il ne voulait pas se présenter avec une tête de déterré, il devait se reposer.

Donc, il fila sous sa douche, puis se coucha. Nu... Et il apprécia le fait de sentir les draps sur sa peau...

oOoOo

Sept heure du matin. Rodney était déjà à son labo. La veille, le général O'Neill, commandant de la base, lui avait demandé de se préparer afin de recevoir la visite du PDG d'une entreprise avec laquelle ils travaillaient.

_Flash back..._

Rodney planchait depuis un certain temps sur une amélioration du calcul de trajectoire sur les avions de l'armée, quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il soupira fortement, espérant faire comprendre à la personne qui se pointait dans son antre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

-Dr McKay, alors ? Ça avance ?

Il allait répliquer que si on ne le dérangeait pas toutes les cinq minutes ça irait plus vite, mais quand il fit tourner sa chaise pour regarder l'importun, l'uniforme qu'il vit l'en empêcha...

Ce n'était pas que le militaire qui était entré dans le labo lui faisait peur, mais quand même.

Il était civil et il savait que lui et les quelques autres ne représentaient qu'un tout petit pourcentage parmi les membres du personnel. Il ravala donc la réplique légèrement acerbe qu'il avait failli dire et dévia vers une discussion un peu plus neutre, selon lui...

-Si seulement je pouvais avoir le système de navigation des navettes spatiales, je pense que je pourrais aller dix fois plus vite, mais je pense que...

-Oui, vous pensez bien, en effet ! Coupa le général, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler le caractère confidentiel de ce genre de matériel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bon et bien puisque je ne peux pas l'avoir, du temps et du calme, ce serait trop demandé ? S'exclama alors Rodney, un peu agacé.

Jack O'Neill ne releva pas la remarque impertinente. Il connaissait, comme tout le personnel de la base d'ailleurs, le caractère plutôt bougon du scientifique...

Le problème était qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine et que l'armée aurait du mal à se passer de quelqu'un tel que lui.

-Et si vous aviez un assistant, ça vous irait ?

-NON ! S'exclama Rodney, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit fouine dans mes affaires ! Je m'en suis toujours sortit tout seul et ça continuera comme ça !

-Bien...

Jack se tourna vers la sortie, mais presque arrivé devant la porte, il fit demi-tour.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié...

Et Rodney soupira...

-Demain, nous recevons à la base les représentants de la SAIC, alors je vous demanderais d'être prêt...

-La quoi ?

-La SAIC, une société avec laquelle l'armée a passé un contrat et qui nous fournit des... trucs... et autres choses...

-Des trucs ? De quels genres ? Demanda Rodney, intéressé, malgré tout.

-Des composants électroniques, des choses qui servent à faire fonctionner d'autres choses... enfin bref, vous voyez de quoi je parle...

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Vous dirigez la section scientifique de la base et à ce titre, je vous demanderais de me préparer un dossier complet récapitulant nos besoins... quelque chose qui tient la route... un truc solide...

Rodney se renfrogna. Comme si il avait l'habitude de bâcler ce genre de chose...

-... et j'aimerais si possible, que vous ne nous noyiez pas dans des explications que vous seul comprenez. Faites en sorte que ça soit compréhensible pour tout le monde... Continua O'Neill.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, le militaire était déjà parti...

Alors il passa l'après midi à relire les comptes rendus de tout ce qu'il avait déjà mis au point et fit une liste, assez longue d'ailleurs, de ce dont il aurait besoin...

_Fin du flash back..._

Onze heure trente. Rodney appuya sur la touche "entrée" de son portable et claqua sa langue sur son palais avec satisfaction. Il était assez content de lui. Il avait préparé un dossier en béton et s'était appliqué à le faire dans un langage que n'importe quelle personne non initiée pouvait comprendre. Il avait même eu l'impression d'écrire comme quand il était en primaire... L'horreur, quoi.

Mais bon, tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir ses capacités intellectuelles alors...

Il grimpa les marches menant à la salle de réunion et posait son PC sur la table quand il entendit des voix. Il se redressa et attendit bien sagement, les mains dans les poches.

-Dr McKay, vous êtes déjà là ? S'exclama Jack O'Neill en entrant.

Rodney soupira. Comme si il avait l'habitude d'être en retard...

-Voici les représentants de la SAIC, entreprise avec laquelle nous avons... Continua le général.

Rodney sortit sa main de sa poche pour serrer celle qui s'était tendue vers lui, mais suspendit son geste en cours de route quand son regard tomba sur la seconde personne.

Il n'entendit pas la suite et resta tétanisé...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Tous les détails concernant les lieux (le club où ils ont joué au billard, l'aéroport, etc etc... ) et les noms (comme la société SAIC par exemple) existent vraiment. Ou du moins, ils existaient quand j'ai écrit cette fic, c'est-à-dire en 2009.  
J'ai vraiment essayé de faire quelque chose de fignolé et je dois dire que je suis restée un bon moment sur internet (vive Google et Google Earth^^) afin d'écrire quelque chose qui tienne la route.

Ça ne parait pas comme ça mais ça prend quand même pas mal de temps !  
Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire...  
Merci de me le faire savoir en me laissant un message.

Au fait, d'après vous, pourquoi Rodney resta tétanisé ?  
Je suis sûre que vous savez pourquoi mais il vous faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour en avoir la confirmation !

A la prochaine ?  
Bizz et bonne nuit à vous tous !  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai mal aux mains d'avoir bricolé une bonne partie de la journée alors vous avez de la chance, vous n'aurez pas le droit à mes blablas ce soir.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

-... Messieurs Sheppard, je vous présente le Dr Rodney McKay, qui est le responsable de notre labo et qui a dû préparer un dossier à votre intention n'est-ce pas ? Continua Jack.

Rodney bafouilla un oui presque inaudible, puis marmonna une sorte d'excuse et s'enfuit presque du bureau.

-Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais je vous assure que c'est le meilleur ! S'exclama alors le militaire, en espérant que l'attitude du scientifique ne ferait pas trop mauvais genre.

-N'ayez crainte, notre section de recherche a sensiblement le même responsable, n'est-ce pas John ?

Le concerné tourna la tête vers les deux autres et approuva. Même si il ne savait pas du tout pour quelle raison il le faisait. Il n'avait pas écouté ce que son frère et le militaire avait dit. Et il espérait ne pas avoir eu l'air trop idiot en voyant enfin celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis quelques temps...

Parce qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose à présent. Eux deux, ensembles et s'embrassant...

oOoOo

Dans son labo, Rodney fulminait. Si il avait été surpris quand il avait vu John, maintenant, il était furieux. Il travaillait pour l'entreprise auprès de laquelle l'armée se fournissait ?

Mais comment était-ce possible ! Il n'habitait pas à côté ! New-York était très loin de Cheyenne Mountain !

Et puis, comment avait-il pu lui servir de cavalier lors de cette soirée ! Il n'était donc pas un...

-Il s'est foutu de ma gueule ! S'exclama t-il en s'asseyant brusquement sur sa chaise.

-Pardon ? S'exclama une voix non loin de lui.

-Pas vous ! L'autre ! Répliqua Rodney.

Le technicien n'insista pas, comprenant que plus il resterait discret, moins il s'en prendrait plein la tête. Car le Dr Rodney McKay n'était apparemment pas dans un bon jour. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il avait des bons jours ?

Il secoua la tête et se pencha sur son travail, essayant d'oublier le ronchonnement peu discret derrière lui...

Rodney s'assit devant un clavier et essaya de se concentrer. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas...

Il était trop énervé. Avoir appris que l'homme qui lui avait servi de cavalier, celui avec qui il avait passé une soirée à s'amuser au billard, avec qui il avait descendu quelques bières et accessoirement, celui avec qui il avait couché, était en fait un homme d'affaires !

Et qui plus est, un homme dont l'entreprise travaillait avec l'armée, à la base où lui travaillait !

Il posa sa tête sur ses mains en râlant de plus belle. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être laisser avoir comme ça...

Malheureux comme les pierres, il voulait s'aérer, ne plus penser à lui et surtout, ne pas risquer de le croiser dans un couloir. Alors, laissant tout en plan, il se leva et s'éloigna de son bureau.

-Vous partez déjà ? S'étonna son collègue.

-Oui, pourquoi, ça vous pose un problème ? Rétorqua Rodney un peu vivement.

-C'est que d'habitude...

-Quoi d'habitude ? Coupa Rodney.

-Et bien... d'habitude, vous partez toujours le dernier... Continua l'homme.

-Justement ! C'est mauvais les habitudes ! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de partir plus tôt !

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta le labo. Avec un peu de chance, John ne serait là que pour la journée. Donc, demain, il pourrait revenir travailler tranquille...

oOoOo

John et son frère se trouvaient assis, autour d'une immense table, dans la salle de réunion. Ils passèrent un peu de temps à discuter de choses et autres avant que Jack, avec un peu d'appréhension, n'ouvre l'ordinateur en priant pour que le dossier qu'il voulait soit facile à trouver. Il doutait de la faculté de McKay à présenter quelque chose d'écrit dans un langage commun, mais il fut agréablement surpris. En fait, il n'eut même pas besoin de le faire revenir pour qu'il lui explique quoi que ce soit. Tout était clair, simple et concis.

Du coup, il se demanda si c'était vraiment lui qui avait écrit ça...

... Tout en se promettant qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer sa fuite sans représailles...

-Un problème ? Demanda Dave, en voyant les sourcils froncés du militaire.

-Non... non, non... aucun ! A vrai dire, je pensais que j'allais en avoir, mais non... donc, si j'en crois ce rapport... Continua Jack.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment. Et si Dave s'occupa volontiers de la paperasse, John acquiesça au signe de tête de son frère et se chargea de négocier les quantités et le délai de remise du matériel.

Environ trois heures après, ils se serrèrent tous la main, ravi d'avoir fait affaire ensemble.

-Bien ! Est-ce que vous voulez visiter nos installations ? Proposa O'Neill. Bien sûr, vous ne verrez pas tout, mais je peux vous emmener voir une petite partie de notre section de recherche, car malheureusement, le reste des installations est interdite au public, vous vous en doutez...

-Oui, j'avoue que ça me plairait beaucoup ! S'exclama John.

Dave le regarda, un air étonné sur le visage. Depuis quand son frère s'intéressait à ce genre de chose ?

Mais il se mit à sourire. En fait, il était ravi de le voir s'intéresser de nouveau à l'entreprise...

Ils se levèrent donc et suivirent le militaire à travers les couloirs. Et après avoir pris un ascenseur, ils se trouvèrent devant une pièce. John avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il était près, très près de revoir celui qui lui chamboulait la tête depuis plus d'une semaine...

-Tiens, c'est étrange... Commença Jack en entrant, McKay n'est pas là ? Demanda t-il à l'homme penché sur une sorte d'éprouvette.  
-Non, il est parti en début d'après midi... il avait l'air assez énervé...

-Bon... mais on peut continuer la visite quand même ! Ça vous dit ? Continua le général O'Neill.

Dave répondit oui et pour faire bonne mesure, John approuva silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Mais en fait, il aurait bien aimé partir lui aussi, à la recherche de Rodney.

Il avait senti la tension et l'étonnement dans son attitude, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face et il se doutait aussi des raisons qui l'avaient fait réagir de cette façon. A vrai dire, à sa place, il lui aurait balancé son poing dans la figure pour s'être moqué de lui à ce point...

C'est donc en cachant son impatience qu'il suivit son frère et le militaire. Et si son corps était là, sa tête, elle, était ailleurs...

oOoOo

Rodney en avait profité pour faire des courses et fit une razzia au rayon des barres chocolatées, des gâteaux au chocolat et s'était payé deux pots d'un litre de glace au chocolat. Il avait besoin de calmer sa fureur et dans son cas, rien de tel que le chocolat.

Car tout le monde sait que c'est le meilleur des remèdes contre l'anxiété, la dépression et la colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois chez lui, il se changea. En caleçon, tee-shirt et pieds nus, il s'affala sur son canapé avec son nouvel ami du jour, à savoir, le pot de glace au chocolat ! La télécommande de la télé dans une main et la petite cuillère dans l'autre, il passa quelques heures à zapper, avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

Ou bien était-ce d'ennui ? Il avait si peu l'attitude de ne rien faire...

oOoOo

Le soupir de soulagement qu'avait essayé de retenir John, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son frère. Quand ils quittèrent la base, sur les coups de quatre heure de l'après midi, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer chez lui et de foncer sur son ordinateur afin de connaitre l'adresse de Rodney. Car bien entendu, il n'avait pas osé la demander au général. D'ailleurs, l'a connaissait-il ? Et si oui, lui aurait-il donné ?

Il fixa son écran. Ça y est, il l'avait sous les yeux. En plus, en voiture, ce n'était pas très éloigné de la base. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était d'avoir perdu du temps à rentrer à son appartement, alors que Rodney habitait vraiment tout près de son lieu de travail. Il prit quand même le temps de se changer car les costumes cravates n'étaient pas trop son truc... Les quelques quarante kilomètres qui les séparaient furent rapidement parcouru. Et là, il y était. C'était un petit bâtiment de trois étages et il était devant la porte. Sa porte...

oOoOo

Rodney grogna. Il était bien tranquille à faire une sieste, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité et il y avait un enquiquineur qui frappait à sa porte ! La tête bien calée sur l'accoudoir, il ne se leva pas. Des heures sup, il en avait fait tellement qu'il pouvait prendre un an de congé d'affilé, alors, il décida de ne pas bouger... Mais le casse pied de service avait maintenant décidé d'appuyer sur la sonnette !

Il se leva en râlant et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

-Bonjour...

En voyant qui était là, Rodney vit rouge.

... Et son poing rencontra violement la mâchoire de celui qui l'avait réveillé.

-Pon chan... tou b'as fait bal...

-Bien fait !

Et Rodney lui claqua la porte au nez !

oOoOo

Dire qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir sans trop de problème. Bon, sans s'en rendre compte, c'est vrai, et là, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage !

-Mais pourquoi est-il là, d'abord ? S'exclama t-il en regardant son pot de glace, comme si il allait lui répondre.

Et alors qu'il se demandait si il allait lui rouvrir et le plaquer contre le mur afin de lui demander des explications, la sonnette retentit encore.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée quand finalement, il changea d'avis. Il retourna au salon, s'assit et replongea la cuillère dans le pot de glace !

Qui n'était plus vraiment glacé, d'ailleurs...

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ça le fera quand même ! Ça ressemblait presque à une crème, alors, ça ne devrait pas être mauvais...

Il attaquait sa troisième cuillérée quand le petit bruit assez agaçant stoppa. Il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il se leva de son canapé en soufflant et s'approcha de la porte...

Il avait la main levée, prête à appuyer sur la poignée, quand il entendit un soupir derrière la porte...

_** Je peux tout t'expliquer, Rodney, mais laisse moi rentrer, s'il te plait... je ne peux pas le faire en étant d'un côté et toi de l'autre... j'aimerais te voir... je sais que de l'apprendre de cette façon a dû te faire tout drôle, mais... **_

-Tout drôle ? TOUT DROLE ? Cria t-il, mais tu m'as pris pour un imbécile et tu m'as fait passer pour un...

Rodney bafouillait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi énervé de toute sa vie.

_** Je ne voulais pas... mais s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer et si tu veux, tu pourras me remettre ton poing dans la figure, si ça peut te soulager... **_

Rodney hésitait. Il avait une folle envie de le revoir, mais il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée. Bon, après tout, ils ne s'étaient rien promis et ne s'étaient pas engagés l'un envers l'autre. En fait, ils n'avaient fait ni plus ni moins que ce que n'importe quel couple s'entendant bien n'aurait fait...

Ils avaient fini la soirée ensemble...

Mais pouvait-il lui pardonner de lui avoir menti de la sorte ? Il croyait que John était un gigolo, alors qu'en fait, il travaillait pour une société importante ! Il ricana doucement. Maintenant, il comprenait comment il avait pu avoir les moyens d'acheter son appartement à Manhattan...

Et le billard... Le club dans lequel il l'avait emmené était loin d'être un quelconque bouiboui !

Non, c'était un établissement respectable.

Et le piano ! Ça, ça aurait dû l'interpeller ! Un instrument de musique de la taille de celui qu'il avait vu chez John lui aurait facilement coûté un an de salaire ! Mais sur le coup, c'est sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop heureux qu'il était de laisser ses doigts glisser sur les touches... quel plaisir d'avoir pu jouer sur un tel instrument... Et quand il avait caressé le bois brillant...

Après avoir poussé un soupir, Rodney secoua la tête. Et voilà, sa volonté commençait à faiblir.

Alors il approcha sa main de la poignée...

oOoOo

John commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Parce que jamais il n'avait été jusqu'à s'humilier de la sorte...

Mais là, il sentait que la situation était différente. Rodney n'était pas comme les quelques conquêtes qu'il avait pu avoir. Il éprouvait une attirance physique pour l'homme, ça il en était conscient, mais il ressentait autre chose également. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Et il était sûr que c'était de l'amour. Il finit par s'appuyer sur le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il attendrait, il ne savait pas combien de temps, mais il attendrait que Rodney prenne conscience qu'il voulait vraiment lui parler...

oOoOo

Rodney, le front sur la porte et la main sur la poignée, resta dans cette position pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte. Et presque aussitôt, John se décala du mur et leva les mains devant lui.

-S'il te plait, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, après tu pourras...

-Entre, j'ai pas envie de discuter ici ! Coupa rudement Rodney.

Parce que oui, ça c'était clair. Il craquait pour lui, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Et là, sur le palier, il était sûr que ses voisins et voisines regardaient déjà par l'œilleton afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il y avait tellement peu d'animation dans le quartier, que voir un homme atterrir par terre et ensuite sonner avec insistance à une porte, celle d'un autre homme en plus, et Rodney était persuadé qu'il y aurait des ragots sur lui dans pas longtemps...

oOoOo

John entra dans le petit appartement de Rodney et regarda avec attention l'endroit. Il était d'une simplicité déroutante. Pas de tableau, pas de décoration, hormis des coupes et quelques plaques dans une petite vitrine. Mais ce qui le surprit, c'était le nombre impressionnant de diplômes encadrés. Ça pour en avoir, il en avait, le scientifique !

-Tu as eu autant de diplômes que ça ? S'exclama John.

-Non, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait bien, alors j'ai fait les brocantes... Ironisa le scientifique.

John le regarda de travers...

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont à moi ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, ma parole ! S'énerva alors Rodney.

-Non, je suis désolé... je ne te prends pas pour un idiot, loin de là... en fait, le seul idiot ici, c'est moi... Dit John en rougissant légèrement.

-J'te l'fais pas dire ! Alors ? Pourquoi t'es venu ? Et comment tu as su où j'habitais ? Tu m'as fait suivre ?

-Non, je ne t'ai pas fait suivre, j'ai juste regardé sur l'annuaire et j'ai trouvé ton adresse. Rodney, je voudrais tout t'expliquer... mais est-ce que je pourrais...

-Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! Coupa Rodney en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

Mais il ne proposa pas à John d'en faire autant.

_Ça lui fera les pieds, de rester debout !_ Pensa t-il en reprenant son pot de glace fondue dans les mains.

John soupira et resta debout. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter...

Sa décision de prendre une sorte de congé sabbatique, parce que la vie qu'il menait ne lui plaisait plus trop. Son départ de Colorado Springs et son arrivé à Manhattan, son quasi coup de foudre pour le loft, qu'il avait acheté très vite, puis sa promenade qui l'avait amené devant la porte de l'agence Pégase...

Les soirées qu'il passait, accompagné de femmes, jusqu'à ce fameux soir où la directrice de l'agence avait fait appel à lui pour accompagner une jeune femme, enfin, il croyait que c'était une jeune femme...

-Tu croyais que j'étais une femme ? S'exclama Rodney ébahit.

-Mademoiselle Weir m'a simplement dit que je devais passer prendre une personne du nom de Meredith R. McKay... alors oui, je croyais que je devais sortir avec une femme... et ta sœur ne m'a pas contredit quand je me suis pointé chez elle. D'ailleurs, je croyais que c'était avec elle que je devais sortir.

-Et tu t'es retrouvé avec moi... Murmura Rodney.

-Oui. J'étais entrain de boire quand j'ai entendu ton nom. Et puis tu es monté sur l'estrade et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai failli m'étouffer !

-En tout cas, moi, je ne t'ai pas menti ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as pris pour une femme, alors que toi, tu aurais pu m'expliquer tout de suite, au lieu de me laisser croire que tu étais...

-Un gigolo ? Coupa John, je sais que c'est pour ça que tu me prenais. Et j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas détrompé parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité...

-Non, c'est sûr ! S'écria Rodney, prendre les gens pour des imbéciles et sortir avec eux en leur faisant croire qu'ils sont là pour te tenir compagnie, qu'ils sont payés pour ça et éventuellement coucher avec eux... non, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me l'aurais dit ! Après tout, tu ne fais que travailler dans une entreprise qui doit être assez cotée pour pouvoir avoir des contrats avec l'armée et justement à l'endroit ou moi, je travaille !

-Mais je n'ai pas été payé pour coucher avec toi ! S'emporta John.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! S'exclama Rodney d'un ton ironique, attends...

Il se tourna, se dirigea vers un petit meuble, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un carnet et un stylo. Puis il revint vers John.

-Je te dois combien pour ta prestation ? Demanda t-il alors.

John pâlit affreusement. Alors comme ça, il croyait qu'il était là seulement pour ça ? Déçu, il tourna les talons et s'approcha de la porte. Rodney ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'en empêcher...

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié tous les moments que j'ai passé en ta compagnie et surtout la fin de la soirée. Je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir tout dit et je l'ai fait. Maintenant, on est quitte. Pour ce qui est de ton trophée, ne craint rien, je te le ferais parvenir par porteur...

Il ouvrit la porte, hésita un instant, puis finalement, il sortit.

Rodney n'avait pas fait un geste...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Plutôt chaude les retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas ?  
En attendant de les voir tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre (mais vont-ils vraiment le faire ?), passez tous et toutes une excellente soirée !

Bizz et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire…_


	11. Chapter 11

Pas de blabla ce soir, j'ai la dalle alors je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

John était terriblement déçu. Remarque, il en aurait dû s'en douter...

La réaction de Rodney était légitime. Mais malgré tout, il aurait espéré que ça se passe mieux. Il soupira en descendant l'escalier.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et déprimer tout seul dans son coin...

oOoOo

Rodney se trouvait bête, maintenant. Tout seul devant la porte, avec son carnet de chèque dans la main, il se posait tout un tas de questions. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

Il avait bien vu que John avait été blessé par son attitude et en fait, il en avait même été ravi !

... Sur le coup. Parce que maintenant, il regrettait. Il avait espéré le revoir. Il avait même pensé retourner chez sa sœur, se balader du côté de la 5ème avenue et le croiser. Mais tout à fait par hasard, bien sûr !

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains.

Puis il se décida enfin, lâcha tout, ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors...

oOoOo

John était près de sa voiture et cherchait ses clés. Seulement il était tellement en colère qu'il ne les trouvait pas. En colère contre lui et en colère contre le scientifique. Mais là, il se dit qu'il était injuste. Rodney avait eu raison et même si sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, il avait amplement mérité le coup de poing...

Puis un cliquetis dans la poche de son pantalon lui remit les idées en place. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la portière. La main sur la poignée, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte du bâtiment, espérant voir une silhouette...

Mais non, rien...

Alors il s'assit la mort dans l'âme et démarra. Mais au moment de reculer, un coup sur le carreau le fit sursauter.

-On peut discuter ? S'écria Rodney à travers la vitre.

Le cœur battant la chamade, John l'abaissa.

-De quoi ?

Et aussitôt après, il se fustigea. Rodney faisait le premier pas et lui, il ne trouvait rien de plus intelligent que ça à dire ?

-Décidément, on n'est vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde... Rétorqua Rodney en s'éloignant.

John ravala sa fierté et coupa le moteur. Il ouvrit très vite la porte, descendit et saisit Rodney par le bras, avant qu'il disparaisse de nouveau.

-Excuse-moi... j'étais un peu...

-Un peu quoi ?

-Perdu... je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire avec toi...

-Et bien comme ça, on est deux ! Je voulais simplement que tu m'expliques...

-Je t'ai tout expliqué, que veux tu que je fasse de plus ?

Les bras croisés, Rodney dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Il lui avait tout dit, tout à l'heure, alors pourquoi cherchait-il encore ?

-J'étais en colère, mais maintenant...

Il s'arrêta en cours de phrase et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur le parking et il remarqua que les rideaux des fenêtres du bas bougeaient. Les commères de l'immeuble s'en donnaient à cœur joie...

-Monte, je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle.

Après avoir refermé sa voiture, John le suivit et ils regrimpèrent l'escalier. Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans l'appartement et se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Je me suis excusé, Rodney. Je sais que tu as du mal à le croire, mais je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Pas du tout. Seulement, mets-toi à ma place ! J'ai été engagé pour accompagner une personne que je croyais être une femme et finalement, je me retrouve à être le cavalier d'un homme avec qui j'ai passé une soirée...

-Etrange ? Coupa Rodney.

-Non... j'aurais plutôt dit exceptionnelle... j'ai apprécié ta compagnie à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Toute la soirée, tu m'as traité en égal, même si tu pensais que j'étais un gigolo et malgré le fait que tu pensais ça de moi, ta manière de te comporter était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite...

-Quand tu m'as emmené chez toi ?

-Tu es la première personne que j'ai fait monter chez moi.

-J'ai vraiment cru que ça faisait partit de ton... boulot...

Rodney avait encore du mal à prononcer certain mots.

-Détrompe toi, je n'ai jamais couché avec aucune des femmes que j'accompagnais. Tu es le premier... et je ne regrette rien. Sauf le fait de ne pas t'avoir dit ce qu'il en était vraiment. Mais le pire...

Rodney ne disait rien, attendant patiemment qu'il continue.

-... le pire, c'est que je me suis attaché à toi... Finit-il par avouer.

-Moi aussi... Murmura Rodney.

John leva les yeux et ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va donner tout ça ? Demanda enfin Rodney. Je veux dire, tu es un homme qui doit avoir de sacré responsabilité et moi aussi, comment...

-Je me fous complètement de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après toi, je n'ai plus regardé ailleurs... enfin si... mais...

Rodney se mit à rougir. Devait-il lui avouer que de son côté, il avait tenté de l'oublier dans les bras d'une femme ?

-Je me suis surpris à regarder plus souvent les... hommes... Continua John embarrassé.

-Tu m'as dit que j'étais le premier, est-ce que j'ai été le dernier ? Demanda Rodney.

-Oui... Murmura John.

Et après un bref silence, il continua.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué...

Puis il s'approcha de Rodney et posa une main sur sa joue.

-J'aimerais qu'on essaye... toi et... moi... tu veux bien ?

Puis il pencha la tête et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Rodney, qui resta immobile un instant. Mais il ne résista pas longtemps. Il lui avait aussi manqué, alors il entrouvrit les lèvres...

John en profita et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, retrouvant la saveur qui l'avait totalement envouté. C'était aussi bon que dans ses souvenirs. Et il se rendit compte que jamais il ne pourrait se passer à nouveau de cette sensation. Alors il le serra très fort et le caressa, laissant ses mains courir voluptueusement sur le corps de Rodney, retrouvant les formes si appétissantes...

Et Rodney gémit. Comment avait-il, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, pensé qu'il pourrait se passer de l'embrasser ?

Il lui en voulait terriblement et il le voulait aussi terriblement...

Mais il le repoussa quand même.

-John... tu ne peux pas te pointer chez moi et essayer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu m'as menti et je vais avoir du mal à te faire confiance à nouveau. Alors pour le moment...

-Combien de temps ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ça m'a fait mal tu sais. Je n'ai jamais été très doué de ce côté-là et pour une fois que je tombe amoureux, faut que ce soit d'un type qui me raconte des bobards...

-Tu... quoi ? S'exclama John ébahit.

Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, il savait qu'il lui avait menti, il savait qu'il aimait Rodney, mais ce dont il n'était absolument pas au courant, c'était que le scientifique était aussi tombé amoureux de lui !

Du coup, John le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser.

Rodney était amoureux de lui et il se savait lui, amoureux de Rodney...

Mais alors pourquoi se prenaient-ils la tête, tous les deux ?

Il se mit à sourire en le regardant.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux ? Je viens de te dire que je ne savais pas quand...

-J'ai parfaitement entendu et tout ce que tu as dit... Murmura John en se rapprochant de lui.

Rodney reculait. Et John continuait d'avancer... Jusqu'à ce que le scientifique soit bloqué contre un mur.

-Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux de moi ? Demanda t-il d'un air coquin.

Le scientifique le regarda, bouche bée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Commença t-il.

Juste avant de se mettre à rougir.

-Mais... c'est que... Bafouilla t-il.

-Moi aussi tu sais... et ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes sentiments sont partagés... très plaisir... Murmura t-il en se collant à lui.

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre. Prenant doucement sa tête entre ses mains, il se pencha et lui donna un long baiser... Un baiser sensuel et surtout amoureux...

Le genre de baiser impossible à refuser...

oOoOo

Et Rodney ne trouva aucune raison de le refuser. De toute façon, dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'en aurait pas trouvé la force. Il se sentait complètement envahit par une sorte d'urgence. Il ne voulait pas pardonner aussi vite, mais là, John était trop entreprenant. Il était plaqué doucement mais fermement contre le mur et sa bouche était prise d'assaut par une langue inquisitrice et très volontaire.

Alors il capitula...

oOoOo

Aussitôt que John sentit les dernières barrières de Rodney tomber, il déplaça ses mains et parcourut avidement le corps qui ne se défendait plus.

Bien au contraire...

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que des gémissements sourds, des petits bruits mouillés de deux bouches qui se cherchent, qui se trouvent, qui s'aiment et qui se font l'amour...

-Rodney... laisse moi me faire pardonner, s'il te plait... Supplia t-il doucement.

Rodney ne savait plus si il devait le laisser faire, ou si il devait rester ferme.

Mais une autre partie de lui décida à sa place. Et John gémit de plaisir quand il sentit l'entrejambe de celui qu'il aimait, durcir contre son aine.

Il eut la vision de son corps nu, quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première et unique fois et son membre se gonfla d'envie...

-Laisse-moi te prouver à quel point j'ai besoin de toi... Insista t-il encore.

Il s'en voulait un peu de lui forcer la main, mais il était persuadé qu'aucun des deux ne regretteraient de se retrouver ensemble, nus et enlacés. Se disant des mots d'amour qu'il était sûr et certain de dire et d'entendre aussi...

oOoOo

Rodney n'était pas indifférent à ses caresses. Sa tête pensait peut-être qu'il avait tort, mais son corps hurlait le besoin pressant qu'il avait de retrouver celui qui la lui faisait perdre, justement...

Alors il se détacha de John qui recula, surpris et peiné, croyant sans doute que ses suppliques n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté. Puis Rodney le vit sourire. C'était peut-être parce que ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de John était le reflet de ce que les siens disaient ?

Oui, il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Oui, il avait envie de lui donner une chance de se faire pardonner. Oui oui et mille fois oui !

Il leva la main, prit celle de John et l'entraina à sa suite. Le couloir fut très vite parcouru. De toute façon, son appartement était nettement plus petit que le loft de John. Ce qui lui convenait tout à fait !

Comme ça, ils seraient plus vite arrivés dans la chambre...

Il aurait pu décider de se laisser emporter par la passion dans le salon, sur le canapé, ou même contre le mur sur lequel l'avait plaqué John, mais il voulait que leur relation reprenne dans de bonne condition. Et pour ça, il voulait prendre son temps. Et un lit était tout à fait indiqué...

La porte ouverte, il incita John à entrer. Et sans réfléchir, il se tourna et retrouva sa place préférée.

Dans les bras de celui qui faisait battre son cœur comme un fou...

Place qui lui était désormais attitré et qu'il comptait bien occuper un bon bout de temps...

oOoOo

Dire que John était ravi paraissait totalement superflu. Rodney prenait des initiatives et finalement, ça lui plaisait bien. Il n'aurait pas vraiment aimé quelqu'un de trop passif. Et là, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il sentit bientôt des mains impatientes défaire fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise, qui était décidément de trop...

Et les siennes n'étaient pas inactives. Ils prenaient énormément de plaisir à se déshabiller mutuellement, sans que leurs yeux se détachent l'un de l'autre. Mais il sentit que le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean posait quelques soucis à Rodney.

Faut dire que l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait tendait le tissu...

Alors il s'en chargea lui-même, décidant que ça prendrait trop de temps.

Il se pencha pour le retirer et quand il se redressa un peu, il put voir que le caleçon de Rodney était déformé...

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Allait-il pouvoir se retenir de le faire sien, après avoir vu ça ?

Mais il prit sur lui et contint son impatience. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de débarrasser Rodney du sous-vêtement qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire !

oOoOo

Rodney fut surpris de sentir des mains chaudes et douces passer sur sa peau, avant de se glisser délicatement sous le tissu, mais il se laissa faire. Et il attendit la suite en fermant les yeux...

Puis il poussa un petit cri et baissa la tête...

... Pour voir la bouche de John s'emparer de lui. Un instinct de pudeur voulut le faire reculer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son amant avait certainement prévu cette réaction, parce qu'il sentit les mains se poser rapidement sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement...

Sauf celui totalement inconscient et irrésistible de glisser dans cette bouche incroyablement douce et talentueuse...

Il n'aurait jamais cru que John aurait été capable de lui faire ça... et pourtant, qu'est-ce que c'était bon...

C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait sucer par un homme et son excitation grimpa encore d'un cran...

oOoOo

A genoux sur la moquette, les mains posées sur les hanches de Rodney, John continua consciencieusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui avait paru tellement naturel de donner du plaisir de cette façon. Pourtant c'était bien la première fois. Et il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Le membre tendu juste devant lui l'avait attiré et il n'avait pas réfléchi deux secondes avant de l'engloutir. Et il ne regrettait pas.

Ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression de savoir qu'il avait le sexe de Rodney dans sa bouche et il faisait tourner sa langue autour de la hampe dure et chaude. Et si douce...

Il fit des vas et vient lent, puis suçota l'extrémité tranquillement et sa main vint se mettre dans la partie. Alors qu'il tenait le membre à la base, il lécha plusieurs fois de suite la peau tendre et rougit et surtout, ultra-sensible.

Et il leva les yeux, voulant voir ce que sa caresse procurait à son amant...

oOoOo

Et Rodney haleta. Puis gémit doucement... et plus fort... de plus en plus fort...

Mais quand il regarda John, il s'en voulut à mort d'avoir baissé les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû...

Il ne put rien faire. Voir John à genoux devant lui, voir ses beaux yeux verts le regarder tendrement et surtout, voir la langue le parcourir, avant que la bouche ne l'engloutisse de nouveau fut trop puissant.

-John... ooohhhh... je...

L'orgasme le saisit alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se retenir et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir suffisamment vite. Il poussa un gémissement encore plus fort et jouit dans sa bouche...

oOoOo

Il était définitivement amoureux. Il venait de donner du plaisir à un homme et la seule question qu'il se posait, c'était quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir recommencer. Ce type, au pied duquel il était agenouillé, il l'aimait vraiment comme un dingue...

Il laissa ses mains caresser les cuisses encore flageolante et se releva. Puis il prit Rodney dans ses bras et le câlina un moment, avant de le pousser doucement sur le lit.

-Assis toi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne tiens plus debout !

-A qui... la faute ? Haleta Rodney.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué, quand même ! Le taquina John.

Pour toute réponse, Rodney s'allongea et essaya vainement de camoufler un bâillement sous son bras replié. John poussa un soupir, puis esquissa un sourire. Si, son scientifique était vraiment fatigué...

Il était un peu déçu. Il aurait bien aimé aller un peu plus loin avec Rodney, mais celui-ci n'était visiblement pas en état.

Alors il l'allongea correctement et remonta la couverture sur lui. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se lever.

-Où tu vas... Marmonna Rodney d'une voix endormie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens...

Et il sortit de la chambre, espérant trouver la salle de bain rapidement.

Il avait besoin d'une douche. Et froide, de préférence...

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

Bon, le temps des retrouvailles est venu ! (qui a dit "enfin" ?)

Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai une raclette qui m'attend ! miammm...

Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	12. Chapter 12

Le truc qui m'agace le plus, c'est d'être obligée de m'adapter à un logiciel de merde. Avant, dans mon vieux PC, j'avais une version de Word antédiluvienne peut-être, mais qui fonctionnait bien et que j'avais bien en main. Mon PC ayant décidé de rendre l'âme, j'en rachète un avec une autre version. Pas facile, mais finalement, je m'y fais assez vite. Et voilà t-y pas que je suis obligée de désinstaller Word parce qu'à la suite d'une grosse merde (je sais pas laquelle) l'ordi décide de ne plus ouvrir mes fichiers DOC !  
Obligée donc d'en télécharger un parce que c'est bien d'acheter un truc pas cher sur le net, mais voilà, quand ça crash, et bien vous avez pas de CD des logiciels installés dedans !  
Et le « truc » que j'ai installé est une daube pas possible.  
Alors j'espère que la présentation est pas trop nulle parce que j'essaye depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure de faire quelque chose de potable mais ça veut pas en tenir compte et ça commence à me gonfler sévère^^

Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous dis bonne lecture !

Et place aux Rar's :

Merci **Guest** : Alors comme i lectrices qui parfois oublient de se connecter, je ne sais pas si tu es l'une ou si tu es l'autre. Donc, je vais dire que c'est toi^^

Hé non, pas foutue raclette, elle était bonne ! d'ailleurs, j'ai un peu trop mangé moi...

T'inquiète, John va avoir droit à sa part, nan mais ! J'allais pas le laisser prendre une douche froide sans qu'il y ait compensation, quand même ! Allez, j'te laisse déguster ce chapitre et bon appétit ! Lol !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

Rodney ne voulait pas dormir... Non... il ne voulait pas...

Alors il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste histoire de retrouver un peu de souffle et des forces.

Mais il était physiquement et moralement épuisé. La dure journée qu'il avait subi au travail, la façon dont il avait appris que l'homme dont il était amoureux n'était finalement pas un gigolo et puis là, le plaisir qu'il avait eu alors que John lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche...

Toutes ses raisons eurent raison de lui. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte...

oOoOo

John n'eut pas de mal à trouver la salle de bain. Le minuscule deux pièces aurait pu rentrer tout entier dans une petite partie de son salon New-Yorkais...

Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, étant donné que l'homme qu'il aimait y habitait.

Après s'être rafraîchit, autant les idées que le corps et s'être séché rapidement, il retourna dans la chambre et eut un sourire attendrit...

Rodney dormait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il le regarda un instant, puis s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main sur le drap, le caressant doucement. Mais il arrêta très vite.

Il ne tenait pas à être excité de nouveau et prendre une autre douche froide !

Ce n'était pas son immense lit deux places, mais il décida quand même de s'y allonger. Après tout, lui aussi, était fatigué...

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures. Tout en se couchant doucement et en essayant de ne pas faire bouger le matelas, il se positionna sur le côté et évita de toucher Rodney.

Ne surtout pas tenter le diable !

Mais Rodney, sentant une présence, se colla aussitôt contre son dos. John ne bougea plus. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à respirer plus fort, quand une main passa par-dessus lui et se posa sur son ventre...

Et quand cette main baladeuse décida de redessiner ses abdominaux, il se pinça les lèvres en essayant vainement de retenir un gémissement. Ce type était l'incarnation même de la tentation !

Comment résister à celui dont vous êtes dingue, qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est entrain de vous caresser et que ces caresses vous mèneront tout droit à...

La douche froide !

Car il ne voulait pas abuser de lui. Même si pour le moment, c'était Rodney, qui abusait...

La main descendit négligemment. Puis elle passa l'air de rien, sur une partie du corps redevenue dure et sensible. Et terriblement en manque de câlins...

Car John avait peut-être regardé ailleurs, avait vu les différents menus, mais n'avait jamais touché aux plats !

Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Rodney, il n'avait eu de cesse de trouver une solution pour le revoir. Et là, il avait réussi à se faire pardonner, alors il n'allait pas risquer de tout gâcher !

Alors il saisit délicatement la main baladeuse et la posa sur la propre hanche de Rodney. Puis il soupira de soulagement. Il allait peut-être réussir à se reposer ?

oOoOo

Rodney s'était endormi rapidement, mais le fait de ressentir une douce chaleur contre lui avait fini par le réveiller. L'esprit un peu perturbé, il failli hurler en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit !

Puis il se souvint. John...

Il se redressa doucement et le regarda, se contentant de la faible lueur des lampadaires du parking qui passait à travers les rideaux. Il dormait, tout au bord du lit, comme si il ne voulait pas prendre trop de place. Ça le fit sourire. Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Il s'était vengé en lui balançant un coup de poing qui avait fait un bien fou à son égo plus qu'égratigné et ensuite...

Mmm... John lui avait donné un orgasme absolument fabuleux !

Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait adoré ça... Avant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas assuré, vu qu'il s'était endormi presque aussitôt après !

Et il était sûr que John avait aimé aussi. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le titiller dans son amour propre, mais sans pour autant lui laisser prendre trop de libertés...

En vérité, il lui avait pardonné bien vite, mais ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le croire.

Il n'avait pas une réputation de grincheux pour rien !

Oui, il savait parfaitement qu'il passait pour un égocentrique et un enquiquineur de première, mais il s'en fichait complètement ! Du moment que ce qu'il voulait fonctionnait de la manière dont il l'avait décidé, le reste pouvait bien se détraquer à tout va, il s'en foutait royalement !

Et là, le corps contre lequel il était allongé ne bougeait pas... Chouette...

Il décida alors de le caresser doucement, très légèrement, afin de ne pas le brusquer. Mais un petit quelque chose situé un peu plus bas que le ventre retint toutes ses attentions...

Et il se débrouilla si bien que le petit quelque chose enfla doucement... mais sûrement...

Rodney se mit à sourire, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements...

Puis il décida d'accélérer le mouvement et sa main partit à la conquête du boxer. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique, les passa sur le renflement conséquent, puis il retira le sous-vêtement. Il était vraiment de trop...

Un gémissement lui parvint et le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se savait très doué avec ses mains et là, il en avait une confirmation plus qu'éloquente !

Il continua son petit manège pendant quelques minutes, caressant du bout des doigts la peau d'une douceur inimaginable...

Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement. Il n'y avait pas que John qui était excité, lui aussi...

oOoOo

Il faisait un rêve délicieux. Il avait retrouvé l'homme avec lequel il avait passé une seule et unique nuit, mais qui l'avait marqué à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé...

Et là, une main très coquine et très douce le caressait. Les doigts passaient et repassaient sur l'extrémité de son membre devenu dur de désir et il sentit que bientôt, il lui faudrait plus...

Et comme c'était un rêve, il pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait n'est-ce pas ? Alors il décida de se laisser faire et de laisser les doigts qui lui procuraient un bien fou partir à sa découverte...

Peut-être même qu'il les laisserait aller un peu plus loin et accepterait de les prendre en lui ?

Juste avant de demander à Rodney de lui faire l'amour...

Oh oui... il laisserait Rodney l'embrasser, le caresser, lui donner du plaisir... et ensuite, il lui dirait les trois petits mots. Car si Rodney lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux, lui, il s'était contenté de dire "moi aussi..."

oOoOo

Rodney abandonna sa proie un court instant, juste le temps de se tourner vers la table de chevet et d'en sortir un petit sachet. Il se trouva un peu prétentieux de prévoir un préservatif alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr que John accepterait. Mais il ne désespérait pas lui faire partager ce grand moment de pur plaisir...

oOoOo

John se sentit soudain abandonné, la main avait disparu ! Mais pas longtemps et elle reprit très vite sa passionnante activité. Il se mit alors sur le dos et écarta un peu les jambes afin de lui laisser toute la place et ainsi abuser de sa personne autant qu'elle le voulait !

Et c'est avec un gémissement qu'il la laissa le prendre dans sa main et commencer à le caresser, de haut en bas, sensuellement...

Et ce qu'il voulait, mais craignait un peu en même temps, arriva. D'autres doigts s'occupaient aussi de lui...

oOoOo

Rodney masturbait John dans son sommeil. Et il n'avait pas le moins du monde honte de ce qu'il faisait !

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé et même, il s'était mis sur le dos, comme si il n'attendait que ça !

Et franchement, ça lui convenait tout à fait. Il avait envie de lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il prenne des précautions. Alors il se glissa au pied du lit, sous les draps et s'installa entre ses jambes, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait une idée de réveil bien particulière en tête...

Il espérait seulement que son amant ne serait pas trop bruyant, sinon les voisins risquaient fort de se demander pourquoi il y avait tant de bruit chez lui à trois heures du matin !

oOoOo

C'était étrange, de sentir des doigts le toucher à cet endroit... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que John refusa la caresse...

oOoOo

Rodney était excité. John dormait peut-être, sa respiration saccadée ne trompait personne, il acceptait ce qu'il était entrain de subir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et se motiva. Il voulait donner du plaisir à un homme ? Et bien, il n'avait qu'à reproduire ce que John lui avait fait, puisque lui, il avait adoré et avait même pris son pied comme ça ne lui était que rarement arrivé. Mais il voulait le voir, alors il tira doucement sur le drap et le découvrit entièrement, ainsi que lui, par la même occasion. Il faisait très bon dans la chambre, alors ils ne devraient pas ressentir la moindre gêne de ce côté-là. Et puis l'exercice physique qui allait certainement suivre les réchaufferaient, au cas ou. Il lécha ses doigts consciencieusement et les approcha des cuisses fermes. Au contact de l'humidité sur elles, Rodney sentit les muscles se crisper légèrement, puis elles se détendirent à nouveau et même, s'écartèrent un peu plus.

Rodney avait la bouche sèche. Il avait une vue imprenable sur l'entrejambe de John et penser qu'il allait bientôt lui faire l'amour le fit se dresser dans toute sa splendeur. Il en avait même un peu mal...

Sa main gauche caressa le membre tendu, alors que la droite se glissait plus bas. Encore plus bas...

Son index toucha bientôt la chair plissée, s'y attarda et la caressa doucement. Il chercha à l'apprivoiser en passant dessus et en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires. Et il sentit que ce qu'il faisait était bien, quand son doigt glissa tout seul dans le corps de son amant...

John était suffisamment détendu pour l'avoir laissé faire. Et Rodney entendit même un petit gémissement de plaisir. A moins que ce ne soit lui ?

Il commença alors un lent mouvement, entrant et sortant et rajouta un doigt, quand il sentit que les muscles se détendaient de plus en plus. Au troisième, il haletait comme un malade et dû se retenir, sinon, il sentait qu'il allait le violer...

Voir John onduler légèrement des hanches tout en poussant des gémissements était tout simplement insupportable ! Il le voulait, maintenant, tout de suite !

Mais il gémit de dépit. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'il dormait, quand même !

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors il retira doucement ses doigts et sourit en entendant le petit cri indigné d'un John totalement frustré, puis il se coucha doucement sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement...

oOoOo

John sentit un poids sur son corps, mais ça ne le gêna pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un petit quelque chose dans son rêve lui disait que c'était Rodney, qui s'était couché sur lui. Et il en ressentit une immense satisfaction. Par contre, le fait de se sentir à nouveau vide de la présence de ses doigts le dérangea. Il les avait voulus et comme par enchantement, Rodney avait exaucé son vœu inconscient.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il continue ?

Puis une bouche chaude et incroyablement tendre s'empara de la sienne. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de laisser la langue curieuse s'y introduire. Il adorait l'embrasser. Le petit goût sucré de sa bouche et la douceur de ses baisers le rendait dingue. Rodney était un être sensuel et plein de délicatesse et il le désirait follement...

oOoOo

Rodney était peut-être allongé sur John, mais il essayait au maximum de se retenir sur ses avant bras, afin de ne pas l'étouffer. Et quand il le sentit répondre à son baiser, il se mit à gémir dans sa bouche...

Il le voulait tellement qu'il devenait de plus en plus pressant et presque brutal. Il s'en voulait, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Puis il abandonna la bouche, laissa ses lèvres glisser jusqu'à son cou et mordilla doucement l'oreille.

-John... tu veux bien te réveiller ? Murmura t-il alors.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint, fut que les bras l'enlacèrent encore plus fort...

oOoOo

Les jambes écartées, Rodney bien installé entre elles, John sentait très bien qu'il bouillait d'impatience de le prendre, alors pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Avait-il peur de lui faire mal ? Il se doutait un peu que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir au début.

Mais Rodney l'avait bien préparé à son intrusion et étant donné ce qu'il avait ressenti rien qu'avec ses doigts, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'il se décide enfin...

Le membre dur qu'il sentait contre lui ne pouvait pas du tout faire penser au contraire !

La bouche le quitta et s'égara sur sa joue jusqu'à son cou, qu'il tendit afin d'être le plus possible accessible à la douce caresse. Puis il sentit des dents mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Et il ne savait pas que ce geste pouvait être aussi érotique... Il entendit aussi quelque chose être murmuré...

-John... réveille toi s'il te plait... je veux te voir... ouvre les yeux...

oOoOo

La voix de Rodney le suppliait de se réveiller, qu'il voulait le voir... et cet appel eut raison de lui, même si il se demandait pourquoi il lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux...

Alors il l'enlaça et embrassa le cou qui se trouvait à portée de bouche...

-Mmm... j'adore tes baisers... Chuchota t-il.

Le sursaut qui secoua Rodney le fit rire doucement.

-Excuse moi... je t'ai fait peur ?

-Oui... ça fait un bout de temps que j'essaye de te faire réagir ! Répondit Rodney, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Réagir à quoi ? Demanda John d'une voix encore endormie.

-A ça...

Et Rodney se frotta délibérément contre lui, lui faisant sentir son désir...

-Hummm... tu n'es plus fatigué, à ce que je vois...

-Non... je suis très reposé...

-... et très en forme aussi... Continua John.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu...

-Je ne demande que ça ! Répondit John du tac au tac.

Alors commença un ballet de caresses et de baisers enflammés. Les mains couraient voluptueusement sur les corps brûlants de désir pour le moment inassouvi. Mais qui n'allait pas tarder à l'être...

Rodney embrassait John pratiquement partout où sa bouche se posait.

-Prend moi...

Et quand il entendit ces deux petits mots, prononcé tout bas, il crut rêver... John lui demandait de l'aimer...

Le cœur battant la chamade, il n'oublia pas qu'il devait recommencer à le préparer afin que le plaisir soit présent plus vite et pour eux deux. Mais il pensa aussi à prendre le petit sachet, qui attendait sagement sur la table de nuit.

-Je peux ? Demanda John en montrant du menton le préservatif.

Malgré la pénombre, il vit parfaitement les joues de Rodney devenir toute rouge. Alors il se recoucha en souriant quand même. Ils auraient d'autres occasions de se préparer l'un l'autre avant de faire l'amour...

John avait bien remarqué l'extrême pudeur de son amant et ne voulait surtout pas le gêner, il avait trop envie de lui. Mais il fut réellement surpris quand Rodney finit par lui tendre le préservatif tout en se mettant à genoux devant lui. Il le prit et en profita pour l'honorer de quelques caresses avant de faire glisser délicatement la protection sur le membre tendu. Puis il se rallongea en tendant les bras.

Rodney ne se fit pas prier et reprit la place qu'il avait peu de temps auparavant. De caresses en baisers, de gémissements en halètements précipités, ils perdirent doucement la raison et John noua ses jambes sur les reins de Rodney, qui, n'en pouvant plus, se décida enfin à se glisser en lui...

John haleta très fort sous la douleur mais Rodney ne cessa pas sa progression et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en lui. A ce moment là, il stoppa tout mouvement et attendit que John lui donne le feu vert. Ce que celui-ci fit rapidement, trop impatient de connaitre la jouissance dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait...

Très excité, John en voulut plus alors il leva les jambes et les maintint en passant ses mains derrière ses genoux tout en les écartant au maximum. Dans cette position, la pénétration était plus profonde que jamais et Rodney se redressa sur ses bras afin d'en profiter également. La tête relevée, presque plié en deux, John regardait le membre vigoureux de son amant entrer et sortir de lui en un rythme lent. Puis un coup un peu plus fort le fit presque crier. Surpris, Rodney le regarda, un peu inquiet.

-Oh bon sang... recommence ! Le supplia John en basculant la tête en arrière.

Le scientifique se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour que son amant se mette à haleter et alors qu'il plongeait de nouveau, John couina encore.

-Ohhh ouiiiii ! C'est si bon… encore…

Alors il se rappela cet incroyable plaisir que John lui avait procuré en touchant quelque chose en lui et il continua ses va et vient qui devinrent frénétique. Mais quand John éjacula sur son ventre, les contractions spasmodiques des muscles qui enserraient sa verge furent trop fantastiquement bonne pour qu'il se retienne plus longtemps. Il s'enfonça au plus profond de John en gémissant alors qu'il jouissait du plus incroyable des orgasmes. Il s'effondra quelques secondes après sur le torse humide et des bras fort l'enlacèrent aussitôt.

-Je... t'aime... Balbutia John essoufflé.

N'était-ce pas le meilleur moment pour le dire ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ça c'est de la réconcialtion, non ?

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Bizzz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

* * *

**PS : J'ai relu le chapitre sur mon PC avant de l'enregistrer sur FFNET mais pas une fois qu'il était sur "doc manager", alors si vous remarquez la moindre anomalie (genre des accents qui sont remplacés par des choses bizarroïdes ou des mots qui manquent) n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part !**

Je ferais en sorte de les corriger au plus vite. En espérant que si erreurs il y a , ça ne gênera pas la lecture...


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis affreusement désolée, je vous ai complètement oublié !  
Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa et je m'en excuse encore.

Je vais donc vous laissez lire mais avant, je voudrais remercier **Lili76** qui a fait mon éloge sur sa fic "Victimes de la rumeur ? Vraiment ? " et croyez-moi, je ne sais vraiment pas si je les mérite à ce point...

En tout cas, j'attends avec impatience que le mot "complète" soit enfin validé sur son histoire pour aller la lire, parce que le 1er chapitre que j'ai lu est franchement prometteur !

Bon, j'vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et surtout, ne m'en veuillez pas trop...

Héhéhéhé...  
_**(il parait que les "héhéhé" de moi font peur^^)**_

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

Rodney était bien. Terriblement bien. Il était dans les bras de celui qui faisait battre son cœur...

Et l'apothéose. Celui-ci venait juste de lui dire qu'il l'aimait !

-Je t'aime aussi...

John se mit à rire doucement.

-Je sais... mais c'est bon de l'entendre... Chuchota t-il alors.

Rodney se redressa doucement et bascula sur le côté. Ils restèrent un moment, allongés côte à côte, sans rien dire, essayant juste de redescendre sur Terre.

Puis, sans même se concerter, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face. John posa une main sur la joue de Rodney et la caressa doucement.

-Tu piques un peu...

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que tu t'imagines peut-être qu'à trois heure du mat, t'es mieux, toi ? Rétorqua t-il gentiment.

Ils se regardèrent, puis John sourit... et finit par éclater de rire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à bailler.

-Bon, là je crois qu'on va quand même dormir un peu, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Mmmm... oui... tu as sans doute raison...

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison... j'ai toujours raison...

John se tourna alors et Rodney en profita pour se caler dans son dos.

-Dis... t'as bien l'intention de dormir ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il me semble que c'est comme ça que tu as commencé à vouloir me réveiller...

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? Demanda Rodney, un peu inquiet.

-Si... et j'aimerais bien des réveils comme celui là toute ma vie...

Surpris, Rodney le força doucement à se retourner.

-Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux...

-Tu sais que ça risque de ne pas être facile ?

-Rien n'est facile dans la vie...

-Oui, mais là... Colorado Springs n'est pas Manhattan... je ne sais pas si ça va être bien vu que deux hommes se fréquentent...

John eut un doux sourire et se pencha vers Rodney pour l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche.

-Tu veux bien vivre avec moi ?

oOoOo

Dire que Rodney était surpris revenait à se demander si la Terre était ronde !

Et John attendit patiemment que son amant recouvre l'usage de la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas...

-Kwouâ ?

Ouais, enfin, si on peut dire...

-Je te demande si tu veux bien vivre avec moi, chez moi, manger à la même table que moi, dormir dans la même chambre que moi, dans le même lit... avec moi...

John avait le cœur qui battait à un rythme complètement insensé. C'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait rien prémédité. Mais voir le beau regard de son amant qui lui souriait alors qu'il lui caressait la joue, était une chose qu'il voulait voir à chaque fois qu'il s'endormirait, ou se réveillerait...

Par contre, devant le mutisme de Rodney, il commença un peu à paniquer...

Aurait-il été trop vite ?

Après tout, leur réconciliation était toute fraiche...

-Je... euh... et bien...

-Rodney... je vais aller prendre une douche... encore... prend le temps de réfléchir, d'accord ?

Il obtint juste un signe de tête comme réponse. Il se leva alors, offrant ses magnifiques fesses fermes à la vue de Rodney et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Il voulait lui laisser du temps, mais il espérait que le temps qu'il se douche soit suffisant.

Lui, il voulait être avec Rodney. Même si pour cela, il devait renoncer à diriger l'entreprise avec son frère. Remarque, si ça se trouve, il se faisait du mouron pour rien.

Mais c'était sa vie à lui et il entendait la mener à sa manière !

Il se doucha en prenant son temps, ne désirant pas que Rodney se sente obligé de lui donner une réponse sans avoir pris le temps de bien peser le pour et le contre. C'était une décision qui allait chambouler leur vie à tous les deux. Il ne fallait donc pas la prendre à la légère...

Il finit par couper l'arrivée d'eau, se disant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il se sécha, puis retraversa le petit couloir et enfin, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte...

oOoOo

Il était toujours sur le lit, bouche bée. En fait, il avait vraiment espéré ça, il l'avait rêvé et là, John lui avait demandé ! Et qu'avait-il répondu ?

Un truc qui ne valait même pas qu'on s'y attarde. Un truc d'attardé, justement.

-Mais quel débile !

Il finit par se lever et se mit debout au pied du lit. Les yeux fixés sur les draps en désordre, il avait encore du mal à croire que lui, Rodney McKay, venait de faire l'amour à un homme.

Et qu'il y avait pris un plaisir inimaginable en plus !

En fait, c'était aussi bon d'être dessus que dessous...

-Oh bon sang... voilà que je suis devenu un obsédé...

oOoOo

John ne voulait pas être indiscret, mais il estima que Rodney avait eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir. Alors il abaissa la poignée. Juste au moment où son amant se traitait d'obsédé...

Ça le fit sourire un peu, parce qu'à vrai dire, il se sentait sensiblement dans le même état. Complètement accro aux petites rondeurs délicieusement affriolantes du scientifique...

Et quand finalement, il se décida à entrer, il vit avec plaisir que son amoureux marchait de long en large et parlait, tout en bougeant ses mains. Mais ce qui le fascina, c'est qu'il était resté nu...

Et il ferma les yeux aussitôt. Oui, lui aussi était obsédé... et pas qu'un peu...

-Je sais plus quoi faire ! J'en ai envie, mais ça va donner quoi tout ça, hein ? Comment on va faire ?

-Comme n'importe quel couple, non ? Murmura John en l'entourant de ses bras, par derrière.

Rodney sursauta brusquement.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! S'exclama t-il en portant la main à son cœur.

-Désolé... qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Lui chuchota John dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Euh... et bien... oh... Jooooohn... mumm...

Si Rodney ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, c'est parce qu'une main coquine s'aventurait doucement vers son bas-ventre...

-Alors ?

-Alors... quoi... ? Articula difficilement le scientifique.

-Tu as pris ta décision ?

-Euh... mumm... quelle... euh... oOoOoohh...

Rodney ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse légère, mais haleta plus fort, quand la main devint nettement plus entreprenante...

John se saisit du membre jusque là encore au repos, mais qui commençait maintenant à vouloir montrer à quel point il était sensible à ce genre d'attention.

Il en profita alors et masturba doucement Rodney qui se laissait faire, tout en penchant la tête en arrière, offrant ainsi son cou à des baisers qui devenaient nettement moins chaste...

-J'ai envie de toi... Haleta John.

-Je... suis... parfaitement au... courant... Bafouilla Rodney.

Il se retourna doucement, obligeant John à le lâcher, l'embrassa et le bascula sur le lit.

Puis il décida de rendre hommage au corps alangui en le caressant, puis en le prenant dans sa bouche. John, ne s'y attendant pas se cambra et cria sous la chaude pression de la langue...

Mais Rodney le lâcha avant que le plaisir le saisisse et, assit à califourchon, il se dépêcha de prendre une protection qu'il enfila sur le sexe de son amant, juste avant de s'empaler dessus.

Ils firent l'amour avec passion, se déchainant l'un comme l'autre...

Jusqu'au moment ou Rodney, n'y tenant plus, jouisse sur le ventre de John...

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que celui-ci, sentant les muscles se contracter autour de lui, se laisse emporter par un orgasme fulgurant...

oOoOo

Ils avaient fini par se rendormir, les bras et les jambes emmêlés, trop fatigués pour se séparer. Et quand le soleil inonda la chambre de sa lumière, John se décida à ouvrir un œil. Juste pour remarquer qu'il était tendrement enlacé.

-Bonjour toi...

Il regarda la bouille de Rodney, encore toute pleine de sommeil et se dit que oui, il aimerait vraiment le voir comme ça tous les matins de sa vie. Il espérait aussi qu'il en était de même pour Rodney.

-Mumm... bonjour... Répondit celui-ci.

Puis il s'étira paresseusement, juste avant de déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de John, qui répondit avec ardeur. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble un bon moment, avant qu'ils se décident enfin à se séparer.

-Je t'aime...

-Idem...

-Ça fait très réplique de film, ça ! S'esclaffa John.

-J'chai pas, j'regarde rarement la télé... Rétorqua Rodney en baillant. Bon, je vais à la douche en premier !

-Je peux venir ? Demanda John en regardant avec gourmandise son compagnon, qui s'était assis sur le lit.

-Je crois pas non...

John pâlit un peu...

-C'est pas que je ne veuille pas, bien au contraire, mais si tu viens, on arrivera jamais à sortir de cet appartement, tu ne crois pas ?

John dû bien admettre qu'il avait raison et le laissa se lever. Il en profita pour s'étaler et réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Et il était ravi !

Bon, il y aurait encore quelques trucs à mettre au point, mais rien d'insurmontable. Tout d'abord, ils devaient décider de l'endroit où ils allaient habiter. Et là, il se dit que Rodney n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question !

En fait, c'était un peu beaucoup de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à pas lui sauter dessus...

Oui mais c'est si bon d'aimer quelqu'un... et quand cette personne vous aime aussi, c'est encore meilleur...

Il devrait sans doute remercier Elisabeth Weir, pour ça. C'était grâce à elle et aussi grâce à une mauvaise interprétation d'un prénom qu'il était là, dans le lit de l'homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur...

Ensuite, son travail. Il allait devoir jongler entre l'entreprise et...

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama t-il tout à coup.

Là, il allait y avoir un gros problème...

oOoOo

Rodney chantait sous la douche. Pas très juste, mais il s'en fichait complètement ! Il était content.

Il avait pris la décision de se moquer de ce que les autres penseraient de ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Pour son travail, il n'aurait qu'à garder sa vie privée pour lui et il n'y aurait aucun problème !

Il sortit de la douche et se sécha, avant de rejoindre la chambre...

oOoOo

John, toujours nu, avait pris son portable et appelé son frère. Ils devaient discuter du fait que pour l'instant, il ne pourrait pas trop suivre ce nouveau contrat. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à mettre au point avec Rodney de ce côté-là.

En effet, il croyait que lui, John, n'était qu'un simple employé. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'en fait, il en était le PDG avec son frère ?

Il n'avait pas menti, mais il doutait que Rodney allait prendre la chose simplement...

-Allo ? Dave ? C'est moi, John... oui, ça va ! Et toi ? Ecoute, je voulais te dire, pour le contrat signé hier et bien... oui... non, c'est pas ça, c'est que... attends, je n'ai pas dit ça ! ... si, justement... écoute, pour l'instant, j'aimerais avoir du temps devant moi pour régler un petit souci que j'ai avec... comment ça, mais non ! Elle n'est pas blonde... ni brune... Dave... je préfèrerais t'en parler de vive voix... en attendant, je te laisse les rênes de la société, je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien ! ... non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'abandonne pas, rassure toi... non, je ne te referais pas le même coup...

oOoOo

Rodney poussa la porte de sa chambre et entra sans faire de bruit. Il entendait bien John parler et comme ils étaient seuls, il se doutait qu'il était au téléphone...

Il ne voulait pas être curieux, mais... en fait si, il était même extrêmement curieux !

Il s'approcha doucement de John et allait l'enlacer quand ce qu'il entendit le cloua sur place...

-... et puis, je sais que tu adores jouer au grand patron, ne dit pas le contraire, je ne te croirais pas ! Alors profites-en, tu as l'entreprise pour toi tout seul ! Oui... je sais... je m'occupe de régler mon problème et je t'appelle, d'accord ? Bon... ce soir ? Je ne sais pas trop... c'est que... euh... Dave, je ne suis pas tout seul... mais non, enfin ! Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas une blonde ! ... c'est ça ! A plus !

Mortifié, Rodney se demanda si le "problème" de John, ce n'était pas lui...

Il redressa alors le buste et toussota un peu, afin de faire savoir qu'il était là. Et John sursauta en se retournant.

-A qui tu parlais ? Demanda t-il alors.

Et là, il remarqua avec peine que John avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit.

-Euh... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Bafouilla celui-ci.

-Assez longtemps...

John prit une profonde inspiration et baissa la tête. Bon, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler, mais il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait de cette façon.

-Je parlais à mon frère.

-Celui qui était avec toi à la base ?

-Oui, je n'en ai qu'un, Dave...

-Et... ? Insista Rodney, en croisant les bras.

-Et...

John se leva alors et fit face à Rodney. Le moment était venu et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il espérait seulement être assez convainquant pour que celui-ci comprenne pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit tout de suite.

-Tu veux bien mettre... quelque chose sur toi, s'il te plait ? Dit alors Rodney en évitant de baisser le regard.

Il savait que regarder le corps nu de son amant lui ferait sans aucun doute de l'effet. Même si pour l'instant, il avait autre chose en tête...

John fronça les sourcils et se regarda. Il faillit rire et lui demander si ça le dérangeait tant que ça de le voir nu, mais ce n'était pas le moment de tenter de faire de l'humour. Ça ne serait plutôt mal venu, étant donné la situation...

Alors il se pencha et ramassa son boxer qui avait été abandonné au pied du lit et l'enfila prestement.

oOoOo

Ils se faisaient face, silencieux et ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Le plus gêné étant sans conteste John. Mais il savait qu'il devait commencer à s'expliquer, alors il inspira et se lança.

-Tu veux bien t'assoir, s'il te plait ?

Sans répondre, Rodney prit place au pied du lit et attendit.

-Et bien comme tu le sais, je travaille pour une société, qui fournit du matériel pour l'armée et...

-Abrège, je connais ce passage ! S'exclama vivement Rodney.

John déglutit difficilement en entendant la réplique plutôt acerbe.

-Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'en suis aussi...

-Le patron ? Coupa Rodney.

-Oui... enfin, je ne suis pas tout seul... mon frère aussi...

Rodney ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer John d'un air étrange. Et John était assez surpris de sa réaction. En fait, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Mais il sourit. Finalement, ça ne se passait pas si mal que ça !

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu s'empara de John. Et là, il se demanda si l'apparence tranquille de Rodney ne cachait pas une future explosion...

-Et bien...

-Jamais, c'est ça ?

-Non, mais...

Rodney se leva alors et commença à s'habiller, sans dire un mot. John le regarda, un peu étonné par le calme dont il faisait preuve.

-Tu devrais partir, maintenant.

-Hein ?

-John... je te demande de partir, alors va t'en s'il te plait...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Aïe aïe aïe aïe...  
Pas taper ! J'y suis pour rien si John se rend compte que finalement, il aurait dû dire ça aussi à Rodney !

Si ?  
Ah bon ?  
Ouais d'accord, c'est moi qu'ai écrit cette histoire. Mais avouez que si tout était facile, ce serait trop facile justement !

Bon, j'arrête là les dégâts, je crois qu'il y en a suffisamment et en plus, j'arrête pas de taper n'importe nawak sur mon clavier !

Allez, bizzz et bonne soirée !  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : j'ai récupéré un "vrai" Word ! Bon, c'est une version dinosaurienne mais youpi, ça marche comme je veux !  
Parce que j'aime pô quand on change mes habitudes, ça m'défrise...


	14. Chapter 14

J'espère que vous avez bien tous et toutes profités de ce week-end à rallonge. Pour ma part, je suis allée 4 jours en Alsace chez des amis et même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à me remettre des 620km du retour (et oui, une fois là bas, faut bien revenir^^), je suis bien contente d'y être allée. Et en plus, on a pu se balader et profiter d'une superbe journée !

Alors tiens, tant que j'y pense (si si, ça m'arrive de penser, c'est pas une légende urbaine), pour ceux et celles qui sont encore en vacances scolaire, sachez que je vous déteste parce que bien sûr, comme la majeure partie des gens qui bossent (ou du moins qui ont la chance d'avoir un boulot^^), moi les congés, c'est pas avant les grandes vacances l'année prochaine ! Grrrr...

Allez, le bureau des pleurs ferme enfin ses portes alors je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

Plus blanc que John, à cet instant, ce n'était pas possible.

_Non... il n'a pas pu dire ça... j'ai sûrement mal entendu, c'est pas... oh mon dieu non..._

Complètement tétanisé, il regardait Rodney enfiler ses vêtements puis se tourner vers lui, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-Tu veux vraiment que... Commença John.

-Que tu partes ? Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, tu as très bien compris ! Et je ne te cache pas le fait que je ne veux plus jamais te voir, c'est clair ? Alors habille toi et tire toi ! Explosa Rodney.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de John, le poussa sur le côté et quitta la chambre, en claquant la porte.

oOoOo

Il était en colère. Très en colère. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré John, c'était la seconde fois qu'il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Le fait que ce soit la même personne pour les deux fois était vraiment déroutante. Et il avait tellement eu envie de l'étriper qu'il se félicitait d'être sortit à temps.

Oui, il était sorti à temps. Il ne voulait pas qu'en plus, Môssieur Sheppard le voit pleurer de dépit...

oOoOo

Hébété, John était planté au beau milieu de la chambre, se demandant encore si ce que Rodney venait de lui dire ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ou plutôt non, un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. L'homme de sa vie venait purement et simplement de lui demander de ficher le camp ? De sortir de sa vie ?

Pas possible... Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Tout ça parce qu'il avait "omis" de préciser qu'il dirigeait une entreprise, au lieu de n'en être qu'un simple employé ?

Mais c'était totalement irréel comme situation !

Qui oserait foutre sa vie amoureuse en l'air à cause d'un oubli de ce genre ? Certainement pas lui !

John se redressa alors et souffla profondément.

-Il ne va pas m'éjecter comme ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça ! S'exclama t-il.

Alors il enfila rapidement ses vêtements...

oOoOo

Rodney s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé et se morfondait, la tête calée dans ses bras, eux même posés sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça me tombe dessus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un menteur ? Pourquoi moi ? Se lamenta t-il.

Il savait qu'il était un peu injuste. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que si John commençait à lui cacher des "détails" tel que celui-là, il n'hésiterait pas à lui en cacher d'autres !

-'toute façon, j'm'en fiche ! Il peut être l'homme le plus riche de la terre, ça n'empêche que c'est quand même un menteur ! S'exclama t-il.

_Oui, mais comme tu viens de le dire, tu l'aime ce menteur !_

Et en plus voilà que ça conscience venait y mettre son grain de sel !

-Je le déteste !

_Même pas vrai !_

-Oh la ferme !

Se rendant compte que parler tout seul pouvait le mener tout droit à une jolie petite pièce capitonnée, il se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre, histoire de dire à l'homme qui la squattait qu'il devait se dépêcher de déguerpir.

-Et il n'a pas intérêt à essayer de m'embobiner ! C'est fini, je veux plus le voir !

Il parcourut le couloir qui menait à SA chambre et s'approcha à grand pas de SA porte...

oOoOo

John avait pris une décision. Il ne voulait pas quitter Rodney sans avoir eu au moins une explication.

Enfin, une autre explication. Et cette fois ci, il n'oublierait pas de tout lui dire.

Même si pour ça, il allait devoir l'attacher pour qu'il l'écoute !

... L'image d'un Rodney, les poignets attachés au montant du lit et nu sur les draps le fit gémir...

Il ferma les yeux, savourant quelques secondes encore la vision enchanteresse...

Puis il secoua violement la tête.

-Non, c'est pas le moment de fantasmer, gardons ça pour plus tard ! Pour l'instant, j'ai une tête de mule à décoincer et à persuader que je l'aime ! Alors courage !

John s'avança et posa une main ferme sur la poignée de la porte...

oOoOo

De l'autre côté de la porte, Rodney en avait fait de même. De sorte que quand ils voulurent l'ouvrir...

-AHHHH !

Boum !

John avait tiré tellement fort sur la porte, que quand Rodney avait poussé lui aussi avec la même force, il fut littéralement propulsé sur lui.

Et bien entendu, comme John ne s'y attendait pas, il le reçut de plein fouet dans les bras.

Déstabilisé par le poids, il fit vainement quelques pas en arrière, histoire de rattraper un peu d'équilibre, mais finit par atterrir le dos sur le rebord du lit et les fesses sur la moquette.

... Et un Rodney, affalé entre ses jambes, la tête très malencontreusement calée entre ses cuisses, pile poil face à son entrejambe...

-Aïe !

-Grmfjétoufff !

-Quoi ?

-Grmfjétouuuufff !

Tant bien que mal, Rodney se redressa légèrement sur ses avant-bras et prit une profonde inspiration.

-J'étouffais !

-Tu pouvais pas l'dire ? S'exclama John.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'essayais de faire, d'après toi ? Rétorqua Rodney, un peu agacé d'être dans cette position.

John ne répondit pas, trop conscient de la chaleur dégagée par le souffle chaud de son amant, sur un endroit plutôt stratégique de sa personne...

Parce que la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui, n'était rien face à l'attirance et à l'amour qu'il lui inspirait.

oOoOo

_Il me fait quoi là ?_ Se demandait Rodney. _C'est une tentative de séduction ou quoi ? Parce qu'il croit qu'il suffit qu'il me regarde avec des yeux mort d'amour que ça va changer quelque chose ?_

Des yeux morts d'amour ? C'était bien ce qu'il voyait dans le regard vert de celui contre qui il était affalé ?

Puis il sentit une main passer sur sa nuque...

Et il ferma les yeux... c'était si doux...

Mais non ! Il n'allait pas se faire encore avoir ! Ça suffisait comme ça !

-Arrête... Murmura t-il.

John n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. En fait, sa main s'était levée sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Et il caressait doucement la nuque de Rodney, là où il savait que c'était sensible...

-Je ne peux pas... et je ne veux pas arrêter, je t'aime Rodney... et je sais que toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit...

oOoOo

John sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour que son scientifique capitule. Et rien qu'à cette idée, il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir...

Rodney essayait d'échapper à sa main, mais John ne le laissa pas reculer plus. Il lui agrippa les épaules et le plaqua contre lui.

Le scientifique, pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre, ne put faire autrement que de se retrouver à genoux, coincé entre les jambes de John...

Il essaya encore de résister. Oh oui, il essaya !

... Au moins deux secondes...

... Et ils finirent tous les deux allongés sur la moquette, juste à côté du lit, qui pourtant leur tendait désespérément les bras...

oOoOo

Rodney ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre...

Et se mit à gémir. Mais pas de plaisir, ce coup-ci. Non, c'était plutôt de dépit.

-Mumm... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Grogna une voix tout contre son oreille.

-J'en ai marre... Murmura Rodney plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à John.

Il sentit le corps de son amant bouger et bientôt, une tête ébouriffée apparut au dessus de lui.

-Et de quoi ? Demanda tendrement John, en picorant le cou de son amant de petits baisers.

-De moi pour commencer et de... toi... Souffla t-il, alors que John glissait sa main sur son ventre.

-Et pourquoi ?

Un énorme soupir le fit stopper et relever la tête.

-Rodney ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta John.

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! Si ce n'est que je ne voulais pas finir au lit avec toi et c'est ce qui arrive à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble !

-Sauf que là, on n'est pas au lit... Chuchota encore John, en lui mordillant légèrement le lobe de l'oreille.

Rodney bougea un peu et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta John.

-J'ai le dos en miette ! Et c'est d'ta faute ! S'exclama t-il en repoussant John.

Il se leva difficilement et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires, qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout, afin de se rhabiller devant un John qui ne loupa pas une miette du spectacle !

Presque confortablement installé sur le côté, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main, il regardait Rodney enfiler ses vêtements tout en grommelant qu'on n'avait pas idée de faire l'amour par terre, alors qu'il y avait un lit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable juste à côté !

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Jeta alors John.

Il entendit un vague borborygme sortir laborieusement de la bouche de Rodney.

-Tu devrais t'habiller, on a des choses à se dire, tu te rappelles ? Lâcha encore celui-ci sans le regarder.

John soupira et finit par se lever à son tour. Juste au moment ou Rodney se tourna vers lui.

-Ha... habille toi... s'il te plait... Bafouilla t-il.

John savait que Rodney avait du mal à se contenir, quand ils étaient face à face. D'ailleurs, il avait usé et abusé de cet état de fait, après avoir remarqué que tout comme lui, Rodney adorait les attentions et les câlins qu'ils se donnaient sans aucune retenue quand ils faisaient l'amour. Mais là, le moment était mal choisi et il reconnut à contre cœur qu'il avait raison. Il se baissa alors, attrapa un bout de tissu qui trainait et l'enfila.

Mais son côté séducteur reprit le dessus et c'est avec un sourire absolument désarmant qu'il fixa son amant.

Rodney baissa alors la tête, ne voulant pas se faire encore avoir. Mais il la releva très vite en se pinçant les lèvres. Puis il éclata de rire, sous le regard ébahit de John qui se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait.

-T'es vraiment ridicule, tu sais ?

Et il se mit à rire de plus belle...

oOoOo

La vexation était un sentiment que John ressentait rarement, mais depuis qu'il fréquentait Rodney, il avait l'impression que ça lui arrivait souvent.

En effet, prit d'une crise de fou rire, Rodney en avait même les larmes aux yeux !

-Ça y est ? T'as fini ? Ironisa John.

Le scientifique prit sur lui, inspira un bon coup et enfin, réussit à se calmer.

-Oh bon sang ! Mais si seulement tu pouvais te voir !

-Ah parce que c'est moi qui te fait rire comme ça ? Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison ?

Rodney se contenta de lever la main et de la diriger vers...

Et oui, vers son entrejambe.

-Ton... euh... caleçon...

-Mon caleçon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne porte que des box... Commença John.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Il avait baissé les yeux et regardait le fameux caleçon.

Et là, il soupira. Très fort. En effet, il était vraiment ridicule...

Mais il redressa très vite la tête et Rodney eut une brusque bouffée de chaleur, en voyant l'air plus que coquin qu'il arborait, maintenant.

-C'est de ta faute, si je suis comme ça... Murmura alors John.

Il était un peu plus grand que Rodney, mais Rodney était un peu plus "rond" que lui.

Ce qui fait qu'il nageait allègrement dans le sous-vêtement qu'il portait et qui appartenait à Rodney...

Il lui retombait même un peu sur les hanches.

... Ce que remarqua aussi Rodney, en déglutissant encore, face au regard de prédateur de l'homme qui avançait...

oOoOo

Ah il osait se moquer de lui comme ça ?

Et bien il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait, cet imprudent !

Il continua sa progression et s'arrangea pour coincer Rodney entre lui et le lit.

-Je t'ai demandé de... Commença Rodney.

-De quoi ? De faire... ça ?

John prit la tête de Rodney entre ses mains et caressa doucement sa bouche avec sa langue. C'était doux, sensuel...

Et Rodney gémit...

-Non... pas ça... Réussit-il à articuler, au bout de quelques secondes.

-Oh... alors... ça ? Insista John.

Et il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Rodney. Ils bougeaient doucement l'un contre l'autre et John pensait avoir retourné adroitement la situation à son avantage.

... Mais Rodney en décida autrement et recula brusquement.

-NON !

Il réussit tant bien que mal à lever les mains et les posa sur le torse de John.

-Quand j'ai dit non, c'est non ! Répéta t-il avec force.

John posa les siennes par-dessus et les caressa doucement de ses pouces.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es vraiment sûr ?

-Oui, on doit parler !

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, John obéit enfin et s'assit sur le lit, tapotant la place à côté de lui.

-Sûrement pas ! S'exclama Rodney, je sais trop bien comment ça risque de finir !

-Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas... enfin, pas tout de suite... je suis vanné...

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il ne put se retenir de bailler. Rodney en fit autant à peine deux secondes après et prit la décision de s'assoir quand même sur le lit. Après tout, il était chez lui et c'était son lit, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à s'expliquer, l'un comme l'autre. John s'excusa encore et prit le temps de tout raconter à Rodney, dans les moindres détails.

Ce qui ne rassura pas le scientifique...

Comment faire quand on apprend que la personne que l'on aime est riche au point de ne pas être obligé de travailler pour vivre ?

En effet, John et son frère pouvaient parfaitement profiter des revenus plutôt substantiels de l'entreprise.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils avaient hérité d'une société qui prospérait et voulaient faire en sorte que ça continue comme ça. Et avec eux deux à sa tête, car c'était ce que leur père leur avait demandé.

Du coup, Rodney ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment réagir face à John.

Il était amoureux d'un millionnaire...

Ça aurait fait un super scénario pour le cinéma, ça !

oOoOo

John ne laissa pas Rodney se morfondre plus longuement. Il lui expliqua que oui, il était riche, mais que ce n'était pas ça qui importait le plus. Ce qui était important à ces yeux, c'était qu'il réponde enfin à la question qu'il lui avait posé la veille.

-Ah ? C'était quoi déjà ? Demanda Rodney, histoire de gagner encore un peu de temps.

Car il n'avait pas oublié. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait...

-Je t'aime Rodney et je veux que tu vives avec moi. Dis oui, s'il te plait...

Une main douce se posa sur son menton et lui releva légèrement la tête. Puis il sentit un baiser d'une douceur inimaginable sur ses lèvres.

... Mumm... Oui, il savait enfin ce qu'il allait dire à John...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !  
La dernière réconciliation est enfin arrivée !  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ?

Et je vous annonce que c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Et oui, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, cette histoire est maintenant terminée.  
Enfin presque...

Alors je vous souhaite à toutes, une excellente soirée et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	15. Chapter 15

Et c'est le grand jour !  
Cette fic est finie !

Je suis ravie d'avoir eu de fidèles lectrices tout au long des chapitres et je suis contente de voir que même si je vous ai lâchement abandonné quelques semaines quand j'ai clashé mon PC, vous ne m'avez pas oublié !  
Et ça, ça fait vachement plaisir à l'auteuse que je suis, je vous aime toutes !

Maintenant, on fait toutes un grand "YOUPI" à **Leulade** qui écrit ma 100ème review ! Bisous virtuel à toi et bonne lecture !  
(et je viens en plus de réussir à remplacer les « » par des " !)

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'énervait de ne pas trouver comment faire !  
Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas, j'ai posé des tas de questions !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 15 épilogue**

Assis sur le canapé dans la salle à manger de son appartement de Colorado Springs, John attendait avec impatience le retour de Rodney. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier et il voulait fêter ça le plus fastueusement possible. Et il savait comment...

D'ailleurs, ça faisait déjà presque une semaine qu'il avait tout mis au point. Le général O'Neill, qui depuis, avait gagné deux étoiles supplémentaires avait accordé, sous l'insistance de John, une semaine de congé à Rodney. Son frère avait cédé aussi en voyant que John, de doute façon, ne laisserait jamais Rodney seul pendant cette semaine. Et si au début Dave avait eu du mal à admettre que son frère soit tombé amoureux d'un homme, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier un peu...

John transpirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur par tous les pores de sa peau !

Alors il avait accepté l'idée de ne pas avoir de belle-sœur, mais plutôt un beau frère...

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure le fit se redresser. Il se dépêcha de s'approcher de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

-Bon sang John, tu m'as foutu une trouille pas possible !

-Tu les as ? Demanda celui-ci l'air très inquiet, sans même saluer la personne en face de lui.

-Bonjour John, ça va ? Bon... ah oui, au fait, merci, moi aussi, ça va très bien ! S'exclama celle-ci, histoire de bien lui faire remarquer son impolitesse. Et oui, arrête de te prendre le chou comme ça ! Tiens, les voilà ! Continua t-elle en lui tendant une petite boite.

John l'ouvrit fébrilement et frôla de son doigt le contenu en souriant tendrement. Puis il la referma et la glissa très vite dans sa poche après l'avoir refermée.

-Merci ! Mais dépêche-toi d'entrer, normalement, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

-Oh la ! Calme-toi un peu ! Ça va bien se passer ! Et puis, je pense qu'au contraire, si il arrive bientôt, je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Rétorqua la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus qu'elle avait hérité de son père.

-Tu avais promis de m'aider ! Supplia alors John.

-Mais t'inquiète, j'vais l'faire ! T'es prêt toi ? Demanda t-elle en le détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

-Oui, pourquoi, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta John.

-Si ! Si si ! Tu es absolument parfait ! Ton smoking est génial et ton nœud pap' est d'enfer !

John soupira. Décidément, il y avait des jours où la façon de parler de sa "fille" laissait à désirer...

Mais il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait réussi l'exploit de rentrer à nouveau dans un smoking, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais en porter. Mais là, l'occasion était vraiment trop exceptionnelle pour qu'il se prive de ça... Pour qu'ils se privent de ça...

Il regarda sa montre pour la millième fois au moins. Plus que quelques minutes...

Les minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie. Quand soudain, un bruit de poignée qui se baisse et...

-Je suis là !

Juste avant de se saisir d'un foulard, Meredith regarda John et quand elle le vit arborer un doux sourire au son de la voix masculine, elle sourit à son tour. Ses deux là s'aimaient tellement... Faut dire qu'il était resté particulièrement bel homme pour son âge. Et ses tempes grisonnantes lui donnaient un charme fou...

Mais là, elle avait un devoir à accomplir ! Alors elle s'engagea dans le couloir.

-Bonjour ma chérie ! Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Couina Rodney en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bouge pas ! Aujourd'hui, t'as rien à dire, tu subis ! Ordonna t-elle en lui cachant les yeux grâce au foulard.

-John ? John ! Mais tu es où ?

-Hey ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas te passer de lui cinq minutes ? S'esclaffa Meredith en les regardant.

-Je suis là mon amour... Murmura alors John à son oreille.

-Euh... dites les amoureux, c'est pas que ça me gêne depuis le temps, mais quand même, vous pourriez attendre !

Mais John tourna Rodney vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Bon et bien euh... ma mission étant terminée, je vais vous laisser... Marmonna Meredith.

-Dit à ta mère que je l'embrasse ! Dit alors Rodney en secouant la tête, essayant par ce moyen de se défaire du bandeau.

-Bah voyons ! Je suis sûre que ça lui fera vachement plaisir !

-Meredith ! Langage ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Mais oui, mon papounet d'amour ! S'esclaffa la jeune fille, bon et bien à plus ! Et bon voyage ! S'écria t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

John grogna et posa vite fait ses mains sur les oreilles de Rodney, mais un peu trop tard...

-Voyage ? Mais qui s'en va ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix inquiète.

Puis il se dégagea brusquement des bras de John et voulu détacher le foulard.

-S'il te plait, fait moi plaisir et garde le... Supplia John.

oOoOo

Rodney céda à la supplique de John et garda le foulard sur les yeux.

Il se laissa entrainer doucement à travers l'appartement et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Ils descendirent au rez de chaussée, puis il sentit que John le poussait doucement à monter dans une voiture et celle-ci fila...

-Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Non, c'est une surprise !

-Je déteste...

-... les surprises, oui, je sais ! Finit John à sa place, mais celle là, je pense que tu vas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur... allez... fait pas la tête et laisse-toi faire, d'accord ?

La voix qui avait murmuré à son oreille était pleine de cette douceur dont Rodney raffolait. Alors il obéit et s'installa confortablement sur la luxueuse banquette de la limousine...

Le trajet fut relativement court et quand Rodney descendit de la voiture, il fut encore une fois tiré gentiment à travers un espace assez grand à ce qu'il pouvait deviner.

-On est où là ? S'inquiéta t-il, en entendant un bruit assez assourdissant.

-Monte, s'il te plait... Lui dit John, sans répondre à la question.

-On est à l'aéroport ?

-S'il te plait...

-Je n'irais nulle part si tu ne me dit pas où on va ! S'entêta Rodney en croisant les bras.

John soupira doucement en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui fit sourire la personne qui les attendait en haut de la rampe d'accès.

-Je te jure que si tu ne montes pas, tu le regretteras... Murmura t-il d'un ton suave à son oreille.

Rodney décroisa finalement les bras, serra la main de John et le suivit sans plus rien dire...

Fatigué par sa journée, il finit par s'endormir, confortablement allongé sur le canapé, à bord de l'avion de la société des Sheppard. Il n'avait plus le foulard. John, profitant de son sommeil, lui avait retiré et il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Les cheveux s'étaient un peu clairsemés, mais ça n'ôtait en rien à son charme naturel. Et son cœur s'emballa un peu. Il se dit alors qu'être amoureux avait tendance à légèrement dérégler son organisme. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Rodney était sa drogue et il l'avait presque constamment à ses côtés, alors pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas ?

Il aimait quelqu'un d'absolument admirable. Et il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait beaucoup de chance...

oOoOo

Les cinq heures de vol passèrent tranquillement et bientôt, le signal lumineux signalant l'atterrissage imminent s'alluma.

John dû se résoudre à réveiller Rodney. Mais auparavant, il lui renoua le plus doucement possible le foulard autour de la tête.

Un souffle à peine perceptible suivit d'un tendre baiser, eut raison du sommeil de Rodney qui s'étira comme un chat.

-On est arrivé ? Demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Bientôt... tu dois t'attacher, on va atterrir.

-T'es obligé de m'aveugler comme ça ? Couina Rodney, en constatant qu'il avait encore le bandeau.

-Oui, je veux que tout soit parfait, alors tu ne dois rien voir. Aie confiance en moi...

-J'ai confiance... je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais pour l'instant...

John s'interrompit et attacha la ceinture autour de la taille de Rodney, qui se laissa faire tranquillement.

oOoOo

Dans le taxi, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant les rues défiler. Tant de souvenirs se pressaient dans sa tête, à la vue des buildings illuminés...

Son cœur battait vite et quand le chauffeur annonça qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, ce fut pire...

oOoOo

Rodney avait fini par en prendre son parti et se laissa emmener. De toute façon, il avait abandonné l'idée de défaire le foulard de ses yeux, car John l'en empêchait à chaque fois, alors...

Même si il aimait assez le faire enrager, il préférait garder des forces. Il ne savait pas ce que John lui avait mijoté, mais depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais il n'avait été déçu par le comportement de son compagnon. John était un amoureux très tendre et très à l'écoute des autres et Rodney aimait assez être l'objet de toutes ses attentions. C'était peut-être un peu exclusif, mais aucun des deux n'avait eu ne serait-ce que la moindre envie d'aller voir ailleurs de toute façon !

Ils s'aimaient d'un amour profond et depuis vingt années maintenant. Et cet anniversaire, John voulait le fêter dignement. C'est pour cette raison que Meredith, la fille de Rodney, avait été elle aussi dans la confidence. C'est elle qui avait été désignée pour acheter le cadeau que John allait faire à Rodney ce soir.

Et oui, Rodney avait une fille ! Et il avait été plus que surpris en l'apprenant d'ailleurs...

_Flash-back..._

C'était un soir comme les autres. Ou presque. Rodney et John finissaient de diner en tête à tête, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Chi fais ! Déclara Rodney la bouche pleine.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Pendant ce temps, John se leva et débarrassa la table, puis il prépara le café en attendant que Rodney revienne.

Ce que fit celui-ci quelques minutes plus tard, complètement décomposé.

-Rodney ? Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta John en se précipitant vers lui.

Incapable de répondre, celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Rodney ? Rodney ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang ! Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Il tourna enfin la tête vers John.

-Jennifer est enceinte...

-Qui ?

-Jennifer... Répéta Rodney d'une voix éteinte.

John reposa doucement la tasse qu'il lui avait apporté et prit les mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

-Et c'est... moi... le père... Avoua t-il difficilement.

La nouvelle avait jeté un froid dans la pièce, mais John était resté auprès de Rodney.

Après tout, il avait eu lui aussi des aventures et il espérait seulement qu'aucune d'elles ne lui feraient le même coup. Même si depuis le temps, c'était peu probable...

-Elle en est sûre ?

-De quoi ? Qu'elle est enceinte, ou que c'est de moi ?

-Les deux ? Demanda John d'une voix douce.

Cette aventure, Rodney eut du mal à la raconter à John, mais après la crise qu'il lui avait fait quand il avait appris pour sa société, il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'avouer qu'il avait tenté de l'oublier dans les bras d'une femme... Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule et unique nuit, mais elle avait apparemment suffit.

John lui pardonna très vite. Après tout, à cette époque, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble...

Et puis il était plutôt content de l'apprendre. Rodney allait être père et lui, il voyait ça plutôt comme une bénédiction. Car eux, ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant ensemble...

Rodney et Jennifer se voyaient de temps en temps au travail. Mais personne ne savait que c'était lui le responsable de son "état". D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés de garder ça comme étant leur secret...

Puis Meredith était née. Une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux châtain et aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Les même que ceux de son père.

John et Rodney en étaient complètement gagas. Et ils demandèrent, ou plutôt supplièrent Jennifer de les laisser la voir régulièrement. La jeune femme éclata de rire et accepta bien volontiers. Elle leur accorda même le droit de s'en occuper quand ils le voulaient et quand leurs obligations respectives le permettaient...

C'est ainsi que la petite fille grandit, entourée de sa mère et de ses deux "papa".

Quelques années plus tard, Jennifer avait frappé à la porte. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Un homme était à ses côtés et elle leur présenta comme étant un des militaires qui travaillaient à la base. Il était major, s'appelait Evan Lorne et ils s'aimaient. Alors elle était venue leur annoncer son prochain mariage. Evan était un homme bien et il avait accepté Meredith comme sa fille, lui aussi.

A huit ans, celle-ci trouvait ça génial d'avoir une mère et trois pères. A l'école, tous les autres l'enviaient d'avoir autant de cadeaux à son anniversaire et à noël !

Et Evan se rendit compte qu'effectivement, l'aventure de Jennifer avec Rodney n'avait été qu'un accident.

Surtout quand John avait pris la main de son amant, juste avant de la porter à ses lèvres...

Les années passèrent doucement et Meredith grandissait. John et Rodney vieillissaient aussi, mais n'en restaient pas moins amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient décidé de vivre à Colorado Springs, dans l'appartement de John qui était un peu plus grand que celui de Rodney. Et surtout, pas trop près de la base où malgré tout, l'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment acceptée. Ils faisaient très attention et ça s'était toujours bien passé. Même si parfois, ils avaient droit à des regards un peu choqués quand ils "oubliaient" qu'ils ne devaient pas se tenir par la main. Mais cette réaction les faisait rire. Ils s'aimaient et se moquaient des autres !

Meredith avait conquis le cœur de John et d'Evan et si elle était parfaitement au courant que Rodney était son père biologique, elle considérait quand même les deux autres hommes comme ses pères aussi...

_Fin du flash-back..._

Repenser à toutes ces merveilleuses années passées en compagnie de l'homme qu'il adorait amena un sourire sur la bouche de John. Il serra la main de Rodney et le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Un Rodney qui se demandait toujours où il allait...

Il entendit un bruit de clé dans une serrure et John, le tenant toujours par la main, referma la porte derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas, puis fut assis sur un banc, mais à califourchon. Ce qui l'étonna, mais il ne dit rien.

Puis il sentit des mains passer derrière sa nuque et enfin, le foulard fut détaché. Il cligna des yeux quelques instants, le temps de récupérer un peu de sa vue qui était troublée. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Oh... John ! Mais on est...

-Bienvenu chez nous, mon amour...

Rodney voulut se lever, mais John l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras. Puis il s'approcha et passa ses mains sous ses cuisses afin de les poser sur les siennes, après s'être presque collé à lui. Il leva les mains, les posa doucement sur les joues un peu rouge de Rodney et l'embrassa tendrement, légèrement...

Puis sa langue chercha sa consœur et s'enroula sensuellement autour, jouant avec elle amoureusement.

Les mains de Rodney se posèrent sur les reins de John et il approfondit le baiser.

Le souffle court, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Et John sut que le moment parfait était enfin venu.

-Rodney, veux-tu de moi comme compagnon ?

-Mais... John, ça fait vingt ans qu'on est ensemble, tu ne crois pas que depuis le temps, je le suis déjà ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Oui, mais pas de cette façon...

John regarda alors avec insistance le couvercle du piano et Rodney suivit son regard. Pour froncer les sourcils à la vue de la petite boite dont il se saisit. Il ouvrit l'écrin et regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte elle aussi, les deux anneaux d'or qui brillaient.

-Je sais que deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier et je trouve ça complètement stupide, mais... Rodney, veux-tu être mon compagnon ? Redemanda t-il en reprenant la petite boite.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Rodney et il tendit sa main gauche qui tremblait, juste devant John.

-Oui... Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Oui, je veux être ton mari, même si ça ne sera jamais officiel...

Le cœur battant la chamade, John prit un des anneaux et le passa à l'annulaire de Rodney.

Il était content, elle était exactement à la bonne taille. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment Meredith avait fait pour le savoir. Son père n'avait jamais porté aucun bijou...

Après avoir glissé la bague sur le doigt de Rodney, John porta la main à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser.

-Je t'aime Rodney, je t'aime tellement... j'ai vécu des années magnifiques en ta compagnie et j'espère en vivre encore beaucoup d'autres, même si parfois, tu es plutôt difficile à supporter, mais...

-Comment ça, je suis difficile à supporter ? Le coupa Rodney, faussement en colère.

-Mais je suis dingue de toi... Continua John en le regardant amoureusement.

Rodney prit alors le deuxième anneau et le passa au doigt de John en silence. Il avait la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et John le comprit parfaitement. Son amant était plutôt émotif...

-Merci John...

-Merci ? Mais de quoi ? S'étonna celui-ci.

-De m'aimer, moi et mon sale caractère.

John se leva, incita Rodney à en faire autant et l'emmena vers l'immense baie vitrée. La vue sur Central Park, avec le lac qui scintillait, était juste le décor qu'il fallait à John pour ce qu'il avait encore à dire à Rodney. Il se tourna vers lui et lui donna un long et tendre baiser.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour...Murmura t-il contre sa bouche.

Et Rodney lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires juste avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer vers leur chambre...

... Là où tout avait commencé...

**oOoOo**

**Fin.**

**oOoOo**

Et voilà, cette fic est enfin finie !

Maintenant, la question à 100 balles : j'ai quelques fics dans mon PC et je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire alors je vais vous demander votre avis.

Fics finies :

- **Vendredi 13** : fic basée sur l'humour, rating K, John et Rodney, cette fic n'est pas un slash. Mini fic 2 chapitres.

- **Piège de cristal** : Sheyla, rating T. Fic longue 25 chapitres.

- **Une journée en enfer** : fic basée sur l'humour, plusieurs pairings dont le Sheyla de "piège de cristal" dont elle est la suite, rating T, cette fic n'est pas un slash. Fic longue 21 chapitres

- **Retour vers le passé** : Shweir, rating M. fic mi-longue 10chapitres.

- **Les vacances** : idem "Vendredi 13". Mini fic 4 chapitres.

Et y'a les fics en cours d'écriture, qui me plaisaient beaucoup mais que j'ai un mal fou à terminer :

**- L'homme est une femme comme les autres** : Mcshep, rating M, fic Mpreg. 9 chapitres d'écrits pour l'instant.

- **Rencontre du troisième type** : fic basée sur l'humour, crossover avec Harry Potter, rating non déterminé, je ne sais pas si je vais en faire un slash ou pas. (si slash il y a, se sera John et Rodney à coup sûr). 4 chapitres pour l'instant.

- **John Sheppard et la dernière croisade** : je ne sais pas encore si je vais en faire un slash ou pas, donc rating pas encore déterminé, John et Rodney. 4 chapitres pour l'instant.

Alors si l'une ou l'autre de ces histoires vous plait, si vous pouviez me donner votre avis et si en plus, vous avez des idées ou simplement envie qu'il y ait une histoire d'amour entre des persos (pour celles dont le rating n'est pas déterminé), je verrais ce que je peux faire !

Ça peut peut-être me donner envie d'écrire, qui sait ?  
Et pour celles en cours, j'ai de quoi vous approvisionner en chapitres quelques semaines mais sachez que si je publie, je ne vous abandonnerais pas !

En attendant, gros bisous et à pluche les louloutes !

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Et ne soyez pas surpris si cette fic n'est pas dans les "complète", vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi ! lol !


	16. Chapter 16

Bon bah voilà le truc que j'ai pondu suite à la review de **Leulade** au chapitre 8. C'est du grand n'importe nawak mais le simple mot "calbut" m'a fait rire !  
Donc voilà ce que l'image d'un "calbut" m'a donné comme idée. C'est pas vraiment une suite en soit, c'est juste une sorte de mini bonus. Et encore, est-ce qu'on peut appeler "ça" un bonus ?  
Prenez ce truc comme vous voulez mais surtout, surtout, ne m'en veuillez pas^^

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de vous dire "bonne lecture" sans me faire charrier ?  
J'hésite...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Epilogue**

La machine à laver tournait, tournait...

De temps en temps, une tache jaune apparaissait dans le tambour. L'eau savonneuse rendait la couleur un peu pisseuse, mais quand la machine passerait au cycle rinçage, toute cette grisaille ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Le tambour s'arrêta soudainement et le niveau de l'eau balança, hésitant entre la gauche et la droite pour finalement s'arrêter de bouger.

Oh pas longtemps !

Le moteur se remit en route et le mouvement infernal reprit de plus belle. Soudain, le bruit de l'eau aspirée par la machine envahit l'espace restreint de la lingerie et le tambour en profita pour s'arrêter.

Un "glouglou" se fit entendre et le tuyau d'évacuation vibra fortement juste avant qu'on entende l'eau s'écouler dans la vidange...

De l'eau propre fut à nouveau tirée et le tambour repartit de plus belle, envoyant le savon et les saletés dans les égouts...

Cette infernale machine tira, refoula, tira et refoula à nouveau de l'eau avant de se mettre à vibrer comme une malade.

Ce manège insensé dura plusieurs longues minutes avant que les vibrations ralentissent, puis s'arrêtent définitivement.

Environ une minute après, un petit "cling" se fit entendre et le voyant "marche" s'éteignit...

oOoOo

John ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de la machine. Il ouvrit le hublot et en sortit le contenu, qu'il déposa dans un panier qu'il avait apporté.

Une chaussette (il râla parce que la seconde n'était pas accrochée avec), un tee-shirt, une serviette de toilette, un gant de toilette, encore un tee-shirt, tiens ! la deuxième chaussette ! John sourit, se disant que ça ferait une orpheline en moins (il avait un sac plein de chaussettes toutes seules^^), une autre serviette de toilette, un boxer et enfin, un caleçon.

Un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il regarda le sous-vêtement.

Que de souvenirs merveilleux il avait accumulé toutes ces années grâce à ce simple caleçon...

Et là, vous vous demandez qu'est-ce que ce caleçon vient foutre dans cette histoire ?

Si je vous dis qu'il est d'une couleur jaune-orangé et qu'il y a des dessins de citrons dessus, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

A John, ça rappelait sa première fois avec Rodney...

Et à chaque fois que son compagnon le mettait, il se sentait tout chose et ça finissait immanquablement au lit, avec un Rodney gémissant entre ses mains plus que jamais impatientes de redécouvrir le corps qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui...

D'ailleurs, il se demandait si il allait dire un jour à son compagnon que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il en avait acheté une bonne cinquantaine pour remplacer l'original.

En levant la tête, il remercia silencieusement Jeanny.

Et oui, finalement, il avait appris que c'était sa "belle-sœur" qui l'avait offert à Rodney.

Comme quoi, le mauvais goût pouvait parfois bien faire les choses !

Mauvais goût ?

Naaannnn ! John adorait ce caleçon !

**oOoOo**

**Fin définitive !**

**oOoOo**

John adore ce caleçon mais rassurez-vous, moins que Rodney ! lol !  
Surtout les "après" caleçon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

PS : Le fameux sac de chaussettes toutes seules...  
Je sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'en ai un à la maison ! Et y'a rien de plus énervant que d'avoir à faire les paires quand y'en a plein qui se ressemblent mais qui ne sont pas tout à fait pareilles !

Bon, ce coup ci, c'est vraiment fini de chez fini !  
Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié cette histoire au point de me le faire savoir, j'ai adoré lire vos commentaires !  
Et je ne vous dis pas adieu mais à la prochaine !

* * *

PS : Dites moi si vous préférez "les vacances" ou "Vendredi 13" qui sont toutes les deux les seules fics finies et de rating "K".  
"L'homme est une femme comme les autres" (rating "M") avance bien, j'ai réussi à écrire trois chapitres depuis la dernière fois !


End file.
